RENACER Ed&B
by Noi1769
Summary: Una visión de Alice es el comienzo de nuevas batallas en las que los viejos amigos se volverán enemigos y en las que los viejos enemigos serán aún más peligrosos. ¿Podrán Edward y Bella vivir felices y a salvo alguna vez? ¿Será Bella vampira algún día?
1. Futuro

**Hola a todos!! Este es mi primer fic!! Cuenta la historia de Edward y de Bella, los personajes de Sthepenie Meyer. Los personajes están basados en los uqe creo ella. Este primer capitulo es un "pseudofinal" de la historia, es decir, un futuro dentro de los sucesos que voy a narrar, por lo que es posible que no parezca tener mucho que ver con la historia de Edward y Bella creada por Sthepenie pero me parece que por una vez empezar por algo feliz que incoprpre información podría ser interesante. A partir del siguiente capítulo la historia ya se desarrolla en orden lineal después del momento en el que Edward y Bella se ha comprometido en matrimonio.**

**Como ya he dicho, es mi visión, por lo que en ciertos aspectos no se acercará mucho a la historia original, aún así he intentado hacerlo lo más creíble posible :)**

**Espero que os guste y si considerais que tengo algún fallo me lo hagais saber para mejorarlo! Muchas gracias por leerme :)**

* * *

**Futuro**

El sol de la mañana entró en la habitación. Abrí los ojos y le vi sonriendo ante mí. La luz del sol hacía que su perfecta y pálida piel resplandeciese llena de diamantes. Se acercó a mi cara y me dió un tierno beso en los labios.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños amor!

Sus palabras me recordaron en qué día vivía. 13 de septiembre, otra vez. El único día del año que odiaba volvía para recordarme el paso del tiempo.

- Mmm. Cállate- le contesté irritada. ¿Por qué tenía que recordámelo?

- Ven, todos te esperan para celebrarlo.- dijo optimista.

- No quiero celebrarlo-. Era cierto, desde que había conocido a Edward no quería ni oír hablar de mi cumpleaños.

- Vamos-. Me empujó suavemente fuera de la cama.- Alice ha estado preparando todo y ya sabes la ilusión que le hace-. Su irresistible sonrisa pícara apareció para intentar minar mis defensas.

- Edward...- supliqué- por favor... sabes que no me gusta mi cumpleaños.

- Intenté volver a la cama pero Edward no me lo permitió. Con sus reflejos sobrehumanos me cogió en brazos y me sacó de la habitación.

- ¡Edward no!- chillé-. ¡Bajame!¡Quiero volver a la cama y esperar a que pase este día horrible!- Pataleé pero no me soltó.

- No señorita- lo dijo como un muchacho que intenta convencer a su dueña-, no puedo permitir que te pierdas este día-. Y me agarró con más fuerza.

- ¡Edward por favor!

- Noooo-. Su voz se había vuelto juguetona y de vez en cuando se le escapa la risa.

- ¡Vamos!- le rogué.

- ¡No no no!

Estábamos llegando al piso de abajo y se oían varias voces y risas. Reconocí a Emmet y a Jasper, que parecían estar apostando cuánto tardaría en rendirme y convencerme de que Edward me había ganado. _Bravo _pensé _otra nueva apuesta. _Edward parecía ajeno a todo y tarareaba una cancionista mientras bajaba los últimos escalones.

En cuanto llegamos al piso de abajo me puso en el suelo pero no me soltó:

- Prometeme que no te vas a escabullir-. Me dijo al oído-. No quiero tener que perseguirte por toda la casa-. Se rió tan pronto esas palabras salieron de su boca.

Por un instante sopesé la idea de correr pero Edward tenía razón. Era más rápido que yo, y además no estábamos solos en la casa. No me podría escapar. Suspiré.

- ...está bien- me rendí- , pero prométeme que acabaremos pronto- Asintió con la cabeza- ¡Y...- dice antes de que llegaran todos- que luego estaremos tú y yo solos.

- De acuerdo,¡acepto!pero tendrás que portarte bien- Sonrió abiertamente.- Ahora vamos, tu fiesta te espera- y al decirlo se le iluminaron sus preciosos ojos color topacio.

Entramos en el salón y no pude reprimir una sonrisa. Estaban todos los Cullen, la familia al completo: Carlisle se encontraba de pie, junto a la chimenea sonriendo; Esme estaba sentada en un confortable sillón rojo y a su lado estaban Jasper y Emmet haciendo cuentas. Rosalie se encontraba en el sofá, flanqueada por dos muchachos jóvenes y hermosos: William y Christopher. Alice estaba de pie, delante de Edward y de mí y en la mano llevaba un paquete. En su cara había dibujada una gran sonrisa:

- ¡Bien! ¡Ya estais aquí!- Mientras hablaba daba saltitos de emoción.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Bella!- me dió su regalo.

- Alice,no tenias que haberte molestado. - dije con voz cansada. Ya sabes lo que opino de mi cumpleaños.- Agregué.

- Oh ¡vamos Bella!- me dijo Edward- me prometiste que te portarías bien.

Cogí el paquete de Alice y lo abrí. Dentro había un precioso vestido de seda verde agua estilo años cuarenta. No pude reprimir una exclamación de asombro. ¡Era el vestido que había visto la tarde anterior en una tienda de la ciudad! Hacía tiempo que llevaba buscando un vestido así y lo había encontrado en una pequeña tienda de segunda ropa antigua pero era demasiado caro.

- ¡Vaya Alice!¡Muchas gracias!- mi voz fue totalmente sincera.- ¡Cómo sabías que éste era el vestido que quería?- Estaba realmente sorprendida, no le había dicho a nadie que había visto ese vestido y que tenía pensado comprármelo.- ¿Te lo comenté?

- Bueno...-Alice rió- tecnicamente no lo hiciste pero yo... digamos que lo vi... en una visión. ¡Te vi comprarlo y supe que te gustaría!- sus ojitos pedían perdón a la vez que se reían. Cómo quería a Alice, no podía evitarlo, sabía cómo descolocare.

- ¡Gracias!- Mi gratitud era sincera.- Pero.. no puedo aceptarlo.. es muy caro.- Intenté devolvérselo.

- ¡Ah no!- dijo poniendo las manos a la espalda para que no pudiera dárselo-. De eso nada. Es mi regalo. Además vas a estar preciosa con él.- Me guiñó un ojo dándome a entender que me había visto usándolo.

- Está bien-. Me rendí- Gracias, de verdad.-Me acerqué a ella y le dí un abrazo.

- ¡Es nuestro turno!-. Emmet se abalanzó sobre mí con Rosalie detrás. Llevaban los brazos llenos de paquetes.

- ¿Todo eso es para mí?- pregunté asustada- Son demasiados.

Emmet y Rosalie pusieron los paquetes en el suelo y me miraron.

- ¡Vamos ábrelos!- Me animó Edward.

Temerosa cogí el primer paquete y lo abrí. Dentro había un cable.

- ¿Y esto?- pregunté

- ¡Ah!- Emmet se rió, me recordó a un niño pequeño que esconde un secreto- Tendrás que abrir el resto para averiguarlo.

Desconcertada fui abriendo los paquete uno a uno. Encontre un enchufe, tornillos, varios altavoces, un pequeño mando y por fin en el último un moderno lector de Cd, Dvd, MP3 y un montón de tecnologías que yo aún no dominaba.

- ¿Y bien?- Emmet me preguntó- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?

- ... Esto... es... caray... ¡muchas gracias!- estaba segura de que con ese aparato podría convertir el dormitorio en un universo propio.- Pero... no sé cómo montar eso- Era verdad, las nuevas tecnologías y yo no nos llevábamos demasiado bien.

- No te preocupes-. Jasper estaba de repente detrás de mí- Esto solamente era para entretenerte mientras instalaba el de verdad. Así no podrás devolverlo.- Sonrió a todos al pasar y se colocó junto a Emmet y Rosalie que se reían abiertamente, satisfechos con el resultado de su engaño.

-¿Qué?- No podía creerlo, ¡otra vez me habían vuelto a engañar!- ¿Entonces estos tornillos y estos cables?- me resistía a creer que hubieran destrozado un aparato último modelo sólo para que no pudiera rechazar el regalo.

- ¿Eso?- Dijo Emmet riéndose- Son cables de viejos aparatos que teníamos en casa y que ya no nos sirven.

- ¡Sois increíbles!- A pesar de conocerlos tan bien, tenía que reconocer que siempre sabían sorprenderme por lo que no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír.- ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad!

- ¡Le gusta! ¡Le gusta! ¡Tralaralarala!- Jasper y Emmet se pusieron a saltar por toda la habitación, acompañados por William y Christopher. Edward me miró y me susurró un gracias al oído.

Entonces Esme se levantó del sofá y se acercó a mí seguida por Carlisle.

- Este es nuestro regalo Bella cariño-. Me dijo cariñosamente mientras depositaba en mi regazo un paquete rectangular.

Lo abrí con cuidado y descubrí que era un libro.

- Es la primera edición.- Me dijo Esme.- Edward nos ha dicho que es tu libro favorito.

- Muchas gracias-. Pasé con cuidado las páginas de "Cumbres Borrascosas" para percatarme de su antigüedad. Realmente parecía que se iba a romper. - Sí, tiene razón, me encanta leer las historias de Catherine y Heathcliff.- recordé todas las veces que Edward y yo nos habíamos comparado con los personajes de la novela; nuestro amor se parecía tanto al suyo, tan trágico y a la vez tan maravilloso. Me emocioné.

- ¡Oh Cariño!- Esme me abrazó y pasó su delicada mano por mi pelo- Me alegra tanto que seas parte de esta familia. Mi niña.- Siguió acariciando mi pelo un rato más antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y retirarse, sonriendo, al sillón.

- ¡Y ahora..- Edward me miró- Viene mi regalo!- Con un gesto teatral y hizo aparece ante mí un pequeño paquete rectangular.

- Edward...- empecé a decir. No me gustaba que se gastase dinero en mí, no me parecía bien.

-Bella por favor- suplicó- Te prometo que no me he gastado nada.

Lo abrí con cuidado y metí la mano para sacar un pequeño colgante de su interior. Era una pequeña luna de plata que se superponía a un delicado sol de oro como si fuera el comienzo de un eclipse. La manufactura del colgante me dejó asombrada, los detalles, el relieve de las figuras. Le di la vuelta y me encontré una inscripción: E&B. Era como si esa pequeña joya recogiese toda nuestra historia de amor, el sol y la luna; el día y la noche.

- ¡Oh Edward!- las palabras apenas salían de mi boca de a emoción- Es precioso.-Mis manos temblaron de emoción cuando intenté abrir la cadena que traía y meter dentro el colgante para colgármela al cuello.

- Trae amor-. Me dijo Edward suavemente. Cogió con delicadeza el colgante y la cadena y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me lo enganchó al cuello.

- ¡Bella te queda genial!- Alice destellaba felicidad.

- Edward no es justo.- Al parecer mi voz iba desapareciendo por momentos- Dijiste que no te habías gastado nada.

- ¡Y es cierto!- Edward intentó justificarse-. Esta es la última joya que conservo de mi familia. Lo único que he pagado ha sido la inscripción y eso no se puede considerar un gasto- intentaba justificarse, sonriendo a medias para no enfurecerme.

- ¿Seguro?- me mostraba reacia a creer que eso era de su madre. Conocía todo lo que sus padres le habían dejado-. Nunca lo había visto.

- Eso es porque nunca te lo he dicho. Quería sorprenderte- admitió.

- Gracias-, no podía decir otra cosa- Es lo más bonito que me han regalado nunca.- Me acerqué a él y le di un beso. Sus labios respondieron y cuando acabó me sonrió.

- Me alegra que te guste-. Dijo.

- Entonces todo está correcto, ¿no?- Alice se acercó saltando.- Bueno, ha sido un cumpleaños bastante tranquilo y normal, humano-. Pronunció esta última palabra muy despacio, intentando cargarla de significado.

"_Humano_". Sonreí. Aún recordaba mi 18 cumpleaños, siempre lo recordaría. Desde entonces el miedo a se atacada en mi cumpleaños había desaparecido. Ahora no pasaría nada si me rasgase con un papel, Edward no tendría que correr a salvarme de que algún miembro de su familia intentase beber mi sangre. Ese ya no era un problema para mí, ahora no.

- Bella cariño, ¿estás bien?- Me dijo Edward, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.- Llevas más de cinco minutos sin respirar.

- Eh... ¿Qué?- De repente me dí cuenta de que todos me miraban.

- Que si estás bien. Llevas más de cinco minutos sin respirar. No es bueno estar tanto tiempo sin respirar, incluso aunque no ya no sea necesario para tí respirar.- Era cierto, desde hacía más de cincuenta años respirar no era un problema para mí.

- Estaba pensando... en mi 18 cumpleaños.- Lo dije en voz baja, intentando que pasara desapercibido... sin éxito.

¡Otra vez!- Edward suspiró y se rió- Bella, cariño tienes que olvidarte de eso.- continuó hablando como para sí- Han pasado más de cincuenta años y ella se sigue acordando del único cumpleaños que salió mal, esta mujer. Ha tenido más cumpleaños tanto como humana como siendo vampiro y se acuerda de ese.

-¡Oh vamos Bella!- dijo Alice, medio enfadada porque la fiesta había dejado de ser, al parecer, todo lo humana que ella deseaba- ¡con lo bien que estaba saliendo todo!¡no lo estropees ahora!- se quejó.

- Está bien, esta bien-. No pude evitar reírme. Todos los años acabábamos igual.- ¿Qué viene ahora?- pregunté un poco ansiosa. No podía evitarlo, habían hecho de este mi mejor cumpleaños y quería saber qué más pasaría

- Ahora venimos nosotros.- dijeron unas voces masculinas.

William y Christopher se levantaron del sofá. Eran tan hermosos. William se adelantó, era el más alto de los dos. Tenía el pelo color trigo cortado en media melena. Un par de mechones le caían sobre los ojos de un delicioso color marrón brillante dandole un aspecto que me resultaba muy familiar. Su cuerpo era escultural, tonificado, los músculos estaban marcados por el ejercicio y la piel tenía un precioso bronceado que disimulaba en parte su naturaleza. Muy pocas personas eran capaces de ver en él lo que era en realidad, un vampiro. Su manera de andar era ágil, segura, en parte fiera y en parte dulce; parecía un puma. Nuestro primogénito era la viva imagen de Edward.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños mamá!- se acercó sonriendo. Aparentaba 20 años a pesar de tener muchos más. Era una de las ventajas que tenían él y su hermano.

- ¡Toma, nuestro regalo!- Christopher estaba ya a su lado. A diferencia de William él era moreno.

Tenía el pelo corto y color negro, además de unos ojos verde esmeralda cautivadores. Su mandíbula era más fina que la de su hermano mayor y sus labios más carnosos. Había heredado de su padre la complexión atlética y fina, recordaba a los dioses de la antigua Grecia esculpidos por Praxiteles. Su tez estaba también broceada y desprendía destellos dorados. En la mano llevaba un paquete rectangular bastante grande. Lo depositó en mis manos después de darme un abrazo.

Lo cogí y lo abrí con cuidado. Era un album de fotografías de cuero marrón.

- ¡Gracias niños!- Sonreí.

- ¡Vamos ábrelo!- me urgieron.

Cogí la tapa y lo abrí con cuidado. Me recibieron dos fotografías que recordaba perfectamente. La primera era de Edward. Se la había hecho el día de mi 18 cumpleaños, cuando todavía era humana. Estaba precioso en la cocina de mi antigua casa, con esa luz aureolada que desprendía. A pesar de los años transcurridos esa fotografía todavía conseguía cautivarme. A su lado había una fotografía mía, tomada poco después de mi conversión. Mi rostro se veía pálido, aunque no mucho más que lo habitual; parecía más estilizado y elegante y mi pelo caía haciendo suaves ondas sobre los hombros. Estaba sonriendo. Me gustaba esa foto. Era la primera de mi nueva vida, en la que toda la plenitud de mi despertar quedaba patente. Además en ella yo tenía los ojos borgoña, era la única fotografía en la que mis ojos mostraban ese color y eso aún me impactaba. Era curioso que fueran de ese color, pero no me molestaba porque sabía que la razón no era mala y probablemente de no haber hecho lo que había hecho no estaría celebrando mi cumpleaños tanto tiempo después.

En la parte inferior de ambas fotografías una frase rezaba: "El tiempo es nuestro aliado". Me reí, y miré a mi familia, realmente el tiempo era nuestro aliado ahora que teníamos toda la eternidad para estar disfrutar de nuestra compañía.

Pasé las páginas observando las fotografías que allí había. Más de cincuenta años de vida estaban allí plasmados, y sólo las prendas de ropa daban cuenta del paso del tiempo. Vi el crecimiento de mis hijos, las diferentes bodas que había tenido con Edward, las numerosas fotografías familiares que nos habíamos hecho... Había también fotografías de Charlie y de René, mis padres. Hacía tiempo que habíamos muerto para ellos, pero siempre los teníamos presentes en nuestras distintas vidas.

Levanté la vista y la dirigí a mi familia. A Carlisle, creador de toda una gran estirpe, tan sereno y diplomático. A Esme, mi nueva madre, la abuela de mis hijos, la única persona capaz de desprender tanto amor. A Jasper y Alice, enigmáticos y sinceros, abiertos a las preocupaciones de la familia. Emmet, aparentemente el más despreocupado de todos pero que en el fondo se desvelaba por los problemas de su familia. A Rosalie, a quien mi maternidad la había ablandado hasta lograr convertirla en una hermana para mí. A mis hijos, lo más grande de este mundo, que ahora se hacía pasar por mis hermanos,los vampiros más poderosos que existían, temidos incluso por los Vulturi. Y por último a Edward, a mi todo, a la razón de mi existencia, mi compañero eterno, mi vida, el único con el que podía ser yo misma sin preocupaciones; la luz que me iluminaba todos los días, el que me había causado tantos sufrimientos, y tantas alegrías; mi cielo y mi infierno.

- Gracias. A todos-. Dije- Gracias por dejarme formar parte de esta familia y permitirme compartir la eternidad con vosotros.

- Cariño.- Esme se acercó a mí-. Tú eres mi hija, y me has dado unos nietos... ¿qué más podríamos pedir?- me rodeó con sus tiernos brazos haciéndome sentir todo el peso de su amor. A pesar de los años transcurridos, todavía lograba emocionarme cuando me abrazaba de esa manera.

Durante unos minutos permanecimos todos en silencio.

- Bueno-. Finalmente Edward rompió el hielo.- Bella-, me dijo- has cumplido tu palabra así que ahora me toca a mí. ¿No vamos?- Me tendió la mano mientras esa sonrisa pícara suya que tanto me gustaba se balanceaba por su rosto.

- Por supuesto-. Sonreí, mientras le cogía la mano-. ¿Todo el resto del día?

- Todo el tiempo que tú quieras.- Contestó.

- Entonces para _siempre_.- Le dije. Él se rió.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, a partir de ahora volveremos al presente!!  
**


	2. Preparativos

**Preparativos**

"Pi piiiii" El claxon del coche de Edward llevaba un rato sonando.

- ¡Bella!- Charlie me llamaba desde el piso de abajo.

- ¡Ya voy papá!-grité. Cogí mi bolso y bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad- ¡Adiós papá!

- ¡Suerte con las pruebas!- me dijo.

_Las pruebas. _Llevaba tres días yendo con Edward y con Alice a todos los restaurantes que se le ocurrían para hacer las pruebas de menú. Me habría escabullido pero teniendo en cuenta que mi organizadora de boda era un vampiro que no comía alimentos humanos pues no me había quedado más remedio que aceptar ir ha hacer las pruebas de los menús.

Abrí la puerta de la entrada y salí a la calle. Edward estaba apoyado en el capó de su Volvo plateado. Llevaba una fina camiseta negra de cuello en pico que le marcaba todos los músculos. Estaba guapísimo. Me acerqué a él y le dí un beso.

- Entra- me dijo.- Alice debe estar cansada de de esperarnos.

- Lo siento- me disculpé-. Se me ha echado el tiempo encima.

Me metí en el coche y cerré la puerta.

- No pasa nada- sonrió.- Abróchate el cinturón. Habrá que compensar el tiempo que has perdido arreglándote- se rió y arrancó el motor.

Llegamos al restaurante en apenas un cuarto de hora cuando normalmente se habría tardado una hora.

- Lo que no entiendo- dije cuando salíamos del coche- es porqué tenemos que venir a un restaurante a probar el menú si la boda se va a celebrar en la mansión.

- Pues porque nuestros _invitados _esperan tener _comida_ y es más fácil encargarla a unos expertos-. Me contestó Edward pacientemente.

- ¡Pero es que estoy cansada de probar menús!- protesté- Edward, acepté casarme contigo pero no pasar todas estas torturas-. Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de mi boca deseé no haberlas pronunciado jamás.- Lo siento, Edward no quería decir eso, lo siento- me disculpé, pero era demasiado tarde; el rostro de Edward se crispó visiblemente durante unos segundos para luego convertirse en una máscara inescrutable.

- ¡Edward lo siento muchísimo, de verdad!- casi lloraba-. ¡Sabes que quiero casarme contigo, eres lo más importante en mi vida! Perdóname Edward, por favor- supliqué.

Edward me miró a los ojos y luego suspiró.

- Bella, sé lo que piensas respecto a la boda- hablaba despacio, todavía dolido por mis palabras-. Y si lo deseas aún estamos a tiempo de anularlo todo, aún puedes echarte atrás; ya lo sabes _tú _puedes elegir...- pronunció esas palabras sin ningún sentimiento, como si desease que me echase atrás y lo dejase. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

- ¡No! ¡No digas eso!- chillé- ¡Edward no me arrepiento de querer casarme contigo, aunque sea antes de lo que yo había pensado! ¡Yo QUIERO casarme contigo! Es sólo...- busqué con cuidado las palabras para no herirle de nuevo- es sólo que los preparativos son agotadores. No quiero tener que estar todo el día probando menús- protesté.

- Bueno- dijo una vocecilla cantarina a mi espalda-, algo me dice que no tendrás que probar más menús.

- ¡Alice!- me giré y la abracé aliviada por la interrupción- Sentimos llegar tarde- me disculpé.

- No pasa nada he salido de casa más tarde- me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.- ¿Entramos?

Atravesamos las puertas del restaurante. Una muchacha vestida con una camisa blanca y una falda negra estaba detrás de un pequeño mostrador.

- Buenos días-. Sonreía de forma cortés- ¿puedo ayudarles en algo

- Venimos a por la prueba de menú de Edward y Bella Cullen-. Alice pronunció estas palabras y no pude evitar sentirme feliz de oírla, ser una Cullen era algo que había deseado desde que había conocido a Edward.

La camarera revisó una libreta que tenía delante y tachó algo de ella.

- Siganme por favor-. Nos indicó.

Como Alice había predicho, no tuve que buscar en más restaurantes. En cuanto probé la comida que nos trajeron supe que era eso lo que quería que sirvieran en mi boda.

En primer lugar nos sirvieron una ensalada de marisco: había cigalas, centollas, gambas, langostas, camarones, percebes, langostinos, bueyes de mar... Lo sirvieron en una copa de barón finamente tallada y acompañada con un poco de lechuga y salsa rosa.

Trajeron luego un plato de carne, ternera. Venía con una guarnición de champiñoGnes y patatas fritas colocadas como si fueran un paquete de paja. Era un plato sencillo, como yo quería, pero también bien presentado. No es que yo fuera una remilgosa pero comprendía que siendo mi boda, tenía que haber algo especial.

Una vez que terminé de comer, pues Edward y Alice simplemente me miraban probar los platos y esperaban mis reacciones, trajeron la tarta. Tenía forma de pequeña medialuna y era de nata y hojaldre. Tenía la proporción justa de capas de hojaldre que estaban ensambladas con nata. En la parte de arriba, además de azúcar molido habían puesto una bola de helado de vainilla y un poco de caramelo. Tenía que reconocer que, a pesar de que el hojaldre no me gustaba mucho esta tarta era riquísima, además, no sé por qué pero me recordaba a Edward y a su familia. Quizás se debía a que los únicos colores que tenía la tarta eran el blanco y el dorado oscuro, o a la forma de medialuna. Sólo sabía que esa era la tarta que quería en mi boda.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Edward.- ¿Cuál es su veredicto señorita?

- Bueno-. Sonreí- Me gusta mucho. La tarta sobre todo, está riquísima. Es una pena que no queráis comerla- dije socarronamente.

- Sí, es una pena que no sigamos este tipo de dieta.- me dijo Edward en voz baja. Sonreí.

- Éste es el menú que quiero para la boda. Alice- la miré-, tenías razón, ya no hace falta ver más restaurantes.

Alice sonrió pagada de sí misma, sabedora de antemano de lo que iba a decir. Miró a la camarera que nos había estado atendiendo.

- Decidido-. Dijo con su voz cantarina- queremos encargarle el menú para la boda.

- Ahora mismo tramito el contrato y se lo traigo-. La camarera sonrió y salió de la sala.

- ¿De verdad te gusta, mi vida?- me preguntó Edward suavemente. Todavía no había olvidado completamente nuestra discusión de antes.

- Sí Edward, me gusta mucho.- Le sonreí.- Pero bueno, Alice ya lo sabía, ¿no?- dije intentando aliviar la tensión.

- Gracias, gracias-. Alice, hizo una reverencia, pagada de sí misma- Ahora sólo faltan las flores y el traje de Edward, y los de las damas de honor, porque el tuyo Bella ya está- Sus ojos chisporrotearon de emoción.

Recordaba mi traje de novia, hecho por el diseñador Perrine Bruyere con diseño de Alice:

Era de un color blanco sucio, tirando a vainilla. De corte imperio, escote cuadrado y largo hasta los tobillos. Las mangas, de gasa, estaban ligeramente abullonadas, apenas cubrían los hombros y dejaban mis brazos al descubierto. También había gasa en el pecho, que se fruncía sobre la tela vainilla del vestido, embelleciendo mi escote; hacía que mi pecho se realzase. Debajo una cinta de tres dedos de ancho y de encaje se anudaba remarcando mi figura. Luego el vestido caía hasta el suelo, sin ningún adorno en la falda. Era el vestido perfecto, sencillo y elegante.

- Aquí tiene-. La voz de la camarera me sobresaltó. Llevaba en sus manos una carpeta en la que tenía el contrato. Se lo tendió a Alice que lo cogió sonriendo.

Lo firmó y luego se dirigió hacia mí.

- ¿Nos vamos Bella?

- ¿Eh?- aún estaba algo confusa- Sí, vamos.

Me levanté rapidamente, demasiado rápido; mis pies tropezaron con la silla y me caí. Edward me cogió antes de que mi cuerpo tocara el suelo.

- ¿Siempre tienes que hacer eso?- preguntó Edward riéndose.

No lo hago a propósito-. Repliqué molesta, más por su risa que por mi torpeza.

- Bueno chicos, ¿vamos?- Alice estaba de pie, esperándonos para irnos.

- Si claro-. Me desembaracé de los brazos de Edward y me dirigí a la salida del restaurante.

Entré en el Volvo de Edward y condujimos hasta la mansión de los Cullen. Íbamos a ir primero a casa de Edward, Charlie creía que tardábamos el tiempo normal en cubrir la distancia entre el restaurante y Forks, así que si aparecíamos ahora por casa se extrañaría mucho.

Edward estuvo todo el trayecto tarareando una canción, la melodía me era familiar pero sin embargo estaba segura de no haberla oído antes, es posible que esté componiendo una nueva melodía me dije.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión nos dirigimos directamente al cuarto de Edward. Esme y Rosalie estaban fuera de Forks, encargándose de buscar a un grupo de música que Alice había descrito como perfecto para nuestra boda. Jasper y Emmet, por su parte, habían decidido ir de caza y Carlisle todavía estaba en el hospital. Una vez en el cuarto Edward puso un cd en el reproductor, se sentó en su sillón de cuero negro y me puso sobre su regazo. Sabía que me gustaba estar así, sentada, abrazada a él, escuchando música. Pero yo también sabía que a veces eso le ponía nervioso, el hecho de ser la única persona a la que no podía "oir" los pensamientos le frustraba y a veces, cuando nos quedábamos en silencio un rato se empezaba a poner tenso. Le preocupaba que yo me quedara en silencio, creía que quedarme callada era señal de estar enfadada.

Pero a mí me gustaba quedarme en silencio, abrazada a él porque me concentraba en su olor, en su deliciosa y embriagadora esencia; en su cabello cobrizo, en sus maravillosos ojos dorados, su perfecto mentón, cuadrado, esculpido en el mármol suave y duro que era su piel. Me podría quedar horas sintiendo su respiración, su pecho subiendo y bajando en un suave baile. Me dejaba llevar por el aura de divinidad que desprendía, olvidándome incluso de respirar, de comer o de dormir. Podría quedarme así eternamente, deseaba quedarme así eternamente, abrazada a él, sintiendo sus manos suaves en mi cuerpo. En esas ocasiones Edward solía ponerse rígido y dejar de respirar para que yo me diese cuenta de que me había quedado hipnotizada.

Llevábamos un rato así, como estatuas cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió bruscamente sobresaltándome. Edward se limitó a abrir los ojos que tenía cerrados hasta hacía un instante y dijo:

- ¿Qué pasa Alice?

- Teneis que retrasar la boda.


	3. Retraso

**Retraso**

BELLA POV

- ¿Qué dices?- Edward se levantó del sillón haciendo que casi cayera al suelo-. Perdona, Bella, me dijo.- ¿Qué estás diciendo Alice?-, repitió.

- Teneis que retrasar la boda-. Repitió también ella.

- ¿Qué?- chillé- ¡Alice, habíamos llegado a un acuerdo! Te dije que la boda tendría que ser antes del 13 de agosto. No voy a aceptar que la boda se retrase- Me puse de pié y caminé enfurecida por la habitación. No celebrar la boda el 10 de agosto podía suponer tener que esperar hasta después de mi cumpleaños, lo que me haría dos años mayor que Edward. Imposible, no puedo casarme después de mi cumpleaños.

Alice, le mandó a Edward una mirada significativa, sin duda le estaría diciendo algo que justificase su decisión. Edward parecía estar debatiéndose entre la aceptación por lo que decía su hermana y el recelo. En ese tipo de ocasiones deseaba poder tener yo también el poder de Edward para saber qué se estaban contando.

Al cabo de un rato que a mí me pareció eterno Edward se giró hacia mí.

- Bella- habló con un tono suave, demasiado suave como para que no recelase. - Bella amor, quizás deberías sentarte.

- ¿Qué pasa Edward?- mi voz sonó una octava más alta de lo normal, debido a la señal de alarma que sonaba en mi mente. Algo me decía que lo que Edward quería decirme no me iba a gustar en absoluto.

- Verás...- seguía usando conmigo ese tonto suave, como si fuera una niña pequeña y frágil que podría romperse en cualquier momento; eso me irritó aún más-, Alice ha tenido una visión sobre la boda.- Miró a su hermana un momento y luego asintió. Alice tomó entonces el relevo.

- Bella- utilizó conmigo un tono más normal, cosa que agradecí enormemente-, estaba buscando en vuestro futuro información sobre vuestra boda para que todo salga perfecto- asentí.- pues bien, hace unos minutos, mientras estaba concentrada en los preparativos que aún faltan tuve una visión.

- ¿Qué visión?- no sabía qué era lo que había podido ver para que decidiera que la boda tenía que retrasarse hasta probablemente muy pocos días antes de mi 19 cumpleaños.

- No estaba muy clara, quizá porque no era una visión al uso, quiero decir, no vi todavía ninguna decisión pero vi que si os casabais el día 10 de agosto como estaba planeado no hay futuro para vosotros.

- ¿Qué?- no entendía nada, ¿qué era eso de que no habría futuro para nosotros?

- ¿No lo entiendes Bella?- Alice parecía preocupada, capté el tono de desesperanza en su voz.- ¡No veo nada! No soy capaz de ver un futuro para Edward y para tí si celebrais la boda ese día.

- Pero...- empezaba a comprender las razones de Alice para no casarme el día 10 de agosto. Si Alice no podía ver nuestro futuro haría lo imposible por evitar esa visión.- está bien- me rendí. No era algo que me gustase, de hecho retrasar la boda suponía para mí retrasar el día de mi conversión. Sentía que el mundo se había confabulado en mi contra. - Retrasaremos la boda, pero...- mi frase quedó en el aire. Alice se puso rígida y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Alice ¿qué ves?- Edward, que había estado en un segundo plano todo el tiempo se acercó a su hermana y la cogió por los brazos.-¿Qué es lo que ves Alice?- repitió.

Ella no contestó. Miró a su hermano mayor y durante unos minutos ambos se quedaron callados. Sus ojos brillaban. De vez en cuando Edward preguntaba algo en voz muy baja, demasiado baja como para que yo pudiera oírle. Entonces Alice asentía o negaba con la cabeza con la cabeza y le miraba con más intensidad. Al final Alice sonreía abiertamente.

- Edward- chillé, queria saber qué era lo que Alice había visto, si había esperanza para nosotros.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Verás Bella-, seguía utilizando conmigo ese tono que tanto me irritaba- al parecer Alice ha visto- miró a su hermana- si Alice, ya se lo digo- me volvió a mirar- ; como decía, Alice ha visto que nuestra boda será el 21 de septiembre.

- ¿Qué?- mi grito se oyó en toda la casa.

EDWARD POV

- ¿Qué dices?- Me levanté del sillón. Lo hice demasiado rápido pues tiré a Bella-. Perdona, Bella, me disculpé y la senté despacio en el sillón.- ¿Qué estás diciendo Alice?-, repetí.

- Teneis que retrasar la boda-. Repitió también ella.

- ¿Qué?- Bella chilló- ¡Alice, habíamos llegado a un acuerdo! Te dije que la boda tendría que ser antes del 13 de agosto. No voy a aceptar que la boda se retrase- Se puso de pié y empezó a caminar por la habitación.

"_Edward por favor_" me suplicó Alice en mi cabeza_"hay que hacerla entrar en razón". He tenido una visión._ Entonces hizo pasar por mi mente todo lo que ella había visto. Era una visión extraña, estaba todo borroso. Vi a Bella llegar al altar, preciosa con su vestido de boda, vi nuestra ceremonia, y de repente ya no pude ver más, como si ya no hubiese nada más. "_No puedo ver nada Edward. No hay nada después de la ceremonia NADA"_. La voz de Alice sonaba alterada. Muy pocas veces había escuchado a Alice alterada, ella era una persona muy optimista y muy positiva. "_Es sólo posponer la boda Edward, estoy segura de que teneis que casaros porque ya lo he visto pero no puede ser ese día. Tienes que hablar con ell_a", suplicó en mi cabeza. Pero no podía, no tenía fuerzas para decirle a Bella que tendríamos que posponer nuestro enlace. Además, tenía miedo de que si posponíamos la boda Bella me abandonase. Negué con la cabeza mientras mi hermana subía el volumen de su voz intentando convencerme. Me resistí cuanto pude. Finalmente me rendí a lo que mi hermana me había mostrado, si no había futuro para Bella y para mí si nos casábamos el 10 de agosto tenía que impedirlo. Me giré hacia Bella que nos miraba a Alice y a mí con miedo y desconcierto.

- Bella- la llamé suavemente, no quería que se asustase ni que reaccionase de forma precipitada. - Bella amor, quizás deberías sentarte.

- ¿Qué pasa Edward?- su voz sonó una octava más alta de lo normal. Estaba alerta, desconfiaba , sabía que lo que iba a decirle no le iba a gustar.

- Verás...- continué en tono suave. Su pregunta me había dejado claro que había que ir con cuidado.

- La voz de Alice volvió a sonar dentro de mí. "_Dejame contárselo a mí. Tengo más tacto que tú._" me dijo. Asentí y ella empezó a hablar.

- Verás Bella- Alice hablaba pausada, pero su tono parecía más normal que el mío-, estaba buscando en vuestro futuro información sobre vuestra boda para que todo salga perfecto- asintió.- pues bien, hace unos minutos, mientras estaba concentrada en los preparativos que aún faltan tuve una visión.

- ¿Qué visión?- Bella parecía confundida y preocupada.

No estaba muy clara, quizá porque no era una visión al uso, quiero decir, no vi todavía ninguna decisión pero vi que si os casabais el día 10 de agosto como estaba planeado no hay futuro para vosotros.- Mi hermana había sido clara, intentaba hacerle comprender a Bella lo que implicaba esa visión.

- ¿Qué?- Bella seguía confundida, parecía reacia a aceptar que la boda debía cancelarse.

- ¿No lo entiendes Bella?- Alice intentaba hacerla entrar en razón, pero disimulaba su voz para que no se notase su impaciencia ante la lenta reacción de Bella.- ¡No veo nada! No soy capaz de ver un futuro para Edward y para tí si celebrais la boda ese día.

- Pero...- Bella vaciló, la vi dividirse entre el miedo a apostar contra Alice y su negativa a cambiar la fecha de la boda. Por fin parecía comprender lo que implicaba la visión de Alice.- está bien- se rindió-. Retrasaremos la boda, pero...- no pudo continuar porque Alice se puso rígida: Estaba teniendo una nueva visión.

- Alice ¿qué ves?- Me acerqué a ella y la cogí por los brazos.- ¿Qué es lo que ves Alice?- repetí, necesitaba saber qué veía.

Alice me miró y por mi mente empezaron a pasar numerosas imágenes. Algunas estaban borrosas, como si aún estuviesen en el aire, pero otras eran claras. Vi un calendario con la fecha 21 de septiembre rodeada en rojo y vi a Bella vestida de novia caminando hacia el altar. Vi retazos de lo que parecía ser nuestra noche de bodas y vi imágenes del sol y de la luna. Vi un eclipse y dos niños pequeños, un niño y una niña. Vi a Bella convertida en vampiro y volví a ver el eclipse. La vi ensangrentada, sufriendo, a punto de morir. Al final vislumbre lo que parecía ser una batalla, pero no estaba todavía suficientemente claro.

- Alice, ¿es nuestra boda?, ¿el 21 de septiembre?- le pregunté en voz demasiado baja para que Bella lo oyese. Mi hermana asintió.- ¿estás segura?, ¿después del cumpleaños de Bella?- volvió a asentir.- ¿Bella convertida?, ¿por mí?- quería saber si al menos podría cumplirle ese deseo, el de ser convertida por mí.

- "_Eso creo_." Habló en mi cabeza. Su voz sonó algo triste pero no me paré a pensar la razón en ese momento.

- ¿Antes o después de la batalla?

- "_No lo sé, puede que sea antes pero no estoy segura_", contestó

- ¿Y la sangre?- No podía soportar la idea de ver morir a Bella. De ver cómo su vida se escapaba por su cuerpo. Tenía que saber si esa parte se iba a cumplir o no.- ¿Bella está en peligro?

- "_No lo creo, no está muy claro eso._" Dijo en mi mente

- ¿Y esos niños?- cambié de tema- ¿Podrían ser hijos de Bella?- Recordé la cara de la niña, era casi idéntica a la de Bella y tenía los ojos de su mismo color. El niño tenía el pelo moreno y unos ojos verde esmeralda que me eran familiares pero su sonrisa era sin duda la de Bella.

- "_Edward, creo que podrían ser tus hijos_."Me corrigió como si eso fuera algo evidente. Alice parecía botar de la emoción. "Mis hijos",pensé; a pesar de lo mucho que me gustaría que eso fuera real no podía creerlo. Yo no podría darle nunca hijos a Bella, eso estaba claro. Pero, esos ojos verdes eran tan parecidos a los que Carlisle siempre me había dicho que tenía que me hacía dudar. La voz de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Edward- chilló.- ¿Qué pasa?- parecía nerviosa.

- Verás Bella- hablé despacio, todavía no había asimilado todo lo que Alice me había mostrado- al parecer Alice ha visto- "_Edward, dile el día de la boda, díselo. Y lo de los niños._" La voz de mi hermana sonaba ansiosa- si Alice, ya se lo digo- le lancé una mirada envenenada.

Le diría lo de la boda pero no lo de los niños, no hasta que yo mismo supiese qué era lo que Alice había visto. Me giré hacia Bella:

- Como decía Alice ha visto que nuestra boda será el 21 de septiembre- dije algo resignado; sabía que retrasar la boda hasta ese día no le haría ninguna gracia a Bella porque supondría cumplir un año más.

Para Bella tener más años que yo suponía una tortura a pesar de que para mí eso no era un problema, para mí Bella siempre sería perfecta y además yo ya le llevaba 100 años vampíricos de ventaja.

- ¿Qué?-su grito se oyó en toda la casa.

* * *

**Siento que el Edward POV haya sido un tanto repetitivo pero me parecía importante que supiérais que es lo que ve Alice y las reacciones tanto de Edward como de Bella  
**


	4. Equinocio

**Hola!! Muchas gracias por los reviews a todas, de verdad. Este cap me quedó un poco largo, y el título no me acaba de convencer porque creo que no engloba todo lo que ocurre pero no sabía cómo llamar a la segunda parte si decidía ponerlo en dos capítulos. Espero que os guste, sé que puede arecer un poco largo y pesado pero quiero que comprendais cómo se siente Bella todas las implicaciones que vienen implícitas en el 21 de septiembre.**

**Espero que os guste, un saludo!!**

* * *

**Equinocio**

- ¿Qué has dicho Edward?- ¿el 21 de septiembre? ¡Tendría ya 19 años! Imposible.- negué con la cabeza.

- Alice ha tenido una visión en la que nos veía casándonos ese día.

Se quedó callado un momento, pensando. De repente abrió los ojos como si hubiese caído en la cuenta de algo y murmuró para sí unas palabras: "equinocio de otoño". No lo comprendí ¿qué pintaba el equinocio de otoño en todo esto? No entendía nada en absoluto.

- Sólo será posponerlo unas semanas amor.

Me quedé callada, mirando a Edward. No entendía nada.

- Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué el 21 de septiembre? ¿No podría ser el 11 o 12 de agosto?- supliqué.- Edward, ¿por qué ese día? ¿qué tiene de especial? Alice- me giré para verla.- ¿qué has visto Alice?- rogué.- ¿es algo malo?

Alice dirigió a su hermano una mirada significativa pero él negó con la cabeza y dijo algo así como:

- No digas más que lo imprescindible.

- Verás Bella no te puedo decir mucho todavía porque aún no está todo claro pero sí te diré que os vi a Edward y a tí casándoos el 21 de septiembre.

- Pero Alice, ¿no podría ser algo errónea tu visión?- dije. Ella se quedó callada y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Había ido demasiado lejos.- Quiero decir, que ya sabes que tus visiones no son del todo exactas y no siempre se cumplen. ¿no podría ser esta vez igual? ¿No podría ser que nuestra boda pudiera ser cualquier otro día que no fuese el 10 de agosto; quizás- sugerí- antes de mi cumpleaños?

- No- negó con la cabeza.- Vuestra boda se tiene que celebrar el 21 de septiembre, eso lo vi claramente.

- Pero... - me negaba a aceptarlo.

- Bella.- Alice me interrumpió.- Si no os casais ese día es muy probable que todo lo demás que he visto no suceda.

Edward le lanzó una mirada que no me pasó desapercibida. Al parecer su hermana había ido mucho más lejos de lo que él desearía.

- ¿Qué cosas?- mi curiosidad, se había despertado. Iba a saber que era lo que Alice había visto, lo que había hecho que Edward estuviese dividido entre la alegría y el ¿miedo?- ¿Qué más has visto Alice?

- Nada, Bella cariño.- Edward adoptó un tono neutro, su cuerpo estaba tenso, alerta ¿qué era lo que me ocultaban?

- ¿Qué pasa Edward? No puede ser nada malo, ¿no?- le miré. ¿Era eso? ¿Había visto algo terrible en nuestro futuro? _"No"_, negué con la cabeza, "_porque entonces no habría estado de acuerdo con su hermana. ¿entonces?_," sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- Bella, aún no sabemos con exactitud qué es lo que Alice ha visto. Hay demasiadas cosas borrosas.- Edward me habló suavemente otra vez. Si lo que quería era desconcertarme lo estaba consiguiendo.- Quizá- se giró para ver a su hermana-, deberíamos hablar con Carlisle. Él debe saber qué significado tienen el eclipse y el equinocio en todo esto.

- ¿Qué? Edward, ¿de qué estás hablando?- otra vez el maldito equinocio, y ahora además aparecía un eclipse.- ¿qué tiene que ver el casarnos con el equinocio de otoño? ¡quiero una explicación!- exigí.- Alice,- la miré a los ojos, suplicante- por favor, dime ¿qué has visto?, ¿por qué tengo que casarme el 21 de septiembre?, ¿qué pintan el eclipse y el equinocio?

- No es nada Bella,- Edward intentó tranquilizarme pero era imposible. Ni Jasper hubiera podido calmar la rabia y la ira que estaban brotando de mi pecho.- Son solo pensamientos nuestros.

- ¿Pensamientos que tienen que ver conmigo? ¿pensamientos sobre el porqué del retraso de nuestra boda?- repliqué harta, quería respuestas y las quería ya.

- Bella, tranquilizate, no son cosas importantes, no es nada por lo que debas preocuparte amor.

- Pues yo creo que sí. Además si no es nada para preocuparme ¿porqué teneis que hablar con Carlisle?- repliqué.

- Bella, te estás poniendo muy pesada.- me dijo cansado.

- ¿Pesada?¿Pesada?- mi voz tenía un volumen demasiado elevado para ser normal-. ¡Edward me estás diciendo que tu hermana ha tenido una visión en la que estamos casándonos, que esa boda sucede después de mi cumpleaños y un equinocio y un eclipse muy extraños y yo soy la que se pone pesada por querer saber qué pasa!

- Entiéndelo Bella,- Edward me suplicaba. Intentaba hacerme razonar.- Confía en mí. Nos casaremos, no te preocupes. Sólo confía en mí.- Me pidió.

Confiar. El problema no era que yo no confiase en Edward, el problema era que sentía que Edward no confiaba en mí. ¿Por qué no quería decirme que era lo que Alice había visto? Si había una buena razón, una razón de peso estaba dispuesta a retrasar mi boda todo lo que ellos quisieran. Al fin y al cabo la primera visión de Alice me había hecho replantearme la necesidad de casarme tan urgentemente. Si Edward y yo no íbamos a poder estar juntos por casarnos cuando no debíamos no me casaría hasta que no fuera seguro para nuestro futuro. Miré al vampiro que tenía delante de mí, con sus ojos color oro líquido que conseguían que hiciera todo lo que él me pidiese, habíamos superado ya tantas cosas para poder estar juntos. No me parecía justo que el destino nos hiciese esto. Me senté en el sillón y me cogí las rodillas con los brazos. Necesitaba respirar, me faltaba el aire. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo _tan_ difícil? Yo sólo quería estar con Edward. Él era todo lo que necesitaba y haría lo que él me dijese. ¿Por qué no me decía qué había visto Alice? Tenía que ser algo muy malo sino me lo quería decir. "_No_"me dije "_si fuera algo malo Edward habría gritado, se habría enfadado con Alice, se habría negado a celebrar la boda ese día, confía en él Bella, sabes que no te dejará." _Pero...

- Yo sólo quiero saber qué pasa-. Susurré, la voz apenas me salía.- ¿Porqué hay que retrasar la boda, porqué todo es tan difícil para nosotros?

Sentí como me caían las lágrimas. Intenté limpiármelas rápidamente para que Edward no lo supiese. Pero era demasiado tarde. Edward había visto mis lágrimas y su rostro se había descompuesto al verme llorar. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Intenté resistirme pero no pude. Puso su mano sobre mi cabellos, intentando protegerme.

- No llores. Por favor Bella no llores.- Me suplicó.- Todo se arreglará. No te preocupes.- Me acunó entre sus brazos.

Continué llorando un buen rato hasta que no me quedaron lágrimas. Al final ya no sabía por qué lloraba, sólo sentía que había una opresión en mi pecho como si fuese a pasar algo muy pronto y no sabía si sería bueno o malo. Quería quitarme ese peso y llorar era la única forma que tenía para desahogarme, sentía que al igual que las lágrimas mis problemas fluían y se iban de mi cuerpo, salían.

Edward seguía abrazándome, me había cogido en brazos y ahora estábamos los dos en el sillón No me había dado cuenta de que Alice se había ido, seguramente quería darnos algo de intimidad. Me puse roja, no quería que Alice me viese así, no quería que los Cullen pensasen que era como un bebé que lloraba por todo.

- ¿Qué tal estás?- me susurró mi vampiro favorito al oído.- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- su voz sonaba preocupada.

Me avergoncé aún más. Edward no tenía la culpa de lo que Alice había visto ni de lo que nos pasaba. Nadie tenía la culpa. Ése era nuestro sino, que nada nos saliera bien.

- Edward, siento haberme portado así- me disculpé.

Ahora veía las cosas más claras. Seguía sin comprender por qué teníamos que retrasar la boda pero al menos sabía que debía haber una razón que ni siquiera Alice y Edward comprendían del todo y que por eso no me lo habían dicho. Pero también sabía que no me iba a quedar sin saberlo, si ellos iban a hablar con Carlisle yo también quería estar presente, al fin y al cabo tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo. Me enderecé para mirarle mejor.

- Tengo algo que decirte.

Su rostro se tensó y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

- ¿Qué pasa amor?- lo dijo con una voz triste, como si se esperase lo peor.

- Edward, quiero ir con Alice y contigo a hablar con Carlisle.- dije.- Si tengo que retrasar mi boda y Carlisle puede ser la única persona que me de una razón lógica para hacerlo quiero hablar con él. Tengo derecho.- Agregué.

Al parecer Edward no se esperaba eso porque sus ojos volvieron a recuperar su tono dorado y su cara se relajó.

- Entonces- habló despacio,- ¿no vas a anular la boda? ¿no vas a dejarme?- No pude evitar sorprenderme, ¿cómo podía pensar que yo querría dejarle? ¡YO que había hecho miles de locuras en el pasado con tal de oír su voz! ¡Yo que había ido al corazón mismo de los infiernos a salvarle de hacer una locura! Quise reírme pero no lo hice, no era el momento de reírse.

- No, Edward no voy a anular la boda- dije con determinación pero con ternura también.- Quiero respuestas y cuando las tenga decidiré si la boda se celebra el 21 de septiembre o el 10 de agosto. ¿Entendido?- formulé esa pregunta, no como tal sino como una orden.

- Entendido.

- ¿Si?- pregunté temerosa, el que hubiera accedido tan rápido a complacerme me había dejado descolocada.- ¿De verdad podré saber qué ha visto Alice?

- Si- aseguró.- Tienes derecho a saber porqué tu boda se va a retrasar, y comprendo que necesitas saber_ ciertas_ cosas.

- Gracias- dije y luego agregue- ¿podemos ir ahora?- me puse de pié- ¿espera, qué hora es?- no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en casa de Edward ni si Charlie estaría ya en casa.

- Es casi la hora de que charlie regrese de la comisaría, estaría bien llegar antes que él a casa- Me dijo Edward, tenía razón, a pesar de que nos íbamos a casar Charlie aún seguía con el toque de queda que ahora se traducía en tener que estar en casa cuando él llegara.- Además Carlisle tiene turno en el hospital esta noche, ¿podrás esperar hasta mañana para hablar con él?- su tono de voz me indicó que iría a buscarle en seguida si yo se lo pidiese. Mi pobre Edward, se sentía culpable por algo de lo que no tenía la culpa.

- No, no es necesario molestarle- dije. No quería parecer ansiosa ni que Edward pensase que no confiaba en él, que necesitaba pruebas de su amor.- Ya vendré mañana. Ahora creo que es hora de que me lleves a casa.

- Como desees- Edward esbozó una tímida sonrisa, se levantó elegantemente del sillón, me cogió de la mano y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio.

Salimos al pasillo cogidos de la mano. Su fina y elegante mano apretaba la mía con fuerza peor con suavidad a la vez. Empezamos a caminar por el corredor cuando me detuve.

- ¡Espera!- le dije; estábamos a punto de bajar las escaleras.- ¡No me he despedido de Alice! - quería disculparme con ella por la forma en la me había comportado en el cuarto de Edward.

- No tienes por qué disculparte- Alice se materializó delante de mí. Sonreía-, aunque puedes hacerlo si quieres.- Agregó traviesa.

- ¡Alice!- exclamé. Me había asustado.- ¡Perdóname! Siento haberme comportado como lo hice. No fui justa, perdóname por favor.

- No pasa nada Bella, estás en todo tu derecho de querer saber porqué se va a retrasar tu boda.- dijo Alice.

- Pero no tenía que haberme comportado así- proseguí.- No tenía que haberme dejado llevar por mis emociones.

- Bella, eres humana- me recordó Alice tranquilamente, seguía sonriendo-, tus sentimientos te mueven y eso no es malo. No te preocupes. Por cierto- miró a Edward- deberíais daros prisa, va a llover en unos minutos.

- Ok, gracias Alice. Vamos Bella.- Edward tiró de mi brazo y empezamos a bajar las escaleras.

- ¡Adiós Alice!- grité cuando salimos. Me pareció que ella me respondía pero no pude oírla.

Llegamos a casa de Charlie cuando empezaba a llover. Mi padre aún no había llegado lo que era bueno, no me apetecía escuchar un sermón paterno-filial esta noche.

Edward abrió la puerta de la entrada y me siguió hasta la cocina. Permanecíamos en silencio, desde que habíamos salido de la casa de los Cullen ni Edward ni yo habíamos abierto la boca. Sentía que debía romper el hielo, no quería que Edward pensase que estaba enfadada, pero no se me ocurría qué podría decir. Sin poder evitarlo pensé en Emmet y en su facilidad para hacer bromas, seguro que él sabría como aflojar la tensión de una situación así. Como una autómata abrí el frigorífico y cogí los filetes que tenía preparado hacer para la cena. Edward ya había puesto la sartén al fuego.

Empecé a sazonar la carne cuando me dí cuenta de que Edward me estaba mirando. Lo que hizo que me detuviera no fue que me mirase, al fin y al cabo lo hacía todos los días; le hacia gracia verme preparar "tierra" como él llamaba a la comida. No, lo que me llamó la atención fue que sus ojos, siempre amables y tiernos se veían ahora tapados por un velo de culpabilidad, pesar. No pude evitar que mi corazón se encogiera. Un ángel no debería sentir tanta pena y tanto dolor. Mi cara debió delatarme porque Edward relajó su postura de una forma demasiado teatral e intentó sonreír. Se acercó a mí.

- Bella- me susurró.- ¿Algo va mal?

- Tus ojos- dije despacio.- están tapados, ¿por qué Edward?, ¿qué te pasa?

- Ha sido un día demasiado largo- fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Su voz acompañaba a sus ojos y no a la falsa sonrisa que había creado para no preocuparme. _Si ha sido un día demasiado largo_ pensé, _para todos._

- No voy a anular la boda- dije adivinando sus pensamientos y por extensión su pesar.- Nunca voy a dejarte.

- Sabes que lo entendería...- su voz me desgarró por dentro. ¡Era tan derrotista, tan pesimista!

- ¡Edward!- le abracé y levanté mi cabeza para mirar sus ojos, quería que supiera que estaba ahí, que no me iba a ir- Quiero ser tuya, ser tu esposa PARA SIEMPRE y nada podrá cambiar eso. Por favor- supliqué- no sigas con esos pensamientos tan tristes, no son buenos.

- Es solo que...- su voz parecía algo más esperanzada pero todavía era reacio a ilusionarse para que luego la decepción no fuese mayor- aún no acabó de creerme que no decidas un día despertarte de todo esta pesadilla y decidas huir de mí.

- Pues créelo porque NUNCA te dejaré, esto no es una pesadilla para mí y si lo es es la mejor pesadilla que he tenido en mi vida- sonreí-. Además ¿sobre qué apostarían Emmet y Jasper si te dejara?- intenté cambiar de tema para animarle, me parecía que por un día ya habíamos tenido bastante pesar.

Mis palabras surgieron efecto porque Edward se rió.

- La verdad es que sería algo interesante de ver, porque hace años que no veía a Emmet y Jasper tan entretenidos con algo durante más de dos semanas.- Sus ojos recuperaron su brillo natural. Acercó sus labios a los míos.- Te quiero.- me susurró.

- Yo también te quiero- respondí instantes antes de que nuestras bocas se fundieran en un beso.

Cerré los ojos cuando mi corazón se emocionó y empezó a saltar dentro de mi pecho, creo que nunca podría dejar que Edward me besase sin tener un paro cardiaco. Coloqué mis brazos sobre sus hombros y despacio seguí besándolo, no quería que el beso acabase nunca por eso no me dejaba llevar por los deseos que tenía. Edward puso una de sus manos en mis caderas mientras que la otra se situó en mi espalda. Sentirle provocó que mi cuerpo se electrificara. Entonces un desagradable olor llegó hasta mi nariz. ¡El aceite se estaba quemando!

- ¡Edward, Edward!- chillé y corrí hacia el fuego. El humo llegaba casi hasta el techo. - ¡Abre las ventanas, corre!

Edward corrió hacia las ventanas de la cocina a una velocidad demasiado elevada para un humano. El humo llenaba toda la estancia pero al menos no había fuego. Cogí un periódico y empecé a moverlo para disipar el humo. No quería que Charlie llegase y se encontrase una humareda en la casa que le impidiese verme.

Mi corazón seguía saltando en mi pecho pero ahora ya no por la atracción que Edward influía en mí, sino por el susto del aceite. Si me hubiese dado cuenta un segundo más tarde, sólo un segundo. No quise ni imaginarlo. Sin poder evitarlo me eché a reír. La risa me liberaba. Al reírme todo lo que había sucedido ese día se iba diluyendo.

Edward me miraba, estupefacto en un principio, temiendo que mi risa fuese a derivar el llanto de un momento a otro. Sin embargo pronto se unió a mi risa. Oírlo reír era como subir al cielo y escuchar un coro celestial. Sus ojos brillaban y estaban claros, transparentes, sin temores ni miedos.

- Adoro ese color en tu piel.- Dijo al cabo de un rato. Mi cara se había puesto roja de tanto reírme.

Se acercó a mí y pasó su dedo índice por mi rostro, rozó mis mejillas encendidas con su fino y frío dedo; bajó su mano hasta mi boca y apretó suavemente mis labios. Mi boca se abrió ligeramente, esperando reunirse con sus labios. El sonrió y acercó su rostro al mío. Podía sentir su embriagador aliento a escasos centímetros de mí. Abrí más la boca y cerré los ojos. Sentí cómo sus labios presionaban los míos y cómo mi corazón se volvía aún más loco. Levanté mi brazo derecho para rodear su cuello pero Edward se separó de mí.

- Charlie está llegando a casa.- susurró.- Puedo oírle.

Abrí los ojos decepcionada.

- Sólo un beso más- supliqué- ¡sólo uno!- Se rió.

- No quiero que se queme la casa por estar besándonos-, parecía divertido, como si se estuviese pensando seriamente el probar si sería capar de dejar que se quemara la casa por besarle.

Enfurruñada, como una niña pequeña a la que le quitan su caramelo, me puse a hacer la cena. Oí el coche de Charlie llegando a casa.

- Está aparcando el coche.- me susurró Edward y empezó a poner la mesa.

Instantes después oí la puerta de la entrada y la voz de Charlie.

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Huele a quemado!- su olfato de polícia le advirtió de que podría haber peligro.

- ¡No te preocupes papá! ¡Está todo bien!- le tranquilicé.

Charlie se acercó a la cocina con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Se ha quemado algo?- registró la cocina en busca de la fuente del problema.- Hola Edward- dijo cuanto se fijó en mi prometido.- Esto, ¿qué tal los recados?

- Hola jefe Swan- Edward fue tan cortés y caballeroso como siempre.

- Todo fue bien papá.- Le contesté.- Ya tenemos el menú de la boda. Siéntate- pedí-, la cena está lista.

- Estupendo porque esta noche hay partido.

La cena fue distendida, Charlie habló casi todo el tiempo, sobre todo con Edward que ultimamente parecía ser un experto en deporte americano. Sin duda era un buen modo para ganarse el favor de Charlie.

- Tan pronto como acabamos de cenar Charlie se fue a ver el partido y Edward se quedó para ayudarme a fregar los platos.

- Puedes ir a ver el partido si quieres.- Le dije socarronamente.

- Creo que hoy Charlie puede esperar un poco- contestó sonriendo.

Me dió un beso fugaz.

- ¡Edward! Ven a ver el partido- llamó Charlie desde el salón.

- Se requiere su presencia caballero.- Dije refiriéndome a Charlie.

- Ven pronto.-me susurró. Y luego elevó la voz.- ¡Ya voy jefe Swan!- se encaminó al salón.

Acabé de fregar y fui al salón. Charlie sólo tenía ojos para el partido que estaban retransmitiendo. De vez en cuando daba un grito e intercambiaba algunas frases con Edward que le respondía siempre lo que mi padre quería oír. Mi prometido tenía la vista fija en la pantalla del televisor pero sus pensamientos sin duda estaban muy alejados de lo que sucedía en el partido. Me senté en el sillón y me recosté en el sillón. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él pero a la vez manteníamos los modales delante de mi padre. Era una petición de Edward, no sobrepasar los límites que mi padre había impuesto cuando aceptó mi compromiso con Edward.

Cuando acabó el partido Edward se despidió de mi padre y me dió un beso de buenas noches en la entrada de la calle. Yo subí a cambiarme para reunirme con mi prometido en mi cuarto como todas las noches. Me puse un pijama corto que me había comprado recientemente. Era de algodón fijo, sin mangas y se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo. Cuando entré en mi dormitorio Edward ya estaba allí, tumbado en mi cama.

- Ven, recuéstate a mi lado- Me dijo sonriendo suavemente cuando entré.

Hice lo que me decía y me acomodé en su pecho. Edward me arropó con una manta para que no me cogiese frío. Sin poder evitarlo bostecé.

- Será mejor que te duermas amor, ha sido una noche muy larga y mañana va a ser un día duro.

Intenté quejarme pero lo cierto era que tenía razón. Notaba mi voz pastosa y pesada y todo el cansancio del día que luchaba conmigo. Al final no pude hacer otra cosa más que asentir. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar mientras me tarareaba mi nana al oído.


	5. Decisión

**Muchísimas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews. Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero he tenido muchos exámenes y no he tenido mucho tiempo. Este capítulo me ha quedado un poco largo y algo lioso pero es importante lo que se dice para poder comprender algo mejor todo lo que luego va a suceder. Siento si parecer demasiado técnico pero era vital que quedara bien.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por todo. Un último detalle: a menos que se especifique lo contrario la historia estará siempre narrada por Bella :)**

* * *

Me desperté al sentir el contacto de una gélida mano con mi piel. Abrí los ojos y me encontré a mi ángel arrodillado en el suelo, con su cara apoyada en mi almohada a escasos centímetros de la mía. Tenía dibujada una media sonrisa en su rostro.

- Buenos días dormilona.- cantó con voz suave.

Su mano cogió con cuidado un mechón de mi cabello y lo apartó dulcemente de mi cara para darme un suave beso. Agradecí que mi corazón todavía estuviese medio dormido y no se pusiese a dar saltos porque no sé si lo hubiera soportado.

- Buenos días.- Bostecé- ¿Y Charlie?

- Se ha ido ya a la comisaría.- Dijo tranquilamente- Bella, - su tono de voz cambió, se hizo más tímido y bajo- ¿Todavía quieres ir a hablar con Carlisle?- me preguntó.

_Carlisle_. A mi cabeza llegaron todos los sucesos ocurridos el día anterior. _Carlisle, _repetí, claro que quería ir a verle. Pero no sabía si Edward se lo habría replanteado y se enfadaría conmigo. Escruté sus ojos para ver si había alguna respuesta en ellos pero no encontré nada. Tenía que ser yo la que decidiese, sin importarme lo que Edward pudiera pensar.

- Si.- susurré, temiendo que si lo decía demasiado alto Edward se enfadaría.

- Pues vamos.- Me dijo. Su voz volvía a estar como siempre, alegre y despreocupada.

Me levanté y me vestí a toda velocidad. Cogí unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y una blusa blanca de manga corta. Al mirarme al espejo no pude evitar sentir que iba bastante formal, en parte gracias al anillo de compromiso que Edward me había dado y que le daba un toque distinguido a todo lo que me ponía ultimamente.

Bajé al piso de abajo y fui directa a la entrada pero Edward me obligó a ir a la cocina y desayunar algo.

- Carlisle va a estar en casa toda la mañana. No tienes por qué dejar de comer por ir antes.- Me dijo.

Cuando por fin estuvo satisfecho de mi desayuno (zumo, café y dos tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada) nos dirigimos a la entrada. El cielo amenazaba lluvia así que cogí el impermeable. Edward me abrió la puerta y salimos al jardín.

- ¿Y tú coche?- pregunté cuando salimos. Sólo estaba mi furgoneta y sabía que a Edward no le gustaba ir en un automóvil que no llegaba a 70 kilómetros por hora.

- Está en casa.- Contestó.- Me lo llevé ayer cuando salí de tu casa. Iremos a mi modo.- Sonrió.

- ¿Y si llueve?- no quería estar corriendo por ahí si empezaba a llover.

- Tranquila, llegaremos mucho antes de que empiece a llover.- Dijo pagado de sí mismo.

Me resigné, no quería empezar una discusión con Edward. Me cogió en brazos.

- Cierra los ojos.-Dijo.

Tan pronto como obedecí sentí un golpe y deduje que habíamos empezado a correr. El viento azotaba mi rostro y me despejaba. Por primera vez lo agradecí, quería estar despierta cuando hablásemos con Carlisle.

El viento me traía el cautivador aroma de Edward. Me dejé llevar por ese olor, intentando descifrar los diferentes matices que tenía: creí adivinar en el fondo un poso añejo, la solemnidad del paso del tiempo; también percibí un toque salvaje, de hojas y árboles, de manada, de fieras en plena batalla, y sin embargo tenía también un toque dulce; que me recordó al maná, a leche y miel. Así debía haber sido el néctar de los dioses. Pero aunque pudiera parecerlo no era un aroma pesado, no. Era ligero, fresco, juvenil; como el rocío de la mañana posado en la hierba. Aspiré con fuerza, llenándome de Edward.

Había más ahí, pude sentirlo, pero no lograba descifrar qué faltaba. Sí que noté algo que sobresalía por encima de las demás sensaciones: la elegancia; el equilibrio. Todas las esencias parecían estar mezcladas de forma milimetrada, no dejando que ninguna de ellas arruinase la obra.

La voz de Edward me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos Bella.- Me dijo suavemente. Me bajó con cuidado al suelo y abrí los ojos. La mansión Cullen se alzaba ante mí- Vamos.- Me cogió de la mano y entramos en la casa. Enseguida oír unos ruidos de lucha procedentes del salón.

- ¡Venga Jazz!- Se burlaba Emmet.- ¿No puedes hacerlo mejor?

- ¿Se están peleando?- pregunté horrorizada a Edward. Ya los había visto anteriormente luchando y aunque sabía que no les pasaba nada no podía evitar sentir miedo por si se dañaban.

- ¡Oh!, tranquila- me dijo Edward.- Están probando un nuevo juego de lucha interactivo.

Efectivamente. Cuando los tuve a la vista observé que ambos llevaban en las manos dos mandos sujetos con una cinta y pegaban golpes en el aire luchando entre sí. De vez en cuando miraban a la pantalla donde dos muñecos repetían los movimientos que ellos hacían.

- ¿Acaso eres una niñita humana?- Seguí gritando Emmet. Su hermano le ignoraba.

- Uy.. casi- dijo Emmet con fingido miedo.- ... si no hubieras sido tan lento.- Al parecer Jasper le había lanzado un gancho de derecha que Emmet había esquivado con una finta.

- Bella- susurró entonces Jasper.

- ¿Qué?- Emmet se distrajo y su hermano aprovechó para pegarle un puñetazo cibernético que le valió la pelea.- ¡Eh!- se quejó Emmet.- ¡No vale usar a Bella para ganar! ¡Eso es trampa!

Se deshizo de los mandos del juego y corrió hacia su hermano con la intención de empezar una pelea real. Me asusté.

- ¡Niños!- la voz de Esme me llegó desde el piso de arriba.- Comportaos por favor. Tenemos visita.

- Si mamá.- Dijeron ambos y se detuvieron.-Hola Bella.

- ¿Te has caído alguna vez hoy?- Soltó Emmet.

- ¡Emmet!- Esme bajaba las escaleras.

- ¡Uy! Lo siento- Emmet echó a correr hacia el jardín, escapando de su madre.

- Hola Bella, cariño.- Su voz se había vuelto dulce y angelical. Me abrazó con ternura y luego miró a Edward.- Alice y Carlisle os esperan en el despacho.

- Gracias mamá.- Contestó Edward.

Se notaba que era el favorito de Esme y no hacía nada por quitarle a su "madre" esa opinión de la cabeza.

- ¿Vamos?- me preguntó.

- Si.- Intenté que mi voz sonara decidida.- Hasta luego Esme.

- Adiós, Bella.- Me sonrió.

Subimos las escaleras y empezamos a caminar por el largo corredor. Al llegar a la puerta del despacho de Carlisle Edward se detuvo.

- Adelante.- Nos invitó la voz de Carlisle.

Edward abrió la puerta. Carlisle se encontraba en su sillón de cuero, situado detrás del enorme escritorio de caoba. Alice se encontraba sentada en una cómoda silla de madera. Al parecer estaban esperándonos.

- Carlisle. Veníamos a hablar contigo para ver si podías darnos algunas respuestas sobre una visión que Alice tuvo ayer por la tarde.- Dijo Edward.

- Sentimos mucho molestarte.- Me disculpé.

- No es ninguna molestia. Alice me ha estado poniendo al corriente mientras subíais. Al parecer tuvo una visión en la que os veía casándoos el 21 de septiembre ¿no es cierto?

- Si, así es.- contestó Edward. Se acercó más a Carlisle y a Alice.

- Esto...- titubeé.- Yo aún no sé realmente qué es lo que vio Alice.

Me sentía estúpida, era la única persona de esa habitación que no sabía realmente qué estaba pasando.

- ¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó Carlisle a Edward y a Alice.- Su voz, que siempre estaba calmada tenía un poso de asombro e incredulidad.

Edward tardó un poco en contestar. Luego susurró un simple sí.

- Bella, ¿por qué no te sientas?- Me dijo Carlisle señalándome la silla que había libre al lado de Alice.

Le obedecí en silencio.

- Bien, primero tenemos que ponerte al corriente sobre lo que vio Alice; ¿qué es lo que sabes?

Empecé a relatarle a Carlisle todo lo ocurrido la tarde anterior. Él me escuchaba sin interrumpirme, atento no sólo a mis palabras sino también a mis gestos. En cuanto terminé de hablar Carlisle me apretó la mano, que tenía sobre su escritorio, como muestra de cariño.

- Bien.- Me sonrió. Luego se dirigió a su hija – Alice, creo que es momento de que le cuentes a Bella qué viste en tu visión para que pueda comprender mejor las cosas.

Alice miró entonces a Edward y sus ojos brillaron un instante. Edward negó levemente con la cabeza. Lo hizo tan rápido que no supe si me lo había imaginado o no.

- Bella,- empezó Alice.- te dije que te había visto casándote el día 21 de septiembre ¿no es cierto?

- Si,- dije- pero no me contaste por qué ese día.

- Eso es porque yo tampoco acabo de comprender completamente por qué tienes que casarte ese día.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

- Entonces si no lo sabes ¿por qué tengo que casarme ese día?

- Pues porque vi varios acontecimientos que no sucederían si no te casas ese día. Además, nunca antes se me había mostrado el día exacto que tienen que suceder las cosas, por eso creo que es importante que tu boda sea ese día.- Alice intentaba desesperadamente hacerme comprender que ese día tenía que ser el día de mi boda pero yo necesitaba algo más. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que no pasaría si no me casaba el 21 de septiembre.

- ¿Qué viste?- Exigí.- Dime qué viste que no sucedería si no me caso el 21 de septiembre y me lo empezaré a pensar. - Tenía que ser una muy buena razón.

Alice no se lo pensó dos veces. Adivinó qué era lo que más quería oír y lo dijo:

- Si no te casas el 21 de septiembre nunca serás vampiro.- Dijo con una voz algo presuntuosa.

_Bingo_.

Tardé un poco en contestar. Asimilando lo que esas palabras significaban. No convertirme en vampiro era la segunda cosa que más temía en el mundo. La primera cosa era perder a Edward cosa que también sucedería si no llegaba a convertirme nunca. Miré a Edward; me sonrió con esa media sonrisa suya que tanto me enloquecía. Mi corazón se aceleró sólo de pensar que si no me casaba no podría ver esa sonrisa eternamente.

- Esta bien- mi voz tembló cuando empecé a hablar.- Si no hay otro remedio...- me rendía, ¡me rendía!

Una parte de mi cabeza me chillaba que estaba loca por rendirme tan pronto, por no querer saber todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero la otra parte me decía que eso era lo correcto, para poder estar con Edward tenía que hacer algunos sacrificios. _Después de todo_, intentaba convencerme a mí misa, _sólo serán un par de meses, y además Esme era tres años mayor que Carlisle cuando él la convirtió._

_¡Pero no sabes qué más te están ocultando! _Seguía diciendo mi pepito grillo particular. _¿Te vas a rendir sin saber qué papel juega el equinocio en todo esto? _Había que reconocer que tenía parte de razón. Todavía no me habían dicho lo que más les había preocupado el día anterior: el asunto del equinocio de otoño y del eclipse.

Miré a mi alrededor. Carlisle estaba sentado en su sillón, mirándome tranquilamente, dejándome tiempo para pensar. Alice tenía los ojos brillantes por la emoción. Mi rendición había despertado en ella el furor prenupcial con más fuerza que antes. Edward, de pie a mi espalda, tenía la mano sobre mi hombro y lo apretaba suavemente.

- Pero tengo varias preguntas primero- Dije finalmente. No estaba dispuesta a salir de esa habitación sin saber primero ciertas cosas.

- Por supuesto.- Dijo Carlisle. - Pregunta lo que quieras.

- ¿Qué significa eso del equinocio? Edward lo mencionó ayer, y también algo de un eclipse.

- ¡Ah!- Carlisle sonrió.- Eso era lo que queríais preguntarme vosotros ¿no?- Les dijo a Edward y a Alice. Ambos asintieron.- Bien, he de reconocer que en un principio me extrañó un poco la presencia que tiene el eclipse en la visión de Alice, y el hecho de que la boda tenga que celebrarse el día del equinocio no hizo más que aumentar mi asombro. Sin embargo creo que podría haber una relación.

- Vereis,- Carlisle se levantó y empezó a caminar por el despacho- nosotros, los vampiros, al igual que el resto de criaturas de la tierra, estamos influenciados por los movimientos lunares. De hecho, es posible que la luna nos afecte más a nosotros que a cualquier otro ser, debido a nuestra naturaleza.- Abrió los brazos y se señaló a sí mismo.- En ciertas fechas, como los solsticios o los equinocios, queda más patente esa influencia de la luna. Así por ejemplo, el momento del año en el que somos más poderosos es el día del solsticio de invierno, cuando la noche es más larga que el día; y por el contrario en el solsticio de verano es cuando más débiles somos."

- ¿Y el equinocio?- pregunté.

- En el equinocio día y noche miden lo mismo, es un momento de equilibrio para nosotros. No me extraña que Alice os viera casándoos ese día en el que más equilibradas están nuestras habilidades.

Alice asintió, se veía que estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo que Carlisle estaba diciendo.

- ¿Y el eclipse?- pregunté- ¿qué tiene que ver en todo esto?¿ va a haber un eclipse pronto?

- El eclipse, claro.- Dijo Carlisle.-Bueno, buscaremos las fechas de los próximos eclipses.

Encendió su ordenador y se puso a teclear la pantalla. Al parecer encontró algo extraño porque su frente se arrugó de preocupación unos instantes. Cuando habló lo hizo como si aún estuviera meditando lo que acababa de leer.

- Al parecer va a haber un eclipse solar total el próximo verano. La luna ocultará el Sol completamente en junio. Y...- se quedó quieto un momento.- vaya, que curioso.

- ¿El qué?- casi chillé.

- Pues que el 21 de septiembre de este año todos los planetas estarán perfectamente alineados con el Sol. Hace más de cinco siglos que no sucede esto.- Contestó Carlisle tranquilamente.

- ¿Y eso es malo?- Había empezado a tener miedo todo parecía ocurrir el 21 de septiembre.

- ¿Malo?- Carlisle me miró extrañado.- No, no es nada malo. De hecho el que ese día los planetas estén alineados no es algo malo. Simplemente que será un bonito espectáculo, por la noche se podrá ver algunas luces brillando en el cielo y formando una línea: eso serán los planetas. Y todo estará más equilibrado.- Se rió al parecer, de una broma que no logré comprender.

- ¿Entonces no tiene nada que ver con el eclipse que vio Alice en su visión?- Tenía la sensación de ser la única que todavía recelaba.

- No puedo asegurarlo todavía pero estoy casi seguro de que el eclipse que vio Alice es irrelevante, pero no te preocupes Bella, no es nada malo. Los vampiros seremos más poderosos cuando llegue el eclipse.

- No te preocupes Bella.- Alice se acercó a mí y me tocó el brazo de forma complice. - No creo que sea nada malo, sino lo habría sabido.

- Bella cariño, ya ves que no es nada malo.- Edward se arrodilló a mi lado y me miró a los ojos.- Nos casaremos en un día perfecto, ya verás como va a salir todo bien.

- Entonces, ¿por qué ayer Alice y tú estabais tan preocupados?- respondí testaruda.

- Bella, tienes que entender que era la primera vez que tenía una visión así y no sabíamos si tenía alguna importancia o no. Pero ya ves que no la tiene, al menos no es algo malo.- Dijo Alice despreocupadamente. Intenté captar algo que me dijera si mentía o no pero no logré encontrar nada, era sincera.

Realmente parecía que todo se había resuelto muy facilmente. Alice estaba satisfecha con la explicación de Carlisle y parecía haber asumido que lo que un día antes le preocupaba no era nada de importancia. Edward también estaba tranquilo, confiado; me miraba con esperanza y con ese amor suyo tan incondicional que me derretía. Puso su mentón sobre mi antebrazo y me sonrió; sabía que esperaba mi respuesta sobre el día que nos casaríamos. Tenía miedo, por alguna extraña razón sabía que el día 21 iba a ser el comienzo de algo que escapaba a mi razonamiento. Pero le había prometido a Edward que o me casaba el 10 de agosto o el 21 de septiembre y la visión de Alice me había hecho descartar la primera opción. Por un instante pasó por mi cabeza la idea de anularlo todo pero mi instinto de supervivencia me recordó que no sería capaz de ver a Edward a la cara después de romperle su máxima ilusión. Decidí apostar en favor de Alice, así que me giré hacia ella:

- Alice, creo que debemos empezar a llamar a todos los sitios y decirles que la boda se retrasa hasta el 21 de septiembre.- Intenté sonreír y lo conseguí a duras penas.

En cuanto pronuncié esas palabras Alice se puso a chillar de la emoción:

- ¡Ay! ¿entonces el 21? ¡Pues vamos! Tenemos muchísimas cosas que hacer.- Se levantó y tiró de mí hasta levantarme de la silla en la que unos segundos antes estaba sentada. Me habría caído de no ser porque Edward me agarró.- Edward.- Dijo mirando a su hermano.- ¿No te importa que te la robe verdad?- Y sin esperar respuesta me arrastró hasta la puerta del despacho.

- ¡La quiero de vuelta pronto, Alice! ¡Y de una pieza!- Le chilló Edward cuando salimos del despacho de Carlisle.

**Edward POV**

"_Edward, quédate un momento por favor"_ Me dijo la voz de Carlisle en mi cabeza. Sonaba preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Carlisle?- Dije en cuanto Alice se llevó a Bella del despacho.

Las pude oír en el pasillo; Bella se quejaba de que Alice le hacía daño en el brazo. Mi pobre y frágil Bella. A veces tenia la sensación de que le estaba haciendo pasar demasiadas cosas.

- Hay algo que quiero que sepas respecto al día de tu boda.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Sabía que ahí había algo raro. Desde que Carlisle había ojeado el ordenador había empezado a repasar mentalemente todas las enfermedades de sus pacientes.

- No es cierto que la alineación de los planetas no nos vaya a afectar.- Mi padre fue directo, se lo agradecí.

- ¿Bella corre algún peligro?- Si era así tenía que saberlo. Me dirigí hacia la puerta para abrirla e ir a avisar a Bella; no iba a poner en peligro a mi ángel por nada del mundo.

- Cálmate- dijo con voz pausada tranquilizándome.- Aún no sé con seguridad cómo nos afectará ese fenómeno pero estoy seguro de que no es nada malo porque lo que Alice me ha dicho que ha visto en su visión augura un buen porvenir.

- ¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes?- la fiera de mi interior había empezado a rugir. ¿Porqué mi padre me estaba ocultando estas cosas? Si Bella estaba en peligro tenía que saberlo, estaba en su derecho.

- Edward, Bella ya ha pasado por muchas cosas estos días, ¿qué crees que pensaría si le digo que no sé todavía cómo estaremos el día de su boda?- me repuso.

Eso me calmó de golpe. Si Bella hubiese sabido lo que me estaba contando Carlisle seguramente habría cancelado la boda indefinidamente, y no creo que pudiese superar eso. No, definitivamente no podría superar el que Bella no quisiese declarar nuestro amor de forma oficial y sin embargo habría entendido sus motivos para hacerlo. No quería causarle ningún mal a mi vida pero era demasiado egoísta como para permitir que me dejase, como para poder superarlo. Si Bella me abandonase moriría, o lo que fuera que hiciéramos los vampiros. No, Carlisle tenía razón; como siempre; si no había peligro para Bella era mejor que no se enterase de ciertas cosas. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta pero no quería pensar en ello en ese momento.

- Lo entiendes ¿no?- Carlisle lograba adivinar mis pensamientos sin tener mi poder.- Edward- se acercó a mí que me había puesto de pie detrás de la silla en la que unos minutos antes había estado Bella.- No es nada malo, de eso estoy seguro. Pero no sé a ciencia cierta cómo nos sentiremos ese día, si estaremos más débiles o más fuertes, o incluso si no sentiremos ningún tipo de cambio.

- Pero entonces Bella podría correr peligro.- repuse. Si mi padre, el ser más sabio que conocía no era capaz de asegurarme ¿cómo iba a estar el día de mi boda a lo mejor no debía celebrarse ese día?

- No - negó rotundamente-. Tú has visto la visión de Alice y sabes que nadie sufrirá ningún daño ese día, por eso no creo que sea malo celebrar vuestro enlace el 21 de septiembre.

- ¿Estás seguro?- recelaba.- Porque si no sabes cómo nos va a afectar no puedes estar seguro de que no vaya a ser nada malo.

- Confío en tu hermana y sé que no pasará nada malo ese día. Sólo quería que supieras que si ese día te levantas algo débil o distinto no es malo. Sé que es una tontería pero creo que es importante que os caseis ese día y que Bella pueda estar tranquila.

- Está bien Carlisle.- Me rendí, si él decía que no era malo le creería.- Pero entonces ¿por qué me lo has contado?

- Muy simple. Tarde o temprano lo verías en mi mente y no quería que te preocuparas o hicieras algo ridículo e imprudente.- Sonrió.

Tenía razón, si lo hubiera visto en su mente seguramente habría tomado una decisión imprudente y estúpida.

No pude evitar sonreír también. Mi padre se acercó entonces a mí y me abrazó.

- Me hace muy feliz que hayas encontrado a alguien que te ame y a quien amar. Bella es una muy buena chica y sé que vais a ser muy felices.

- Gracias, Carlisle- le dije.- Espero que todo salga bien.- dije temeroso.

El pitido del busca de Carlisle nos interrumpió.

- Es del hospital.- Dijo.- Un accidente. Lo siento hijo. Tengo que irme.

- No pasa nada papá.

Carlisle me sonrió y salió del despacho dejándome solo con mis pensamientos. Me iba a casar con Bella. Después de una noche muy larga en la que había creído que no saldría bien, que ella me dejaría, las aguas volvían a su cauce. Mi Bella, ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora? Decidí averiguarlo y busqué la voz de Alice entre todas las de mi familia. Oí a Bella hablar con Charlie a través de la mente de mi hermana. Mi futuro suegro seguía pensando en mí como el principal sospechoso de herir el corazón de su hija. No había superado el que yo hubiera abandonado a Bella y no podía culparlo por ello.

Decidí ir a mi cuarto y escuchar música, relajarme un rato.

Al llegar puse un nuevo Cd en el reproductor y me dejé llevar por el Arabesco de Debussy. Perdí la noción del tiempo, me sumí en un mar de tranquilidad y de paz. Una cura a todo lo que había pasado ese día. Fue la mente de mi hermana la que me sacó de mi "sueño" particular. _"Uy, se me había olvidado que Bella necesita comer"_ ¿Comer? ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Me levanté rapidamente y salí de mi cuarto a tiempo para encontrarme con Alice y con Bella, que se dirigían a la cocina.


	6. Explicaciones

**Hola!! muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que os siga gustando la histora. Poco a poco nos acercamos a la acción, y os prometo que valdrá la pena!!**

**Este capítulo es un poco de transición, para explicar lo que le pasa a Bella cuando sale del despacho de Carlisle con Alice. Espero haberoslo hecho un tanto ameno, e quitado un par de trozo para que no sea tan pesado.**

**Un saludo! :)**

- Alice.- Me quejé en cuanto salimos del despacho de Carlisle- Me haces daño.- Notaba mi brazo rojo por la presión que Alice hacía con su manos.

- Uy perdona Bella- Me liberó.

- Gracias.- Me froté el brazo. Estaba rojo y tenía marcadas las huellas de la mano de Alice, calculé que le llevaría un buen rato curase.

Alice me condujo a su dormitorio y en seguida me puso a trabajar. Puso en mis manos una lista con los teléfonos de todos los invitados a mi boda y un teléfono móvil.

- Alice,- le dije cuando me dió el teléfono para empezar a llamar a los primeros teléfonos.- creo que primero debería decírselo a mis padres, ¿no crees?

- Ah claro.- contestó tranquilamente.- Sí, llámalos primero a ellos. Aunque no creo que les moleste mucho. Por cierto, ¿qué le vas a decir?

Cierto, no había pensado en eso. No podía decirle que mi futura cuñada vampira que tenía visiones había visto que o me casaba el 21 de septiembre o no me convertiría en aquello que llevaba anhelando ser desde que había conocido a Edward.

- ¿Alguna idea?- pregunté, esperando que hubiera tenido una visión que me dijese qué hacer.

- Mm,- meditó durante lo que a mí me parecieron horas- ¿qué tal si el dices que quieres tener más tiempo para prepararlo todo? Es simple, no tienes que mentir demasiado lo que en tu caso es bueno porque no se te da nada bien mentir y tecnicamente no estarías mintiendo.

Decidí hacerle caso. Al fin y al cabo en parte tenía razón, si retrasábamos la boda tendríamos más tiempo para preparalo todo y no estaría mintiendo del todo. Llamé a René primero, había sido la más reacia a aceptar nuestro matrimonio. Tan pronto como le conté que la boda se retrasaba me preguntó si había discutido con Edward y comentó algo así como que ella siempre había sabido que no estábamos destinados el uno para el otro y que yo era demasiado joven para casarme, etc, etc. Tardé más de media hora en convencerla nuevamente de que Edward y yo estábamos bien y que el retraso de la boda era sólo porque así tendríamos más tiempo para preparalo todo. Al final acabó asumiéndolo y me recordó que si algo pasaba la llamase inmediatamente.

- Bien.- Me felicitó Alice.- Has estado bastante convincente, creo que René se ha quedado satisfecha.

- Ahora toca lo más difícil; llamar a Charlie.- repuse. Charlie había sufrido conmigo cuando Edward me dejó y cualquier atisbo de que algo no iba bien entre nosotros le ponía extremadamente tenso y sus ojos echaban chispas.

Llamé a la comisaría. Me atendió John, un muchacho que acababa de llegar hacía unos pocos días. Tardó unos minutos en conectarme con Charlie. Cuando le dije que la boda se posponía se puso a gritar.

- "Es por él, ¿no? Ese Cullen, te ha hecho algo, ¿no? ¡Sabía que no era bueno para tí! ¡Voy a matarlo!"- su voz se oía amplificada. Tuve que gritar para poder hacerme oír en medio de sus palabrotas.

Me costó mucho convencerle de que Edward no era el culpable de nada, y creo que no llegué a convencerle del todo. Una vez que se tranquilizó y aceptó que Edward no me había vuelto a abandonar le entró la curiosidad.

- "Entonces, ¿si todo está bien entre vosotros dos porqué vais a retrasar la boda?, ¿qué ha pasado?"

- Es que estábamos planeándolo todo demasiado rápido y no teníamos tiempo para casi nada.- mentir se me daba fatal y esperaba que Charlie no se enterase de mi engaño. Tragué saliva y continué- Así Alice tendrá más tiempo para organizar todo lo relacionado con la boda y.- me mordí el labio, lo que iba a decir no me gustaba nada.- Así me casaré con 19 años, no seré tan joven ¿no?

- "Eh,... bueno- Charlie parecía estar pensando qué decir.- está bien hija, si tú crees que es lo que debes hacer, adelante. Te veo a la noche"

- Ok, papá. Gracias.

En cuanto colgué el teléfono Alice me pasó toda una lista de invitados a los que había que llamar para avisar del cambio de fecha de la boda. Estuvimos toda la mañana llamando por teléfono y cuando dieron las dos aún quedaban bastantes personas por llamar. El rugido de mis tripas interrumpió lo que estábamos haciendo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Se me había olvidado que necesitas comer con más frecuencia que nosotros!- Me dijo Alice.- Vamos, bajaremos ha hacerte algo de comida.- Me quitó el teléfono y la lista de personas a las que había que llamar.

Salimos de su dormitorio y recorrimos el pasillo. Me sorprendió ver a Edward de pié, esperando. Mi corazón se aceleró. Cuando llevaba un rato sin estar con él y luego le veía mi corazón enloquecía. Siempre me olvidaba de lo hermoso que era y cuando lo volvía a ver, toda la plenitud de su belleza me golpeaba de lleno, descolocándome.

- ¿Ya habéis acabado- Preguntó.

- ¡No! Sólo hemos parado un momento para que Bella coma algo.- Dijo Alice.

- Entonces ahora mismo está libre ¿no?- Dijo pícaramente, mientras me miraba a los ojos. Me puse roja sin saber por qué.

Edward no esperó una respuesta de su hermana, se acercó y me cogió de la mano. Miró mi brazo, que aún conservaba restos del apretón de Alice y sus ojos se oscurecieron un instante para volver a brillar a continuación. Empezamos a bajar las escaleras.

- Si, Alice.- Dijo de mala gana. Supuse que estaba respondiendo a algo que su hermana le había dicho pero que yo no había oído.- Luego te la devuelvo.

Llegamos al pie de la escalera y nos dirigimos a la cocina. Desde que Edward y yo nos habíamos prometido oficialmente los Cullen habían tenido el detalle de comprar comida humana para mí, pues me pasaba en la mansión la mayor parte del día.

- ¿Qué tal Charlie y René?- Me preguntó cuando llegamos a la cocina.

- Eh- me quedé descolocada ¿cómo sabía que había hablado con Charlie y con René?- Bueno... me ha costado un poco convencerles de que todo iba bien y de que tú no eres el demonio- se rió.- pero... ¿cómo sabes que hablé con Charlie y con René?

- Alice.- Se limitó a decir, y se llevó el dedo índice a la sien.

- ¿Has estado leyendo los pensamientos de Alice?- pregunté molesta.

- Bueno- me dedicó mi sonrisa favorita- tenía que asegurarme de que no te estaba torturando o comiendo. ¿Lo hacia?- preguntó con fingida preocupación.

- ¡Si! Me ha tenido toda la mañana haciendo llamadas- me quejé.- Me duele la oreja.

Edward se rió. Soltó mi mano y acercó la suya a mi oreja. La rozó un instante, provocando en todo mi cuerpo una sacudida eléctrica. Pude oír su respiración como si fuera la mía propia y todo mi ser, incluída mi oreja, enrojeció. Sentí la presión suave de sus labios marmóreos en un beso curativo.

- ¿Mejor?- me susurró.

- Si- la voz apenas me salía ya que todo mi ser se había detenido.

- Bien- sonrió. Alejó su rostro del mío y se dirigió al frigorífico- Ahora, vamos a comer- dijo con voz cantarina.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunté mordazmente.- ¿Los dos?

Se giró rápidamente y en menos de una milésima de segundo estuvo sobre mí, con su boca entrabierta en mi cuello, a pocos milímetros de mi piel. El vello se me erizó, más por el susto que me había dado que por tener sus afiladísimos colmillos tan cerca de mi desprotegido cuello.

- Podría hacer un esfuerzo y comer ahora.- Dijo pícaramente.

- No me importaría- repuse de forma entrecortada.- Aunque Alice nos mataría si sabe que no me compartes.

- Eres solo mía.- Sonrío mostrando aún más sus dientes. Lentamente agarró mi cuello y fue acercando su boca a mi cuerpo. Sentí algo frio, sus labios presionando mi carne en un beso.

- ¿Qué pasó?- dije cuando separó su boca de mi cuello.

- Mejor cuando seas mi esposa.- se rió.- Ahora será mejor que _hoy_ sólo comas tú.

Volvió al frigorífico y sacó de su interior un plato preparado y lo metió en el microondas. Agradecí que Edward hubiese desistido de intentar cocinar porque era la única cosa que Edward no hacía bien, de hecho todas las comidas que me había preparado sabían a una misma cosa: tierra.

- Y ahora- hablé más para mí que para él.- a esperar hasta el 21 de septiembre, y a cumplir un año más.

- Bella.- me dijo despacio.- todo va a salir bien. Todo va a salir bien.


	7. 19

19

Los días avanzaban de forma irregular. Después del día en el que acepté casarme con Edward el día del equinocio de otoño y empecé ha hacer llamadas a los invitados se sucedieron varios días más de febril actividad cancelando todo lo contratado y recontratándolo para otro día. Y luego vino la calma, una calma cargada de mayor intensidad conforme se acercaba el día del enlace.

Algo que me llamó la atención cuando estábamos reorganizando todos los actos de la boda fue que Alice decidió que la boda ya no se celebraría en la Iglesia, sino que la ceremonia se realizaría en la mansión Cullen, intenté sonsacarle el porqué de su decisión pero sólo me dijo que así la ceremonia sería más "casera".

Edward y yo decidimos que oficialmente, no empezaríamos en la universidad de Alaska hasta después de la boda pues estaríamos muy liados esos días. Mis padres habían quedado satisfechos con nuestro razonamiento, habían insistido mucho en que yo no abandonase mis estudios pero lo que ellos no sabían era que yo no iría a la universidad. Si todo marchaba según lo planeado Edward y yo nos iríamos a una casa que los Cullen tenían en Alaska durante todo el tiempo que fuese peligroso que una neófita (como debería ser para entonces) tuviese contacto con seres humanos.

El 10 de agosto, día inicial de mi boda, llegó y pasó sin que nada visible hubiese pasado, ese día Edward y yo lo pasamos en nuestro prado, solos, sin ser molestados por nadie. Más tarde supe que el día que me tenía que haber casado un lobo estuvo rondando por los alrededores de la iglesia en la que Edward y yo nos íbamos a casar.

Extrañaba a Jacob. La última vez que le había visto él estaba convaleciente después de la pelea con Victoria y sus subordinados. Me había costado mucho despedirme de él porque sabía que una parte de mi corazón se quedaría en la Push, pero si quería seguir adelante con Edward tenía que renunciar a Jake. No había querido invitarle a la boda para no hacerle daño a él, pero sobre todo para no herirme yo. No sabía cómo reaccionaría si le viese sentado, intentando sonreír a pesar de estar llorando por dentro. Era mejor no tentar al destino.

Se acercaba el día de mi boda pero sin embargo no era eso lo que me ponía más nerviosa. Una semana antes de convertirme en Isabella Cullen llegaría mi 19 cumpleaños. El día 13 de septiembre, ese fatídico día tendría 2 años más que Edward. A pesar de que estando con él me olvida muchas veces de que yo era mayor que él en otras ocasiones no podía evitar sentir que me estaba haciendo vieja y en esos momentos el pánico que me embargaba era suficiente como para paralizarme completamente.

Había hecho prometer a Edward y al resto de los Cullen que no celebraríamos mi cumpleaños o no habría boda. Alice se había decepcionado al oírlo y ver su rostro tan triste me había apenado por dentro pero me mantuve firme. No quería celebrar mi vejez, mi decrepitud.

La madrugada entre el 12 y el 13 de septiembre tuve un sueño. Corría por el bosque de Forks, sabía que era ese bosque a pesar de que, como suele pasar en los sueños, no se parecía en nada. Los árboles era realmente amenazadores y tenía miedo; sus ramas se movían intentando agarrarme, y las hojas estaban afiladas. Parecían abetos, con hojas puntiagudas y punzantes. Buscaba a Edward por todos los rincones, necesitaba encontrarle desesperadamente. No sabía para que necesitaba verle con tanta urgencia pero sentía que mi vida y la suya dependían de ello. Me caia y empezaba a sangrar, sentía como la vida se me escapaba sin tener tiempo de llegar hasta mi ángel, hasta mi salvador. Me desperté gritando su nombre mientras el último aliento se me escapaba del cuerpo.

- Sss, sss- sentí los brazos de Edward calmándome y acunándome-. Ha sido un sueño, ya pasó.

Volví a dormirme mecida en sus brazos. Abrí los ojos cuando la luz de la mañana entró en mi dormitorio. Edward estaba sentado en la mecedora, frente a mí. En sus manos tenía un ramo de flores.

- Buenos días- se quedó callado un momento, tanteando el terreno-. ¿Sigues sin querer que te felicite por tu cumpleaños?

- Si- dije, miré las flores que llevaba y agregué con voz enfadada-. ¿Qué es eso?

- Son para tí.

- Edward- empecé a quejarme.

- Son sólo porque quiero hacerlo- me cortó al tiempo que se acercaba a la cama para darme un beso que me dejó sin aliento con clara intención de distraerme-. No son porque es mi cumpleaños.

- Ya claro- murmuré por lo bajo, un tanto molesta de que intentara disfrazar sus intenciones.

Me tendió el ramo de flores.

Tenía que reconocer que eran preciosas. Había cartuchos blancos, belladona, orquídeas, petunias,... Con todos los preparativos de la boda Alice me había dado un cursillo intensivo sobre el significado de las flores "Imaginate que tu ramo de novia dice que no quieres a tu novio y que le eres infiel con otro" me había dicho con una voz horrorizada; y por eso sabía que Edward había puesto todos sus sentimientos en el ramo: su amor puro, su dulzura, su sinceridad cuando me decía: "Te quiero", sus planes de futuro para nosotros,... Todo eso hizo que el ramo me enamorase.

- Gracias- susurré visiblemente emocionada-, pero será mejor que te las lleves.

- Como desees.

Su voz, siempre dulce y aterciopelada adquirió un matiz triste, y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Se me rompió el corazón.

- ¡No, no!- me disculpé- ¡Edward las flores son preciosas no es eso! Tienes que llevártelas para que Charlie las vea cuando vengas a buscarme y no descubra que duermes en mi habitación.

- Entendido- su rostro se relajó y dejó visible su preciosa sonrisa torcida. Cogió las flores-. Ahora te las devuelvo.

Se acercó a la ventana y se dispuso a saltar.

- Espera- grité.

- ¿Qué?

- Mi beso de despedida.

Se giró hacia mí sonriendo y se inclinó sobre la cama. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y la sangre recorrió mi cuerpo a una velocidad superior a la normal haciendo enrojecer mi cara. La sentí caliente y el contraste con los fríos labios de Edward hizo que la temperatura me subiera aún más. Cuando se separó de mí todo mi ser se quejó, deseé que siguiera besándome pero no lo hizo. E dirigió agilmente a la ventana y saltó.

A regañadientes me levanté de la cama, deseando que el día acabase cuanto antes. Me arreglé y bajé las escaleras. Charlie me esperaba en la cocina.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños hija!- Me saludó.

Gruñí. Me senté en la mesa y me fijé en los paquetes que había.

- Papá- empecé a quejarme-. Te dije que no quería nada por mi cumpleaños.

- Bella, es tu día. Acéptalos. - insistió.

Cogí un paquete rectangular, no muy grande. Tenía una tarjeta que decía que era de mi madre. Lo abrí. Era un neceser de viaje, con diferentes compartimentos. Sería muy práctico para una luna de miel humana y para diferentes viajes.

A continuación abrí el otro regalo, el de Charlie. Era un bolso grande, de color rosa oscuro, nublado. En un lateral había un par de chapas circulares. Era del tamaño ideal para meter dentro la carpeta y los folios de la universidad.

- Gracias, lo podré llevar a la universidad- dije, sabedora de que esa era la función que esperaban que tuviera el regalo.

- ¿De verdad te gusta?- me preguntó.

-Mucho- era verdad, el bolso era muy hermoso a pesar de que no lo fuera a usar para lo que me había sido regalado-. Gracias papá.

Le dí un beso en la mejilla, me preparé para darle un abrazo pero me contuve, no quería incomodar a Charlie.

- Bien- no terminaba de acostumbrarse a las muestras de afecto entre nosotros-. He de irme a trabajar. Feliz día.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada, donde tenía la cazadora y la pistola. Estaba terminando de vestirse cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Hola Edward- dijo mi padre cuando abrió-. Esto... bonitas flores.

- Hola jefe Swan- contestó mi prometido de forma cortés-. Son para Bella, ¿puedo pasar a dárselas?

- Claro. ¡Bella!- me llamó-. Edward está aquí y tiene algo para tí.

- Estoy en la cocina- contesté.

- Ya la has oído- dijo mi padre-. Bueno, me voy a la comisaria.

- Que pase un buen día jefe Swan- se despidió Edward.

Charlie se fue dejándonos solos en casa. Edward se acercó a la cocina, donde yo le esperaba comiendo mi cuenco de cereales.

- Aceptad este humilde presente mi señora.

Hizo una referencia teatral. Si hubiera sido otra persona me habría reído pero no pude. La ejecutó con tal gracia y elegancia que por un momento me sentí trasladada a la Edad Media, a la época del amor cortés en la que los caballeros intentaban cortejar a las damas de más alto rango. El problema era que, a diferencia de los cantares de amor cortés, él no era un simple caballero y yo no era una dama de gran alcurnia, ni siquiera era una dama. Sentí que era una plebeya que estaba recibiendo un regalo de un dios.

Cogí el ramo y lo olí, al levantarme no había tenido tiempo a examinarlo detenidamente. Al olor de las flores se había sumado parte de la esencia de Edward, era un pequeño trozo de paraíso.

- Gracias- dije-. de nuevo.

Sonrió y toda la sala se iluminó. Se puso de pié y me tomó entre sus brazos. Sentí su cuerpo frío, sus músculos bajo el fino jersey que llevaba. Me quitó el ramo y lo dejó suavemente en la mesa. Me apretó con fuerza pero sin asfixiarme. Revolvió mi cabello entre sus manos mientras yo intentaba aferrarme a él. Su cara se encontraba a escasos milímetros de la mía; iba a besarme.

- Feliz cumpleaños- me susurró divertido.

Sentí como el rostro enrojecía de ira. ¡Me había engañado! Me revolví entre sus brazos, intentando zafarme de mi prisión para poder atizarle. Maldito Edward, le había dicho que no quería que me felicitara. Maldito seas una y mil veces Edward Cullen. Se reía divertido por mis vanos intentos de vencerle y herirle.

- ¡Edward suéltame!- chillé-. ¡Suéltame!

- Feliz, feliz en tu día- cantaba divertido.

- Por favor Edward- estaba cansada de intentar hacerle daño sin conseguirlo. Por mi rostro se balancearon varias lágrimas de impotencia-. Por favor- supliqué.

- Está bien- se rindió.

Lentamente me soltó, cogió el ramo y lo puso otra vez entre mis brazos que todavía temblaban de ira. Vi su cara contraída por la pena, sus ojos, sus maravillosos ojos sin brillo. Supe que había sido demasiado testaruda, después de todo; éste sería el último cumpleaños que iba a tener y eso debería alegrarme. Ya nunca más tendría que pasar por este suplicio, ser el objeto de todas las miradas, sentir que todo el mundo estaba pendiente de mí. Ese pensamiento me alivió y me permitió perdonar un poco a Edward, sólo lo justo para volver a ver su maravillosa sonrisa iluminando su rostro celestial.

- Lo siento- se diculpó.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo, jamás- dije enfadada-. ¿entendido?

- Entendido. ¿Me perdonarás por haber roto tu petición de no felicitarte?

Puso esa cara que tanto adoraba. Lo odiaba cuando me manipulaba así, pero a ese juego podíamos jugar dos.

- Está bien- dije-. Pero tendrás que compensarme.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por vos?- sonrió-. ¿Qué deseáis que haga?

Inmediatamente pensé en lo que yo creía que estaba haciendo unos minutos antes, cuando se había acercado a mí tan lentamente, tan románticamente.

- Bésame- prdené.

- Como desees.

Volvió a coger mi ramo y lo depositó otra vez en la mesa, no pude evitar pensar que el ramo iba a quedar muy mareado de tanto paseo. Se inclinó sobre mí y mi corazón se aceleró, lo sentí gritarme ansioso, gritarle a Edward que me besara. Todo mi cuerpo pedía a gritos acercarse al suyo, rozar sus labios, tocar su piel. El beso me dejó en suspenso. Todo mi ser se concentró en evitar que me muriese del colapso y en memorizar todo lo que Edward me transmitía con su beso. Me aferré a él, sobresaltándole. Quería más, un beso no era suficiente. Él, adivinando mis intenciones se separó de mí lentamente.

- Bella. Me pediste un beso, sólo eso.

- Pues ahora quiero más- repuse.

- Todavía no- le costaba concentrarse. Le vi debatirse interiormente. Había ido demasiado lejos. No comprendía cómo hacía para cambiar las tornas y acabar hiriéndole.

- Lo siento- me disculpé-. Tienes razón. No es el momento.

Tardó unos segundos en responder pero cuando lo hizo sus ojos estaban brillando. Respiré aliviada.

- Bueno- sonrió-. Es hora de irnos.

- ¿A donde?

- A mi casa.

- Ok. Déjame acabar de arreglarme. Dame 5 minutos. ¡No te muevas!- chillé.

* * *

**Hola!! Espero que os haya gustado este comienzo de cumpleaños, aún nos esperan muchas sorpresas!! El día no ha hecho más que empezar!!**

**Dejadme reviews porfi!!**


	8. Cumpleaños, ¿feliz?

**CUMPLEAÑOS, ¿FELIZ?**

Edward asintió con la cabeza y subí al piso de arriba. Me lavé los dientes y me peiné lo mejor que pude. Cogí una chaqueta por si refrescaba y bajé corriendo. Mi ángel estaba quieto, de pie, en la cocina, justo en el lugar en el que lo había dejado. Algún día tendría que decirle que no debía tomarse las cosas tan en serio pero en el fondo me hacía gracia verle tan quieto y hermoso como una escultura griega.

Salimos a la calle y nos metimos en el Volvo de Edward. Condujimos en silencio, escuchando la música proveniente del estéreo.

A los pocos minutos de salir de mi casa llegamos a la entrada de la mansión Cullen. Atravesamos los árboles y seguimos el camino que terminaba en el porche de la mansión. Edward detuvo el coche al llegar al final del camino.

- Bella,- me miró con cara de preocupación.- Verás, sé que me odiarás después de eso pero no he podido evitarlo, ya sabes que es imposible pararla cuando se obsesiona con algo.

Sentí como la sangre empezaba a hervir en mi interior. Me fije en la puerta de la mansión, adornada con unos globos blancos y rosas. "_Alice_". Tuve un _deja vú_ y recordé la noche del baile de graduación.

- De veras que intenté impedírselo pero bueno, ella no es la única emocionada con todo esto.- Esbozó una sonrisa y sus ojos se perdieron en la lejanía.

De modo que todo el mundo tenía pensado pasar por alto mi petición. No sabía si llorar, reír, salir corriendo de allí o pegar a alguien. Al final opté por resignarme y recordarme a mí misma que ese sería mi último cumpleaños, que ya no tendría que volver a pasar por eso nunca más. ¡Cuán equivocada estaba!

- Edward Cullen.- Dije despacio, meditando todas las palabras.- Tendrás que esforzarte mucho para compensarme por esto.

Asintió con la cabeza y corrió a salir del coche y abrirme la puerta para que yo pudiera salir también. Me cogió de la mano y abrió la puerta de entrada de la mansión.

Gracias a Dios Alice no se había pasado mucho con la decoración. Sólo había unos cuantos globos y una pocas guirnaldas adornando la planta baja. En la mesa en la que el año anterior había más comida que la que yo jamás podría comer ahora sólo había una pequeña tarta y unos pocos pasteles, así como zumo de naranja y refrescos.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- cantó una voz cantarina, de duendecillo. Una mancha borrosa pasó corriendo hasta mí y me abrazó.

- Alice- jadeé, su abrazo me había cortado la respiración.- No tendrías que haberlo hecho.

- Es tu último cumpleaños como humana y pensé que deberías celebrarlo.- Me sonrió. Eso era un consuelo ya que si la vidente Alice decía que este era mi último cumpleaños siendo humana debería creerla.

- Está bien, pero por favor,- supliqué.- sé breve.

- ¡Ok! Ven, acerquemos a la zona de los regalos.

Me separó de Edward y me guió hacia otra mesa en la que había un gran paquete, un enorme paquete. Me estremecí sólo de pensar qué debía albergar esa monstruosidad.

- Alice, ¿qué es eso?- mi voz reflejó parte de mi temor. Las sorpresas en la casa de los Cullen no traían nunca nada bueno.

- Es tu regalo.- Sonrió.- Emmet se ha encargado de organizarlo. Como sé que querrías que tu cumpleaños pasara desapercibido hemos pensado en hacerte un regalo conjunto, de todos.

- ¿Edward?- me giré y miré a mi prometido.- ¿Tú has participado en esto?

- Oh, él no ha participado.- Dijo la voz grave de Emmet.- Al parecer el señorito considera que está por encima de nosotros y que no debería romper su promesa.- Se acercó a nosotros y me abrazó.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Bella!

- Hola Bella.- Jasper se acercó a nosotros temerosamente. Me extendió la mano.- Felicidades.

- Gracias Jasper.- Sonreí, quería quitarle hierro al asunto y hacerle ver que no le guardaba rencor por lo del año anterior.

- ¿Entonces el perfecto de Edward ha sido bueno y te ha dejado sin regalo?- Seguía Emmet.

- La verdad es que no cumplió su promesa.- Dije esbozando una sonrisa complice a Edward.

- ¡Ja! Lo sabía- exclamó Jasper.- Te dije que no se resistiría a regalarle algo a Bella. Paga tu deuda.

Emmet, visiblemente decepcionado por haber perdido otra apuesta sobre mí metió la mano en un bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un fajo de billetes. Cogió varios, demasiados a mi parecer, y se los dió a Jasper que sonreía con jesto triunfante.

- Antes de nada, ¿qué fue lo que Edward te regaló?- Preguntó Emmet.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté curiosa a mi pesar. Odiaba ser el blanco de sus apuestas pero siempre quería saber qué habían apostado- ¿acaso la apuesta es sobre algún tipo de regalo en concreto?

- Oh no- Emmet sonrió.- Es solo curiosidad, quiero saber cual fue el regalo del perfecto Edwarcito.

- Pues un bonito y elegante ramo de flores.- Contesté.

- Pero eso no fue un regalo de cumpleaños.- Se excusó Edward, casi sin inmutarse, aunque percibí un ligero tono de culpa en su voz.- Fue un regalo porque quise.

- Eso lo cambia todo.-saltó Emmet- Y además, un ramo de flores no se puede considerar un regalo propiamente dicho. Así que... Jasper creo que yo he ganado la apuesta.

- De eso nada.- Su hermano estaba demasiado feliz con el dinero de la apuesta y no quería perder.- Un ramo es un regalo como otro cualquiera.

- ¡Pero Edward ha admitido que era no era un regalo de cumpleaños!- siguió Emmet.

- No señor, yo he ganado limpiamente.- continuaba Jasper.- ¡y claro que es un regalo de cumpleaños! ¿acaso no conoces a Edward? ¡Por mucho que lo disfrace para hacer creer a Bella que se ha salido con la suya al final siempre gana él!

Emmet se alejó de Rosalie, de quien había estado agarrado todo el tiempo y se acercó a Jasper. De repente sentí una rabia intensa y me giré a Edward, con la intención de pegarle un bofetón pero antes de hacerlo Jasper lanzó una ola de paz y tranquilidad que nos llegó a todos los que estábamos en la sala. A todos menos a Emmet

- ¡No, hermano!- gritó.- ¡No intentes tranquilizarme!

Se lanzó sobre Jasper y lo empujó hasta la mesa de la comida destrozando lo que Alice había preparado con tanto esmero. La tarta y los pasteles volaron por toda la sala y ja jarra de zumo se rompió en mil pedazos. Edward se puso delante de mí para evitar que los trozos de cristal me llegasen y empeorasen más las cosas. Tuve que admitir que el empezar a sangrar no sería lo más oportuno en ese momento. Jasper se levantó y se limpió los restos de cristales y pastel y se tiró contra Emmet que le esperaba de pie. Jasper parecía un toro abalanzándose contra el torero. Emmet, se preparó para aplacarle, como un quaterback de rugby. El estruendo del choque resonó en todas las paredes; por mucho que lo escuchara nunca que acababa de acostumbrar. Emmet perdió el equilibrio y retrocedió dos pasos, chocando contra el sofá que casi se derrumba por el impacto.

Ambos empezaron entonces a pelearse de una forma más técnica; punto fuerte de Jasper, que era un gran estratega. Sentí entonces que la pelea ya no era por la apuesta, sino simplemente por diversión. De hecho Emmet se reía bastante, demasiado me pareció a mí.

Alice y Rosalie animaban a sus respectivas parejas, mientras que Edward, que seguía actuando como un escudo protector para mí, nos mantenía a ambos al margen de todo; alejados de cualquier peligro. Emmet le lanzó varios golpes de derecha a Jasper pero éste los esquivo sin problemas. Se agachó y se preparó para hacerle a su grandote hermano una llave de judo. Entonces una voz les interrumpió.

- ¡Niños, comportaos! - La voz suave de Esme irrumpió en la sala.

Los dos jóvenes vampiros interrumpieron inmediatamente su pelea y se acercaron lentamente al grupo de los que observábamos lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué va a pensar Bella de esta familia si siempre os estais peleando?- su voz, siempre amable y bondadosa tenía un matiz de enfado.

Había visto muy pocas veces a Esme enfadada ya que siempre era muy dulce e intentaba que hubiera paz y armonía en la casa. Cuando la había visto enfadada siempre había sido porque otros vampiros (primero James y su aquelarre y luego Victoria) habían intentado herir a su familia y en esos momentos se mostraba como una leona protegiendo a sus presas. Atisbar esa furia que empleaba con otros usándola con sus propios hijos me produjo miedo. Sentí parte del gran potencial de Esme y supe que nunca debía enfadarla.

- Siento mucho que hayas tenido que presenciar esto, Bella querida.- Me dijo dulcemente y agradecí que no estuviera enfadada conmigo.- y en el día de tu cumpleaños además.- Me abrazó.

- Perdón Esme, lo sentimos mucho.- Dijo Emmet.

Jasper agachó la cabeza en señal de disculpa e inmediatamente todos sentimos una oleada de culpa.

- Jasper, por favor.- Dijo la voz de Carlisle, que se había materializado en la sala. Entonces la paz volvió a nuestros corazones.- Bella, ¿por qué no abres tu regalo?- Me sugirió.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia esa mole que era mi regalo. Realmente era enorme, media cai tanto como yo de alto y más de un metro de largo. Me estremecí solo de pensar qué podría contener. En lo alto del paquete había un lazo de color azul. Intenté quitarlo pero estaba fijamente sujeto. Edward se acercó a mí.

- Dejame que te ayude.- Me dijo presuroso.

Quitó con facilidad el gran lazo azul, y me ayudó a quitarle el papel de regalo al paquete. Levanté la tapa y miré en el interior.

- ¿Qué es?- me preguntó Emmet, que había vuelto a retomar su tono divertido y ligero.

- Una caja.- Respondí sorprendida y un tanto confusa.

¿Me habían regalado una caja? Intenté cogerla pero era demasiado grande para mí, y demasiado pesada. Edward se acercó presuroso y cogió la caja con rapidez, sin que el peso que para mí era sobrehumano supusiera para él ningún problema.

- Ábrelo.- Me urgió un emocionado Emmet.

Le obedecí, en su interior me encontré otra caja.

- Sigue.- Dijo Jasper riendo.

Al parecer mi cara debía reflejar mi desconcierto ante lo que estaba viendo. ¿Estaban jugando conmigo? Empecé a ponerme un poco histérica pero no me duró mucho ya que enseguida me contagié del entusiasmo y la alegría que Jasper desprendía. A veeces le odiaba por manipular así mis emociones pero luego recordaba lo que él debía soportar al notar todas nuestras emociones y mi enfado desaparecía. Empecé a abrir los paquetes de forma curiosa, ansiosa, quería saber qué había dentro y si en realidad había algún regalo o todo era una broma. Arraancaba con rapidez y furia el papel de envolver de cada caja, cada vez más y más ansiosa,nerviosa, curiosa. Edward me ayudó hasta que fui capaz de sacar una caja de otra.

Por un momento llegué a pensar que los paquetes eran el regalo, que me había regalado unas matrioskas gigantes para montar y desmontar. Poco a poco el tamaño de los paquetes fue disminuyendo, y eso me hizo pensar que estaba cerca de saber la respuesta, de conocer mi regalo. El suelo de la mansión estaba repleto de papeles de colores y de cajas vacías, los cadáveres de mi sed de regalos.

Llegué por fin a algo diferente. Dentro de un paquete con envoltorio de dibujos de princesas Disney me encontré una hermosísima caja de madera lacada. Era de madera vieja, antigua más bien y tenía pequeños detalles en pan de oro; figuras geométricas. En la tapa había un pequeño escudo con un león erguido, elegante, sobre una base con tres tréboles: era el escudo de la casa Cullen. La cajita parecía esculpida hacía muchos años y el verla me recordó al crucifijo del padre de Carlisle. Tenía el mismo espíritu, como si fuesen las mismas manos las que lo hubiesen tallado. Pensé que era un bonito cofre en el que guardar un preciado tesoro. Me daba miedo tocarla porque parecía algo irreal, imaginario. No la abrí y sólo la rocé con los dedos. Mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos, presos del hechizo que la cajita ejercía sobre mí. Notar su suavidad me sorprendió. Había deducido que sería aspera, que estaría llena de muescas que marcaran el paso del tiempo y denotaran todo lo que había vivido.

- Muchas gracias.- logré decir.- Es realmente preciosa.

- El regalo no es la caja Bella.- Dijo la voz altiva de Rosalie.

- ¿Ah no?- Era una caja realmente bonita, y parecía ser cara, ¿qué más podía haber? Mis ojos se liberaron del hechizo y miré a los jóvenes miembros de la familia Cullen.

Rosalie me miraba como siempre, como si yo fuese un mosquito que la estorbase. Emmet tenía una pícara sonrisa, sin duda pensaba en alguna trastada que me esperaba todavía. Jasper estaba detrás de Alice y me observaba con curiosidad, intentando adivinar porqué estaba hiptonizada por la caja. Alice por su parte denotaba comprensión. Sin duda ya habría visto como sería mi cara al ver la caja y me sonreía paciente, esperando a que estuviera lista para escuchar el resto de instrucciones.

- Ábrela.- Me pidió, Alice. Se la notaba ansiosa por ver mi cara cuando descubriese mi verdadero regalo.

Le obedecí y levanté con cuidado la tapa de ese hermoso cofre. En su interior me encontré unas llaves.

- ¿Y eso?- pregunté.

- Son de tu nuevo coche.- Declaró Alice triunfante.

Entonces pasó algo muy extraño. Edward, que hasta ese momento había estado disfrutando de mi búsqueda de regalo se puso tenso. Su mandíbula se endureció y sus ojos adquirieron un matiz de rabia.

- Alice no.- Dijo antes de que yo misma pudiese declinar el regalo. Su voz, al igual que su cuerpo, era tensa aunque estaba intentando controlarse.- No puedes hacer esto.

Todos abrimos inmediatamente los ojos, sorprendidos de la reacción de Edward. Su tono de voz era frío y un tanto amenazador; hablaba a Alice como si ésta le hubiese traicionado. No entendía por qué se ponía así; estaba claro que Alice había cometido un error al comprarme un coche. Yo tenía mi camioneta y era muy feliz con ella, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo pero la reacción de Edward era desmesurada. Siempre me estaba intentando convencer para que cambiara de coche, no entendía por qué ahora que su hermana había cumplido su deseo (porque estaba claro que no era mi deseo cambiar de coche) se ponía así con ella. Busqué en sus ojos alguna pista, algo que me desvelase el porqué de su reacción y al no encontrarla me giré hacia el resto de la familia. Todos menos Alice tenían la misma expresión que yo. Carlisle, que en un principio había puesto la misma cara que nosotros parecía estar pensando ahora en algo porque su semblante se había vuelto serio. Me dio la sensación de que, aparte de Alice y Edward, él era el único que entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿El qué Edward?- preguntó Rosalie molesta por la actitud de Edward.- ¿Regalarle un coche? Llevas queriendo que Bella deje esa camioneta desde que la conoces y ahora que por fin cumplimos tu deseo te pones así. ¿Es por que no se lo has regalado tú? ¿Te molesta no haber sido su caballero de brillante armadura por una vez?

- Cállate Rosalie, no sabes de que estás hablando.- La voz de Edward era cortante como el acero.- Esto es entre Alice y yo.

Rosalie se enderezó, ofendida por la contestación de su hermano. Estaba segura de que muy pocas veces le había prohibido algo y que le dieran una mala contestación no era algo a lo que ella estuviese acostumbrada. Emmet, visiblemente molesto porque Edward había ofendido a su esposa dejó salir de su pecho un rugido amenazador, al tiempo que se situaba delante de Rosalie, preparado para atacar si Edward seguía ofendiéndola. Jasper, que desde que yo había abierto la cajita se había colocado detrás de Alice, estaba también preparado para saltar a defenderla si era necesario. Sin duda había percibido la reacción de Edward y la había sentido en carne propia, por lo que temí lo que podría pasar si dejaba que todos nos contagiásemos por los sentimientos que Jasper absorbía de Edward. Esme estaba en tensión, claramente preocupada por que se iniciara una nueva pelea entre sus hijos; se retorcía las manos nerviosa. A pesar de no comprender en su totalidad lo que pasaba intuía que si se desencadenaba una disputa nos ería por una chiquillada. Carlisle intentaba calmarla, abrazándola por detrás pero sin resultado, de sus labios salían silenciosas palabras. Desee ser un vampiro para poder escuchar lo que Carlisle le estaba contando a Esme y si tenía algo que ver con la situación que estábamos viviendo.

Yo miraba atónita la escena, no podía comprender cómo en apenas unos minutos habíamos pasado de la euforia y la alegría a esta tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Notaba las respiraciones de todos dentro de mi ser, veía sus músculos en tensión, preparados para la acción y no podía evitar sentirme responsable de aquella situación. Si no siguiera siendo humana no habríamos tenido que celebrar mi cumpleaños. Si fuera ya uno de ellos no habría hecho falta ese regalo, ni me habrían hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños. "No seas tonta" dijo una voz en mi cabeza, "es Edward el que se está comportando como un tonto". Tuve que aceptar que en eso tenía razón. La reacción de Edward era desmesurada y nadie la entendía. Siempre había sido algo sobreprotector conmigo, pero al menos otras veces tenía razón. ¿Por qué ahora se ponía así? Rosalie tenía razón, mi prometido siempre se quejaba de mi furgoneta en insistía para que le dejara comprame un coche y yo siempre me negaba. ¿Qué era lo que Alice había hecho para que Edward se ofendiese tanto con ella? Allí había algo más escondido, lo presentía. Y sin embargo no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando. Sentí que tenía que hacer algo, dado que era mi regalo el que había desencadenado todo aquello era a mí a quien correspondía romper el hielo para terminar con la tormenta que se cernía sobre nuestras cabezas. Me di cuenta además de que, a pesar de que yo no lo quería, el regalo era para mí, era mío y que Edward no tenía que meterse en eso. Ya era hora de que empezase a comportarme como un ser adulto.

- Creo que soy yo la que debe decidir si quiero el coche o no.- Dije con voz débil. La ira que recorría la sala me impedía hablar con claridad y me hacía escoger mis palabras con cuidado para provocar algo horrible.

Edward se giró lentamente hacia mí y la frialdad de su semblante se transformó en ternura. Me miraba con un toque de orgullo por mi valentía a la hora de enfrentarme a cinco jóvenes vampiros a punto de pelearse. El resto de miembros de la familia Cullen nos miró, expectantes, sabedores de que lo que edward me dijera haría que la tensión se rompiera para bien o para mal. Creí atisbar una pizca de esperanza en los ojos de Carlisle; Edward no se atrevería a hacerme daño.

- Por supuesto Bella, simplemente no creo que ese coche sea el más adecuado.- dijo mi amor después de mirarme en silencio unos segundos. Mi rostro denotaba determinación; iba a detener aquello e iba a mostrarme fuerte al hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté sin vacilar.

- Edward, te puedo asegurar que es el coche más seguro para Bella.- Rosalie habló con voz distante; no había olvidado la contestación de Edward, la tensión no había desaparecido todavía y ella iba a encargarse de recordarlo.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa ahora mismo Rosalie, - contestó Edward un poco menos cortante con su hermana- pero gracias por decirlo.- lentamente el ambiente se fue relajando. El que Edward volviese a ser cortés era una clara señal de que no quería peleas y de que sólo una persona tendría que responder a sus acusaciones: Alice.

- ¿Entonces?- Emmet estaba más calmado. Al no sentir que fuera a estallar una pelea se pudo permitir mostrar su curiosidad y preocupación.- ¿qué pasa hermano?, ¿por qué estás tan a la defensiva?

- Pues porque...- pero no completó la frase. Se giró para ver a su diminuta hermana. A Alice le brillaban los ojos, parecía estar intentando convencer a Edward de que hiciera algo, o que no hiciera algo. No sabía qué le estaría diciendo Alice pero al parecer sirvió efecto. Edward fue relajando su postura, tranquilizándose. Dejó caer los hombros y su semblante se volvió pacífico, sereno. Esbozó una sonrisa.- Lo siento. Lamento como me he comportado; Rosalie estoy seguro de que es el coche ideal para Bella.

Me maldije mentalmente por no poder saber qué es lo que Alice le había dicho a Alice y cómo ella, precisamente ella, había logrado convencer a Edward. Deduje que le mostraría alguna visión, algo que le hiciese volver en sí.

- Pues sí, lo es.- Dijo Rosalie sonriendo, pagada de sí misma.- Yo misma hice los arreglos oportunos para que fuera seguro.

- Además Edward,- Dijo Emmet.- tú no decides. No es tu regalo, sino el de Bella.- Me sonrió cómplice.

- Cierto.- Asentí- Es mi regalo. Y os lo agradezco, de verdad que sí, pero adoro mi vieja camioneta y además no creo que a Charlie le haga mucha gracia.

- ¡Oh vamos Bella! No seas aguafiestas- dijo Alice, quien había olvidado completamente que hacía solo unos minutos había estado a punto de desencadenarse una titánica pelea por el regalo que ella había elegido-. Ven, vamos a verlo.

Me agarró de la mano y tiró de mí hacia el garage de la mansión. El resto de miembros de la familia nos siguieron. Al llegar encendió la luz para que viera mejor. Distinguí el coche de Rosalie, de color rojo insultante, una muestra de belleza arrogante. Realmente era un coche creado para que todos lo vieran, como su dueña. A su lado estaba el porsche amarillo de Alice, idéntico al que habíamos robado en Volterra y que Edward le había regalado. Era alegre y ágil como la pequeña Cullen y, al igual que el coche de Rosalie, acaparaba todas las miradas.

También estaba allí el jeep de Emmet, grande y todo terreno como su dueño y un coche nuevo, adornado con un gran lazo azul igual que los paquetes del salón. Era mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Me sorprendió ver que, a diferencia de la mayoría de coches de los Cullen, mi nuevo coche no era un deportivo que pudiese alcanzar velocidades de vértigo sino un monovolumen, un coche familiar. Eso me relajó bastante, saber que los Cullen eran conscientes de mi poco gusto a la velocidad decía mucho en su favor, pero no pude evitar sentir una punzada de decepción al pensar que no me veían capaz de controlar un coche de gran cilindrada.

- Es un Mercedes Clase B 180- Dijo Rosalie.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté. Mi vasto conocimiento sobre el mundo de los coches hacía que lo que me decía Rosalie sonara a chino.

- Ha dicho que es un buen coche, Bella.- Me tradujo Alice.- Bueno ¿qué te parece?

No respondí inmediatamente. Me acerqué con cuidado a mi regalo de cumpleaños, un Mercedes Clase B 180, fuera lo que fuera eso. Era de color azul noche con destellos plateados; parecía un cielo plagado de estrellas. Me recordó a algo que Edward me había dicho una vez, que antes de haberme conocido el mundo era para él como una noche sin luna en la que al menos había estrellas, alegrías, motivaciones. Sentí que ese coche me unía más a mi ángel y a su pasado; me permitía recordar que la vida tiene que sustentarse no por un sólo punto, sino por muchas estrellas. Tenía los cristales tintados, en previsión de una futura vida alejada de la luz solar. Eso me agradó porque significaba que mi conversión estaba aún en pie.

Era un coche compacto, recogido, parecía resistente a los golpes. Abrí la puerta del conductor. La tapicería era de cuero negro, suave como la seda y revestimientos de madera de ébano. Elegante y sofisticado, un coche adulto. A pesar de lo mucho que quería a mi vieja camioneta tenía que reconocer que este coche era perfecto. Pero aún estaba el tema de Charlie.

- Íbamos a escoger la tapicería de color crema pero creímos que no dudaría mucho tiempo limpia después de...- Alice no terminó la frase. Edward la estaba fulminando con la mirada.

- ¿Después de qué?- pregunté. Algo me decía que Alice estaba a punto de irse de la lengua sobre algo que no debía saber, pero no pude descubrirlo.

- Pues... ¡después de todas las compras que haremos, por supuesto!- concluyó exaltada.

"_Por supuesto",_ pensé, _"tendremos una eternidad para ir de compras"_. Abrí el maletero del coche para comprobar que Alice había escogido un vehículo con espacio suficiente para meter todas las bolsas de las tiendas de ropa del país.

- Muchísimas gracias.- Dije, después de examinar el coche durante un buen rato.- Pero no sé si debo aceptarlo. No me parece justo. Además está Charlie.- Me debatía entre aceptarlo y desprenderme de mi querido trasto móvil o aceptar ese coche con el que ya sentía una nueva conexión. Sabía también que a Charlie no le sentaría bien que aceptara un regalo tan caro de parte de unos muchachos que, aparentemente, no tenían dinero para comprar algo así.

- Bella, no te preocupes por Charlie.- Me dijo Alice.- Además sé que lo acabarás usando.

- ¿Si?, ¿cuando?- pregunté. Alice había vuelto a patinar.

- Pues más adelante.- Dijo rapidamente, no se me escapó que allí había algo oculto. Quizás estaba esperando que tomase cierta decisión para que se cumpliese la visión en la que me veía usándolo.

Seguí dando vueltas alrededor de mi regalo, impacientando así a los jóvenes Cullen. Edward tenía el rostro ceniciento, parecía enfadado y decepcionado al mismo tiempo. Me pregunté si sería por mi culpa.

Tenía que reconocer que el coche parecía magnífico, y que aunque me doliese que no fuera un deportivo era el mejor coche que podrían haber elegido conociéndome. Parecía muy seguro, capaz de aguantar los posibles golpes que atrallese mi torpeza, y estaba segura de que Edward podría conducirlo a más de 80 kilómetros por hora sin preocuparse porque el coche se rompiese. Pero tampoco quería deshacerme de mi camioneta. Me había acompañado desde que había llegado a Forks y había sido testigo de muchas cosas. Además no sería justo para Charlie, quien ya tenia bastante con aceptar que los Cullen pagasen la boda. por fin, tras un rato debatiéndome entre mi vieja camioneta y este nuevo coche, tomé la decisión que me pareció más justa. Al menos era la única con la que no tendría que renunciar a ninguno de mis vehículos.

- Está bien- acepté.- Me lo quedaré. Además, si Alice me ha visto usarlo tendré que quedármelo.

- ¡Genial Bella!- Alice se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme. Emmet y Jasper festejaron que me quedara su regalo, mientras Rosalie sonreía tranquila. Sólo a Edward parecía haberle ofendido el que aceptara mi regalo de cumpleaños.

- Alice, Alice- dije intentando respirar. Con su efusivo abrazo me había cortado la respiración.- Para, por favor. Tengo algo que deciros.

Mi futura cuñada me soltó y me miró y supe que ella ya sabía lo que iba a decir y que no le gustaba nada.

- He dicho que me lo quedaré, pero hasta que lo use- miré a Alice en una clara alusión a esa visión en la que yo usaba mi regalo- debería quedarse en el garage.

Alice y el resto de muchachos Cullen se dispusieron a protestar pero mi ángel los detuvo.

- Si es lo que quieres me parece la mejor idea.-Dijo. El hecho de que yo decidiera dejar ahí el vehículo parecía haberle alegrado. Se colocó detrás de mí, como un guardaespaldas y me rodeó con sus brazos.- Aquí hay sitio suficiente para colocarlo. ¿Verdad Carlisle?

- Por supuesto que sí. Bella- se acercó a mí-, esta es tu casa y el coche se podrá quedar aquí todo el tiempo que desees.

- Pero...- Emmet empezó a protestar.- ¡Es una pena que un buen coche se quede aquí escondido!

- Emmet, es el regalo de Bella y debemos aceptar su decisión.- Dijo Carlisle en una voz amable pero que mostraba que no admitiría discusión en el asunto.

Todos asintieron, Alice y Emmet parecían decepcionados pero me dije a mí misma que ya se les pasaría. Carlisle nos pidió que volviéramos todos al salón para continuar con mi fiesta y le obedecimos. Edward caminaba detrás de mí, mi guardaespaldas particular.

- Bella.- Dijo Carlisle cuando llegamos al salón entregándome un sobre.- Teníamos pensado daros esto como regalo de bodas pero esta es una ocasión tan buena como cualquier otra.

Edward se me adelantó y cogió el sobre por mí. Lo abrió y sacó un papel de su interior. Sus ojos se abrieron por el asombro y miró a su padre. Este asintió con la cabeza:

- Es para vosotros.- Dijo Carlisle amistosamente.

- Gracias papá.- Contestó Edward, estaba realmente agradecido.

- Edward, ¿qué es?- pregunté, quería saber qué nos habían regalado.

Edward me acercó el papel. Lo leí con asombro: era la letra de propiedad de una casa situada en Noruega, y estaba a nombre de Edward e Isabella Cullen.

- Es, muchísimas gracias, de verdad pero es demasiado. No puedo aceptarlo.- casi no me salía la voz. Estaba impresionada.

- Bella aceptalo, es vuestro regalo de bodas.- Dijo Carlisle de forma tranquila.

- De verdad, os lo agradezco mucho pero es demasiado. Ya es bastante que hallais pagado la boda, no creo que deba aceptarlo.- Era reacia a admitir más cosas. Tenía la sensación de que, de seguir así, muy pronto acabaría arruinando a los Cullen.

- No digas tonterías cariño. ¡Claro que puedes aceptarlo!- ahora era Esme la que hablaba.

- Pero es que es demasiado, una casa es muy cara y en Noruega.- una casa en Europa, me parecía algo inusual. Los Cullen tenían su residencia en Forks y también tenían otra casa en Alaska pero no sabía qué podía haber en Noruega.

- Cada uno de nuestros hijos, bueno cada una de nuestras parejas de hijos,- dijo Carlisle- ha recibido una casa como regalo de bodas. Es una forma de darles cierta independencia aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estemos siempre juntos.

- Es cierto Bella.- Dijo Alice.- Nosotros tenemos una bonita villa victoriana en Escocia.

Me quedé callada. Estaban decididos a que nos quedáramos la casa. El propio Edward ya había aceptado el regalo y se le veía muy feliz. Pero yo no estaba feliz, me sentía inferior. Yo no tenía nada que poder ofrecerles a los Cullen. Charlie y René ni siquiera podían costearme la universidad y habían tenido que aceptar que los Cullen pagasen todos los gastos de la boda. El hecho de aceptar además una casa me parecía demasiado; yo no merecía todas esas cosas. No tenía nada que ofrecerles a cambio.

- Carlisle pareció adivinar qué estaba pensando. A veces dudaba si no tendría él también la capacidad para leer las mentes de la gente.

- Bella- me dijo- sé que sientes que no te mereces todo esto pero te lo mereces.

- ¿Qué?- Exclamó Edward sorprendido- Carlisle, Bella no siente que no se merezca esto, ¿no es así Bella?

- Edward, Carlisle tiene razón- esta vez fue Jasper el que habló.- Créeme hermano, noto como se siente.

- ¿Es cierto eso Bella? ¿Sientes que no te mereces estos regalos?- Edward estaba confuso y frustrado. Sin duda en este momento estaría exprimiendo sus neuronas en vano intentando descifrar en qué estaba pensando._ "Perfecto" _ mi vena sarcástica me torturó. _"Todos lo saben ya"._

- Si, es cierto. Vosotros me dais todo, y yo no tengo nada con lo que compensaros- dije, a pesar de la vergüenza que me daba admitir en voz alta mi complejo de inferioridad con los Culllen.

- Cariño- Esme se acercó a mí y me abrazó con dulzura, como haría una madre con sus hijos.- no pienses NUNCA que eres inferior a nosotros; has traído la alegría y la felicidad a mi hijo y eso es algo que no se puede pagar con dinero. Somos nosotros los que estamos por debajo de tí. Por favor- me dijo- acepta el regalo que mi marido y yo os hacemos.

No podía decepcionar a Esme, no podría aguantar no verla tan alegre y bondadosa como siempre. Si quería formar parte de esa familia tenía que dejar de sentirme como si no mereciese estar allí. No sabía porqué Edward seguía queriendome pero ya no iba a preocuparme más por eso. Ya era hora de empezar a tragarme mi orgullo y aceptar todo lo que la familia Cullen quisiera darme. Iba a disfrutar de lo que quisieran darme y me comportaría coo lo que era: la chica más afortunada del mundo. Tenía que sentirme como si fuera una más, como si no hubiera diferencias entre nosotros (a pesar de que sí las había, y muy grandes).

- Está bien.- me rendí.-Muchas gracias, de verdad.

Carlisle y Esme me abrazaron cariñosamente antes de dejarme a solas con el resto de muchachos Cullen. Jasper y Emmet se enzarzaron rápidamente en una pelea de lucha que tenia su nueva videoconsola. Rosalie se unió a ellos y Alice subió al piso de arriba diciendo que todavía tenía muchas cosas que preparar para la boda. Edward y yo nos quedamos solos.

- Edward- empecé, sabía que estaba herido y quería disculparme con él. No era justo lo que le hacía pasar.

- Bella ¿de verdad piensas que eres inferior? ¿qué tú no me das nada a cambio?- empezó a enfurecerse.

- Edward por favor, tranquilizate.- intenté abrazarle pero se alejó- Lo siento, lo siento. Sé que no debí comportarme así pero no lo puedo evitar. No puedo evitar sentir que tú y tu familia me estais dando más de lo que merezco.

- ¿Más de lo que mereces? No Bella, no te estamos dando más de lo que te mereces- bajó el tono de su voz, que aún era gélido- y tú lo sabes. Si yo no fuera tan egoísta y pensara en aquello que tú te mereces nunca habría dejado que mis sentimientos hacia tí me guiasen.- su enfado fue decayendo para dejar paso a una voz melancólica, triste- Pero no pude, y a pesar de que soy el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra siento que debo compensarte por decidir renunciar a todo por mí.

"_Santo Dios"_ pensé, _"otra vez no_. No quería volver a discutir con Edward otra vez, sentía que siempre estábamos culpándonos y justificándonos por amarnos y querer estar juntos. _"Idiota"_ me dije, _"idiota"_. Esto se tenía que acabar. No podía dejar que las culpas nos reconcomiesen por dentro porque sino llegaría el día en que acabarían destruyendo nuestro amor. Ambos teníamos la culpa de lo que estábamos haciendo. Yo con mi complejo de inferioridad y él con su ademán sobreprotector. Pero ya era suficiente. Había decidido empezar a cambiar, empezar a ser una Cullen y tenía que hacérselo ver a Edward. Teníamos que dejar de culparnos por amarnos, teníamos que empezar a vivir. Aunque me costase, tenía que hacer todo lo posible por dejar todos nuestros miedos atrás. Noté como me serenaba. Siempre me pasaba así, hasta que tomaba una decisión estaba nerviosa, temerosa; pero una vez que mi mente se aclaraba sólo quedaba la decisión.

- ¡Edward basta!- grité.- Siento haberme comportado así antes, de verdad. Te prometo que nunca más volveré a rechazar lo que tu familia y tú queráis darme. Te lo prometo- dije.

Edward negó con la cabeza e hizo ademán de hablar pero le interrumpí.

- Por favor -le pedí; no quería que fuese ha hacer lo que sabía que haría. Disculparse él también y culparse por nuestra relación.- Deja de comportarte así; tenemos que dejar de autocompadecernos y de culparnos a nosotros mismos de amarnos o acabaremos destruyéndonos.

Edward se quedó de piedra al oírme hablar así. De hecho yo misma estaba asombrada de cómo había actuado, lo había dicho de forma clara y decidida, tajante: el cambio había empezado. Mi novio se quedó quieto, mirándome fijamente con sus maravillosos ojos dorados; su boca estaba abierta en una mueca de sorpresa. Sin tener el poder de leer los pensamientos de los demás supe exactamente que mi prometido estaba debatiéndose entre reírse por que lo que acababa de decir era algo impropio de mí o empezar a rebatir mis palabras y repetir aquello que yo quería evitar. Finalmente optó por lo primero, lo que agradecí, si quería que las cosas saliesen bien entre nosotros teníamos que cambiar ambos. En su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa y de su voz empezó a salir esa alegre melodía que era su risa.

- Realmente somos peores que Romeo y Julieta ¿verdad?- dijo entre risas.

- Creo que si seguimos así podríamos acabar tan locos como ellos.- respondí, aliviada de que no se hubiese enfadado.

- Entonces habrá que ponerle remedio pronto, no querría tener que ir a un boticario para acabar con mi vida junto a tí.- Esbozó una sonrisa y supe que si yo muriera él me seguiría de inmediato.

Se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza pero sin llegar a aplastarme. Note todo su cuerpo sobre mí, frío y duro pero no exento de vida. Besó mi frente con delicadeza y entretejió sus manos con mis cabellos. Estuvo así un rato, sin decir nada. La risa había desaparecido de su rostro pero sus ojos seguían siendo vivarachos, alegres. Recorrió mi rostro con sus maravillosos ojos dorados y con sus perfectos y carnosos labios hasta llegar a mi boca donde se recreó durante varios segundos. Mi corazón que había estado todo ese tiempo luchando entre salirse de mi pecho o detenerse para siempre de la emoción decidió pasar a la acción y con sus sacudidas provocó que todo mi cuerpo se moviera. Mi rostro se encendió y la risa de Edward volvió a hacer su aparición.

- ¿Sabes?- empezó- creo que si todo tu cuerpo sigue reaccionando así cada vez que te beso sí que acabaremos como Romeo y Julieta. - La situación le parecía enormemente divertida. Seguramente de haber estado en mi situación no habría pensado lo mismo. Sentir que tu corazón se quería escapar de tu cuerpo cada vez que la persona a la que amas se acerca a tí era algo muy estresante.

- Callate y sigue besándome.- Le dije irritada por la interrupción.

Como un buen caballero que era, Edward continuó besándome otro rato. Sus perfectos y carnosos labios se fundían con los míos con una dulzura infinita y un toque de picardía. Una de sus manos seguía jugando con mi pelo mientras la otra había bajado hasta posarse en mi espalda. Mis manos se habían enredado en su cuello, intentando cercarlo y apresarlo para no dejarle jamás. Un millar de mariposas recorrían todo mi cuerpo mientras los labios de Edward y los míos se juntaban. Nuestro romántico momento sólo se vio interrumpido por mi estúpida necesidad de respirar.

- Edward- dije al cabo de un rato.- ¿Estás enfadado por lo que te he dicho?- Mi mano se puso a hacer dibujos en su pecho, mientras le miraba a los ojos.

- No, claro que no.- Me dijo dulcemente- Creo que es algo que nos vendrá bien a los dos. Intentar ser positivos, será interesante de ver.- Me dedicó una mirada misteriosa.- ¿Y tú estás bien?- me preguntó.

- Si claro.- contesté.

- ¿No estás molesta por todo esto?- señaló el salón, todavía lleno de los paquetes de mi regalo. la mesa en la que estaban los restos de mi tarta de cumpleaños. Supe a qué se refería.

- No es que sea algo que me agrade, la verdad.- Admití- pero tengo que reconocer que en esta casa uno nunca puede aburrirse.- Esbocé una sonrisa.

- Siento no haberte hecho otro regalo.- Me dijo.- Si hubiera sabido que al final lo habrías aceptado no te habría dado sólo el ramo de flores.

- Edward las flores son preciosas y me encantan.- Me colgué de sus brazos buscando sus labios.

Edward adivinó mis pensamientos y me besó antes de separarse de mí.

- ¿Sabes qué?- me dijo.- Voy a hacerte un regalo. Uno de verdad.

- ¿Qué?- mi voz fue demasiado aguda. La antigua Bella quería volver, intenté detenerla. Iba a costarme mucho esfuerzo hacer que se fuera para siempre.

- No te preocupes, no será nada caro.- Dijo de forma despreocupada.- De hecho no me va a costar ni un centavo.

Se acercó a su piano y me invitó a que me sentara con él. Lo hice y empezó a tocar una suave melodía.

- Tendré que improvisar algo ahora mismo pero espero que te guste.- Sonrió.

La música que salía del piano era tranquila, pausada y tenía unos acordes alegres, notas agudas se entrelazaban con otras más graves haciendo una combinación viva. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el sonido de las notas. Viajé a un hermoso prado, al prado de Edward, y lo ví de pie frente a mí, riendose mientras el sol daba de lleno en su piel. Estaba tan feliz y tan hermoso allí de pie. Entonces empezaba a danzar a mi alrededor, haciendome reir a mí también. Sentía el calor de la tarde de verano, y una suave brisa recorriendo mi cuerpo. Era feliz. Tuve la sensación de viajar a otra época, a un futuro irreal y maravilloso.

Lentamente la música se fue diluyendo y con ella mi visión. No me di cuenta de que había lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro hasta que Edward me las limpió con sus elegantes dedos.

- Lo siento- me dijo- ¿no te ha gustado?

Edward me ha encantado.- Dije- es tan viva, tan alegre; no sé por qué lloro.- Me limpié rapidamente las lágrimas, me parecía estúpido haber llorado por esa visión.- Muchísimas gracias.

- ¿Quieres que toque algo menos sentimental? No quiero que llores más hoy.

Asentí con la cabeza y enseguida empezó a tocar una melodía tonta e infantil; alegre y vivaracha. Me recordó a los primeros musicales, a la época del charleston, al vodevil y demás espectáculos divertidos. Emmet apareció danzando una extraño baile que me hizo reír. Movía los brazos de forma descompasada y daba saltos; Alice se materializó a su lado y le siguió el ritmo con su gracia y elegancia características. Edward seguí tocando mientras se reía, y su risa, unida al sonido de la música confería al lugar y al momento un toque mágico. Al cabo de un rato toda la familia estaba en el salón, jugando y divirtiéndose con la música; Jasper incluso se había atrevido a bailar con Alice.

Ni siquiera el sonido de mis tripas pudo empañar el momento. Esme y Alice me trajeron algo de comida mientras el resto seguía bailando. La fiesta continuó hasta la noche, momento en el cual Edward me llevó a casa de Charlie, donde dormimos juntos, en secreto por supuesto.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todas por leerme. Jasper y yo estamos muy felices de que nos sigais. **

- **Nos os perdais lo que viene a continuación pues va a ser muy explosivo.**

**- Jazz, deja a las niñas que lean si quieren, no las presiones.**

**- Si yo solo digo lo que siento, que éstos dos son capaces de fundir la tierra con tanto amor.**

**- bueno, ya sabeis, espero que lo leais y os guste. Para sugerencias, quejas, reclamaciones o lo que querais dejad un review.**

**GRACIAS!!**


	9. Últimos detalles

La semana previa a mi enlace con Edward pasó muy rápido. René y Phil vinieron a Forks a ultimar los preparativos y para pasar más tiempo juntos. Me alegraba tenerlos en casa porque si todo iba bien no podría verlos en mucho tiempo, y ya nunca más los vería siendo humana.

Me daba pena dejar a mis padres, no volver a ver a Charlie y a René; pero por otro lado estaba deseando ser completamente una Cullen, ser como ellos. Estaba preparada para convertirme en vampiro y estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio que eso suponía. Además, no perderiamos el contacto ya que cuando fuera seguro para mí estar con humanos volvería a verles.

El 21 de septiembre el cielo amaneció cubierto de nubes, perfecto para Edward y su familia; aunque para mi madre suponía una desgracia. René adoraba el sol, y el que el día de la boda de su hija no fuera a haber un cielo despejado la entristecía. La loca de René, ella que tanto me había hablado en contra del matrimonio a edades demasiado tempranas tenía que ver cómo su única hija se casaba y además se veía privada del sol.

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando dos grandes rocas me aprisionaron los brazos y me zarandearon con fuerza; enseguida escuche la voz de Alice:

- ¡Vamos Bella, arriba dormilona!- su voz era la de un niño la mañana de navidad, esperando para abrir los regalos de Papá Noel.

- Mmm, Alice.- Gruñí, irritada por la forma de despertarme.- Tranquilízate.- Me dolían los brazos, las manos de la pequeña vampira me aprisionaban con tanta fuerza que sentía que me iba a romper todos los huesos- Ay Alice, por favor- me quejé.- ¡Me haces daño! ¿No querrás que vaya llena de moretones a mi boda no?

- Perdona.- Aflojó un poco la presión que ejercía sobre mí pero sin soltarme; tiró de mí hasta sacarme de la cama.- Vamos, hay tanto que hacer- su ilusión parecía no tener fin.

Aún estaba medio dormida por eso en cuanto Alice me puso de pié y me soltó me volví a caer sobre la cama. Me froté los ojos; miré el reloj de la mesilla y al cabo de varios segundos, cuando mi mirada se volvió clara pude ver que eran las 9 de la mañana.

- ¡Por Dios Alice!- exclamé.- ¡La boda no es hasta las 5 de la tarde!- poco antes del anochecer; una boda nocturna era perfecta para que los Cullen pasasen desapercibidos.- ¡Tenemos tiempo de sobra!

- No. Hay que darse prisa; aún hay muchas cosas que hacer.- Me empujó hacia el baño donde me obligó a ponerme unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca.- Luego ya te pondrás el vestido.- Dijo.

Una vez que estuvo satisfecha con mi aspecto físico me empujó hasta el piso de abajo donde me obligó a desayunar.

- Vamos Esme y René nos esperan en la mansión para ultimar los detalles.- Me apuró.

Recogió mi cuenco del desayuno y me agarró de la mano, tirando de mí hasta la calle. Reconocí el Volvo plateado de Edward y mi corazón dio un vuelco de pensar que mi ángel estaría allí. Los retoques de la boda habían hecho que casi no tuviéramos tiempo para vernos durante esa semana, no habíamos tenido ni un solo instante de intimidad.

- Edward me ha prestado su coche para venir a buscarte, el mío es algo más vistoso.- Dijo.

Mi corazón se encogió de tristeza; me acordé de que Edward y Jasper se habían ido a cazar y no regresarían hasta casi la hora de la boda. A Jasper le vendría bien no tener sed para poder sobrevivir a la muchedumbre y Edward llevaba demasiados días sin cazar, sus ojos estaban negros.

La idea de estar todo ese día sin mi otra mitad, sin la otra parte de mi ser me entristecía. No era sólo porque la ausencia de Edward suponía no poder escapar de la alegría y la ilusión arrolladora de Alice y los últimos detalles de la boda; sino porque cuando estaba separada de Edward sentía que me quedaba rota, vacía. A pesar de que desde mi cumpleaños Edward y yo habíamos decidido dejar de ser Romeo y Julieta y dejar de culparnos a nosotros mismos por todo lo que nos pasaba, cuando él se iba no podía evitar sentir que me abandonaba. Sabía que no lo haría, que ya nunca me abandonaría pero no podía evitar sentir miedo de perderle. Alice adivinó mis pensamientos.

- Bella, no será mucho tiempo. No sigas triste; ¡vamos, es el día de tu boda!- Sonrió.- Esta noche serás una Cullen.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la impaciencia de ser una Cullen. Si todo iba bien esa misma noche sería una Cullen ante mis padres, y en un par de días sería un completa Cullen para el resto de la eternidad.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión mi madre ya estaba allí. René se había hecho amiga de Esme, a quien apreciaba por toda la labor que hacía cuidando de cinco adolescentes tan diversos y a veces problemáticos. No comprendía cómo Esme lograba dominar tán bien a los Cullen siendo tan buena y bondadosa como era y cómo podía estar siempre tan llena de vida.

- Bella cariño, veo que ya te has despertado.- Mi madre se levantó del sillón en el que hasta hacía un segundo estaba sentada y me abrazó con dulzura.- ¿Has dormido bien?  
- Si mamá- dije bostezando; René me miró fijamente pero no dijo nada. Lo cierto es que durante la noche había vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla que el día de mi 19 cumpleaños, solo que esta vez podía oír aullar a un lobo en la distancia.

Me acordé de la charla que habíamos tenido la noche anterior. Había agradecido que fuera ella y no Charlie la que hubiera decidido darme esa charla sobre el matrimonio y el gran paso que iba a dar; además del tema del sexo. A pesar de que René ya me había hablado anteriormente de ese tema, la noche anterior había sentido que era diferente. Tenía una nota de advertencia, de pena por que su pequeña se hacia mayor.

- Ven, tienes que ver cómo han dejado Alice y Esme el jardín.- Me cogió de la mano y seguidas por Esme y Alice, que sonreía pagada de sí misma, abandonamos el salón.

En el jardín había al menos 20 mesas de madera, cada una de ellas con capacidad para unas diez personas. Una mesa rectangular presidía el banquete; allí sería donde nos sentaríamos Edward y yo. Las mesas, de madera estaban tapadas con finísimos manteles de lino color crema con un remate rosa fresón. La sillas, forradas del mismo color que las mesas, tenían un hermoso lazo de seda rosa.

- Traerán los centros florales sobre las 3- dijo Esme.

Asentí y seguí contemplando el lugar. Al fondo habían levantado un escenario para que el grupo que Esme y Rosalie habían contratado por orden de Alice pudiese tocar. Divisé varios aparatos eléctricos, altavoces y ecualizadores de sonido. Seguí observando el jardín, deteniendo mi mirada en las antorchas que rodeaban las mesas, encuadrándolas, los farolillos de inspiración japonesa que había colgados. Sin duda era un bonito comedor improvisado pero para celebrar la boda hacía falta algo más.

- Esto... Alice ¿donde están el altar, el palio, todo lo necesario para realizar una ceremonia?- pregunté.  
- Por aquí- Alice me cogió de la mano y me guió hasta el interior de la casa.

Tan pronto llegué al salón ahogué una exclamación de asombro. Donde unos minutos antes estaban el sofá, los sillones y el resto de muebles del salón ahora había un gran vacío que estaba siendo ocupado por unos finos bancos de madera labrada.

- ¡Hola Bella!- Emmet entraba por la puerta principal, cargando él solo un banco. A pesar de que para él resultaba tremendamente fácil suponía que el banco era muy pesado.

Le sonreí.

- ¿Cuántas personas harían falta para portar esos bancos?- pregunté curiosa.  
- 3- contestó orgulloso de su fuerza. Posó el banco en el suelo y se acercó a nosotras-. ¿Estás nerviosa?- su rostro se volvió más serio, preocupado por mí.  
- Un poco- admití. Lo cierto era que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.  
- No nos vendría nada mal tener aquí a Jazz ¿verdad?- dijo, dando de lleno en la diana, no por Jasper sino porque eso significaría que Edward también estaría aquí.- No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien- Me abrazó con sus enormes brazos y me sentí algo más tranquila, reconfortada.

Emmet lograba desconcertarme; a pesar de que parecía ser el hermano más infantil y despreocupado de la familia no lo era. Su forma de ser tan alocada sólo era una fachada; siempre se preocupaba por su familia, incluso por mí que aún no era una Cullen. Sabía que intentaba hacerme sentir como lo haría Edward.

- Gracias- susurré algo más tranquila.  
- De nada- sonrió y me soltó. Se dirigió a la puerta.- Bueno... tengo que seguir colocando los bancos o tus invitados no tendrán donde sentarse.  
- Venga, aún no has visto el altar- me animó Alice dirigiéndome hacía el lugar al que estaban orientados los bancos.

Emmet, supuse que habría sido él, había colocado una mesa de madera en la cabecera. Estaba tapada con un pequeño mantel, rectangular; y tenía encima una Biblia, de aspecto muy antiguo, así como un cáliz de oro con una franja de piedras preciosas (esmeraldas, turquesas, rubíes, ónices y lapislázulis) y dos pequeñas jarras bañadas a juego. Era un lugar realmente bello. Entonces levanté la vista y vi algo que me sobrecogió. A pesar de no estar en un lugar considerado sagrado y de no ser una persona religiosa sentí que me invadía una oleada de respeto y misticismo cuando vi el crucifijo del padre de Carlisle. Estaba elevado, colgado en la pared del fondo, presidiendo la estancia.

La cruz parecía más antigua que nunca, y un rayo de luz procedente de la ventana lo iluminaba como si el mismo Dios bendijese nuestra unión.

- Carlisle me ha ofrecido el crucifijo- dijo Alice en voz baja, como si temiera que hablar demasiado alto fuese una profanación- dijo que era el mejor uso que podía tener.

Me limité a asentir pues no me salían las palabras; nunca podría agradecerles lo bastante e los Cullen todo lo que estaban haciendo por mí.

Tragué saliva y me sequé las lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro.

- Ya voy mamá- dije con una inusitada alegría.

Salí al jardín donde permanecí retenida toda la mañana en compañía de Alice, Esme y mi madre. Rosalie, que también se encontraba en la casa era la encargada de atender a los repartidores y demás personas que traían todo lo que Alice había pedido. Cuando Emmet terminó de colocar los bancos de la improvisada capilla se encargó de preparar todos los aparatos electrónicos. Su "hermana" le ayuda ajustando los focos, los altavoces, manejando la mesa de mezclas,... Luego, en un descuido de Alice, ambos lograron escabullirse para el piso de arriba. Por desgracia para mí, no corrí la misma suerte y Alice me descubrió cuando intentaba escapar.

A las 2 de la tarde mi madre y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina donde preparamos una improvisada comida con lo que había en la nevera de los Cullen. Aunque a decir verdad ninguna de las dos comió mucho. René estaba ansiosa, pletórica, y hablaba sin parar lo que dificultaba que comiese con normalidad. Yo sentía un tapón en mi estómago, un nudo de nervios por la proximidad de la boda, que impedía que la comida entrase en mi cuerpo.

Además extrañaba a Edward, le necesitaba a mi lado. Quería que me abrazase dulcemente, que me acariciase el pelo, que me sonriese con esa preciosa sonrisa suya, que me hablase con su melodiosa voz y me tranquilizase. Extrañaba su risa, esa canción que elaboraban sus cuerdas vocales cuando se reía; anhelaba su aroma, que era opio para mí; añoraba el contacto con sus manos, sus finos dedos rozando mi cara; sus carnosos labios besándome. Sabía que era una tonta, que me estaba comportando como una verdadera Capuletto sintiendome así después de haber sido yo la que había querido romper con nuestra tragedia shakesperiana pero en esos momentos no me importaba lo que Edward me pudiera decir si me viera ya que eso significaría que estaría conmigo.

Sentí la necesidad de encogerme y de abrazar mis rodillas para protegerme y defenderme de esta ansiedad que me embargaba; pero en lugar de eso me desahogué jugando con mi comida de forma frenética.

- Bella cariño- mi madre me miraba preocupada, por su expresión deduje que mi comportamiento estaba siendo demasiado frenético- . ¿Podrías dejar de jugar con la comida? Te veo muy nerviosa, ¿porqué no te tomas una infusión de tila?

_Una tila no logrará tranquilizarme_, pensé, _ni siquiera cien infusiones de tila serían capaces de calmar mi ansiedad. Lo que necesito es a Edward._" Intenté coger el teléfono móvil que Edward me había regalado pero recordé que Alice me lo había quitado para evitar que lo llamara en situaciones así. No era oportuno desconcentrar a un vampiro en plena caza. Maldije a Alice en mi cabeza por conocerme tan bien. Entonces descubrí la solución, si yo no podía llamar a Edward, lo haría ella. Me levanté bruscamente y salí al jardín donde Alice estaba terminando de colocar la finísima y carísima vajilla de porcelana china que usaríamos en el banquete. La llamé.

- ¿Si Bella?- me dijo.

- Alice necesito hablar con Edward- todo mi cuerpo temblaba, me retorcía las manos, desesperada.

- Bella sabes que ahora no podemos molestar a Edward.- me dijo tranquilamente.

- Por favor Alice,-le supliqué- sabes que le llamaría yo pero me has quitado el teléfono móvil. Por favor- rogué- ¡sólo necesito hablar con él!

- ¡Bella por el amor de Dios! Sólo espera unas pocas horas, ¿ni siquiera puedes esperar al momento de vuestra boda?

- ¡No, no puedo!- dije chillando. Todo mi cuerpo recibió una descarga eléctrica, y sentí que se colapsaba. No podía respirar, me ahogaba, mis manos temblaban y de mis ojos caían grandes lágrimas.- ¡Necesito a Edward!

Alice se acercó a mí y me sentó en una silla. Le costó bastante pues todo mi cuerpo se encontraba en tensión y mis músculos no me respondían; no era capaz de moverme.

- Voy a traerte una infusión para que te relajes un poco- me dijo y empezó a caminar.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil interrumpió su paso.

- "Jasper"- dijo antes de contestar.

- "..."

- "Si. Está aquí."- estaba hablando de mí.

- "..."

- "Desesperada"

- "..."

- "¿Cuánto tiempo?"

- "..."

- "Está bien. Os espero""

Colgó el teléfono y me miró. Yo había estado a la espectativa, esperando que Edward quisiese hablar conmigo y ahora, al ver que había colgado el teléfono y no había podido hablar con mi ángel me había puesto en pie, llena de ira.

- Vienen para aquí- me dijo para tranquilizarme- llegarán aproximadamente en una hora.

Respiré, asmilando sus palabras. Edward estaba llegando; pronto nos veríamos y entonces todo iría bien. Los nervios que tenía desaparecían, así como esa extraña sensación que me decía que algo estaba por llegar. En una hora podría verle por fin, abrazarle, sentir su piel, oler su aroma... él era lo que necesitaba para tranquilizarme. Mi corazón empezó a saltar de impaciencia en mi pecho, el saber que Edward venía a nuestro encuentro le había dado alas, quería que llegara ya el momento. Me levanté de la silla sonriendo.

- Gracias Alice- exclamé y me fui corriendo a la improvisada capilla en la que Esme estaba decorando los bancos con finos lazos color vainilla.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo y se acercaba el momento de reencontrarme con Edward mi nerviosismo y mi impaciencia iban en aumento, hasta el punto de que si antes mi estado podría calificarse de histérico, ahora era una yonqui en pleno proceso de desintoxicación. Una desintoxicación que por supuesto yo no había pedido. Iba de un lado para otro, molestando a todo el mundo; mis manos me temblaban y tiraba todo lo que encontraba a mi paso. También había intentado arrodillarme en el suelo y abrazarme a mis rodillas pero Alice me lo había impedido; decía que era patético que toda la gente que estaba colocando las cosas de la boda viese a la novia comportarse de esa forma. Me llegó a amenazar con no dejarme ver a Edward hasta el momento de la boda; lo que hizo que intentase comportarme de una forma más normal pero a la vez que rompiese a llorar como una niña pequeña. Me avergonzaba que me vieran así, sabía que debía ser más fuerte, ser consecuente con mis actos. Además, no era la primera vez que Edward salía de caza, sin embargo esta vez lo sentía diferente. No podía explicarlo, deducía que era por los nervios de la boda pero no podía evitar sentir peor de lo que nunca me había sentido. Me sentía realmente mal, como un perro sin amo, como una muñeca de trapo a la que su dueña ha dejado olvidada. Y no podía evitar sentirme así, por mucho que lo deseara.

Había acabado por irritar completamente a Alice y llevar al límite la compasión de Esme, que convenció a su hija para llevarme de arriba, al cuarto de Edward. Mis temblores nerviosos me impedían moverme por mi misma por lo que fue Emmet el que se encargó de cogerme en brazos y trasladarme hasta el dormitorio de mi ángel. No me percaté de que le costaba menos esfuerzo que de costumbre cogerme; debería haberme dado cuenta de que algo estaba pasando.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo; no sabía si llevaba en el cuarto de Edward un segundo o 20 minutos; sólo recuerdo que fue su gloriosa voz lo que me sacó del estado de ensoñación en el que me encontraba sumida.

- ¿Alguien me ha llamado?- dijo; y supe que hablaba conmigo.

- ¡Edward!- exclamé aliviada.

Me puse de pie de un salto y empecé a correr por el pasillo de la mansión llamándole. Quería verle, besarle, deleitarme en los maravilloso topacios que eran sus ojos. Maldije mi cuerpo por no correr lo suficientemente rápido y retrasar así el momento de mi reencuentro con mi ángel. El aroma que desprendía llegaba hasta el piso de arriba; lo noté más potente, más embriagador, más irresistible.

Llegué a la gran escalera que conectaba los dos pisos de la casa y lo vi. Sólo hacía unos días que no lo veía y me pareció que su hermosura había aumentado si eso era posible. Estaba increíblemente guapo; se le veía tan lleno de vida, tan pleno, tan rebosante de felicidad; era realmente algo irreal. Su belleza era más que nunca un insulto para los mortales que la contemplábamos. Tuve el impulso de esconderme, no me sentía merecedora de estar en su presencia pero entonces él me sonrió con una sonrisa despreocupada y a la vez cargada de autosuficiencia; sabedor de que él era lo que más necesitaba. Estaba ahí, esperándome al pie de las escaleras con su perfecta sonrisa, su pelo cuidadosamente despeinado, su perfecta camisa blanca impoluta aún después de haber estado cazando. Parecía que acabara de salir de la portada de alguna revista de moda para adolescentes, tenía además ese aura de magnificencia: era mi Edward más perfecto que nunca.

- ¡Edward!-chillé y comencé a bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Mi torpeza apareció para recordarme quien era yo y cuando llevaba bajados apenas cuatro escalones tropecé con mi propia pierna perdiendo el equilibrio y precipitándome al vacío.

Antes de chocar contra el suelo mi ángel me recogió. Se lanzó sobre mí a velocidad sobrehumana y extendió sus brazos a modo de colchón protector antes de que mi cuerpo tocara el parqué.

- Deberías tener más cuidado Bella- me dijo sonriendo-, no quiero que tengamos que celebrar nuestra boda en la capilla del hospital- su voz era tranquila y divertida al mismo tiempo, tierna y algo altiva. Increíblemente irresistible.

- Si no me hubieras dejado sola tanto tiempo no habría estado tan nerviosa para caerme- repliqué mientras intentaba fulminarle sin éxito con la mirada; no sabía por qué pero hoy me parecía más difícil que nunca enfrentarme a él.

- Touché- respondió y me dió un beso; un dulce beso de reencuentro.

Me bajó al suelo y me acompañó (más bien me empujó) a sentarme en un de los bancos que Emmet había colocado. Se empeñó en ver si me había lastimado o tenía alguna herida a pesar de que el mismo sabía que me había salvado antes de que nada malo me hubiera pasado.

- ¿Qué tal la caza?- le pregunté cuando ya llevaba un rato examinando mis tobillos para ver si tenía alguna torcedura. Quería que dejara de tratarme como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, distraerle de mí.

- Entretenida- contestó sonriendo y sentándose a mi lado. Al parecer ya se había cerciorado de que su prometida estaba de una pieza, en perfectas condiciones para casarse.

- ¿Me dejarás algún día verte cazar?

- No creo-dijo tenso- no quiero que me veas en esa situación.

- ¿Por qué?- yo también me tensé.

- Bella, ya hemos hablado antes de esto- dijo con voz cansada-. No te dejaré que me veas cazar.

- ¿nunca?- pregunté pícara.

- Hasta que no sea estrictamente necesario- ironizó.

- Entonces aún hay esperanza- sonreí intentando devolver el brillo de sus ojos, que había desaparecido cuando había iniciado esta conversación.- Por cierto, ¿has visto todo lo que ha montado Alice?- cambié de tema, señalando a mi alrededor.

- ¿Te parece bien?- su voz se volvió insegura.

- No se ha emocionado tanto como temía- reconocí- la verdad es que Alice ha sido bastante comedida.

- ¿Estás feliz?- sabía a que me refería; la parafernalia de la boda.

- Si- contesté acercándome más a él para besarle.

- ¿Bella?- Alice se acercaba.

- Sálvame- susurré a Edward al oído.

ÉL me rodeó con sus brazos, creando una campana protectora, mientras reía divertido de algún chiste interno. Alice entraba veloz al salón.

- Bella- estaba realmente apurada- ¡vamos, tenemos que empezar a preparate!

Miré mi reloj algo asustada, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?, ¿ya era la hora de la boda? Pero las manecillas del reloj me mostraron que aún quedaba tiempo.

- ¡Alice!- exclamé- ¡aún quedan dos horas para la boda!- había tiempo suficiente, no era necesaria tanta prisa.

_- Sólo_ dos horas querrás decir- me corrigió mi futura cuñada-; Edward, suéltala por favor.- le pidió a mi ángel.

Para mi sorpresa Edward la obedeció y me liberó de su abrazo, dejándome indefensa ante la arrolladora vitalidad de Alice quien tiró de mí rapidamente.

- Esta me la pagas Edward Anthony Masen Cullen; lo juro- dije con una voz cargada de ira mientras era arrastrada escaleras arriba por Alice.

Mi prometido se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a dedicarme una sonrisa que me dejó anonadada.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Sé que he tardado mucho pero aquí está, ya estamos en el día de la boda. espero que os guste, ya estamos llegando a mi parte favorita, y lo que viene a continuación, junto con los dos capítulos siguientes son mis preferidos.**

**Muchas, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, vuestra opinión es muy importante para mí **

**Ya sabeis, para lo que querais, darle al Go :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Marido y Mujer**

De vuelta bajo el yugo de Alice me vi sometida a una sesión de terrible tortura. Me llevaron primero al cuarto de baño donde me sumergieron en un mundo lleno de jabones, espumas y sales aromáticas que me hicieron estornudar. Alice me lavó el pelo y luego me llevó a su dormitorio donde ella y Rosalie probaron distintos peinados para mi boda. Me recordó a cuando era pequeña y jugaba en Phoenix con mis muñecas, sólo que ahora la muñeca era yo. Probaron conmigo infinidad de peinados antes de dar por fin con algo que les gustase a las dos: un semi recogido en forma de moño y la melena ondulada. Era un peinado cómodo, ligero y fresco, además de tener un toque romántico. Pegaba a la perfección con el estilo de mi vestido.

La tortura del peinado se repitió con el maquillaje, y cuando por fin dieron con los tonos adecuados para mi rostro ya no me quedaba piel. Había decidido que sería mejor no recargar mucho mi rostro y que pareciera algo natural por lo que sólo llevaba un poco de colorete para alegrar mis mejillas y darle luz a mi siempre pálido rostro; una sombra de todos ocres y dorados que hacían que mis ojos brillasen y su color se resaltase y un poco de rímel (resistente al agua, por supuesto) para aumentar mi mirada. En los labios llevaba un glos rosa claro, un tono más oscuro que mis labios, por lo que éstos tenían un aspecto más vivo. Me gustó.

En las orejas me unas preciosas perlas en forma de lágrima que colgaban un poco. Las perlas me parecían unas joyas hermosas y frágiles al mismo tiempo. No eran como los diamantes que no podían ocultar su belleza. Las perlas podían pasar desapercibidas hasta que de pronto un día alguien posaba sus ojos en ellas y su lisa superficie, los matices de colores que se ocultaban, la total ausencia de aristas, la belleza pura y redonda de su esencia.

En la cabeza Alice me colocó una pequeña diadema de color oro blanco que se entretejía formando pequeños dibujos de inspiración romántica, del siglo XIX. Por supuesto llevaba también mi anillo de compromiso, que pronto estaría acompañado por la alianza de boda.

- ¡Bella, estás preciosa!- dijo Alice cuando terminó de prepararme. Me acercó al gran espejo de pie que tenía en el armario.

No pude evitar pensar que tenía razón: me veía hermosa. El conjunto que creaba el vestido con el maquillaje y el peinado era limpio, armónico y equilibrado; era elegante y especial pero con un toque de frescura y juventud. Me agradó ver que a pesar de no estar vestida como cualquier otro día no parecía disfrazada; seguía siendo yo: Bella Swan. El espejo me devolvía la imagen de una temerosa muchacha de 19 años vestida para un acto especial, preparándose para una nueva vida, una vida que debía ser eterna.

Miré a Rosalie, que permanecía callada mientras Alice se prodigaba en elogios hacía mí y mi imagen. No me había dicho nada acerca de mi aspecto y eso me preocupaba. A pesar de que me veía hermosa, Rosalie lo era mucho más, además el hecho de que no me dijera nada me preocupaba. Quería saber qué opinaba para poder descifrar su opinión sobre mí como su hermana, sobre todo porque ella seguía siendo la única de los Cullen que todavía era distante conmigo. Incluso Jasper había hecho progresos en su acercamiento a mí y se había atrevido a gastarme un par de bromas en esta última semana.

Mis ojos debían estar trasmitiendo mi súplica silenciosa porque Rosalie me devolvió la mirada por fin.

- Haces honor a tu nombre. Estás realmente bella.- Me dijo sonriendo.

- Gracias Rosalie- me sonrojé al instante. Viniendo de ella era un gran cumplido.

- ¡Bella estás increíble!- Mi madre acababa de hacer su aparición en el cuarto.- ¡Oh cariño estoy tan orgullosa de tí! Hoy es el día de tu boda- las lágrimas bañaban su rostro. Me asfixió con un cariñoso abrazo.- El padre Thomas ha llegado; todo está listo para empezar la ceremonia.

Rosalie fue la primera en abandonar el cuarto después de dedicarme una sonrisa. Alice me abrazó de forma efusiva y me dio varias advertencias sobre arrugar el vestido o estropear el peinado antes de la ceremonia y luego abandonó la estancia bailando. Mi madre fue la última en salir; me dió un abrazo y me repitió lo orgullosa que estaba de mí y lo mucho que sentía que me fuera a hacer una mujer y luego bajó al salón dejándome sola en el cuarto de Alice.

Escuchaba los ruídos del piso de abajo; gente entrando y sentándose en los bancos, Deseé estar ahí abajo, despreocupada, charlando animadamente con el resto de invitados, esperando ansiosa para ver entrar a la novia. Ser una más entre la gente, aferrarme a la mano de Edward sin sentirnos el centro de la sala.

Estaba completamente rígida, el miedo empezaba a apoderarse de todo mi ser. Mis músculos estaban agarrotados y sólo cobraban vida en ciertos movimientos espasmódicos completamente involuntarios. El miedo empezó a dar paso al pánico a medida que los ruidos del piso de abajo se hacían más fuertes. La gente estaba impaciente por verme pero yo no era capaz ni siquiera de pestañear. Tenía pánico a moverme y arrugar el vestido; miedo a respirar y que mis fuerzas me fallaran y me hiciesen llorar. Tenía miedo a dar un paso y que mi torpeza me hiciera caer delante de todos mis invitados y sobre todo tenía miedo a lo que había en el piso de abajo.

Me aterraba el momento de mi boda, mi nueva vida. Las responsabilidades que implicaba el casarme con Edward era algo para lo que no sabía si estaba preparada. Dudé un segundo y pensé en qué pasaría si decidía no dar ese paso, si retrocedía en mi relación con Edward. Todo mi cuerpo, que estaba agarrotado, se estremeció sólo de pensarlo. Edward era mi todo, y aceptaría lo que hiciera falta por tenerle.

No me percaté de que no estaba sola. Charlie se había colado en el cuarto mientras yo estaba encerrada en mis cavilaciones. Sus ojos desvelaban las luchas internas que vivía: había orgullo en ellos; pena por perderme; alegría por verme tan feliz; desconfianza en su futuro yerno, que poco a poco se iba diluyendo; amor por mí. Ver tan a fondo el alma de mi padre, y descubrir aquello que nunca se permitía mostrarme me emocionó; noté cómo las lágrimas desbordaban mis ojos.

- ¿Estás lista?- me preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin poder articular palabra.

- Pues vamos- sonreía abiertamente. Al parecer el amor hacia mí y hacia mi felicidad había ganado el puslo al resto de sus emociones. Me cogió del brazo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Me costó enormemente moverme. Mi cuerpo parecía de mármol, como si supiese que en poco tiempo sería un ser sin vida. Poco a poco mis músculos fueron respondiendo, pero lo hicieron de forma lenta y torpe. Me sentía caminando sobre el filo de una navaja sin otro punto de apoyo que el firme brazo de mi padre. De vez en cuando me miraba, aunque no podía descifrar lo que me decía con los ojos. Quizás me estaba dando ánimos, quizás quería asegurarse de que yo seguía viva y entera o quizás intentaba convencerme de que no me casara, no sabría decir qué es lo que me transmitía con su mirada.

Conseguí bajar la gran escalera sin caerme ni resbalar aunque no creo que me hubiera dado cuenta ya que me encontraba en un estado en el que me era imposible sentir nada.

Tan pronto como llegamos a la capilla que se había creado en el salón, empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial, me detuve en seco. Al fondo de la capilla estaban Edward y Esme. Mi ángel estaba radiante, la luz del atardecer se colaba por las ventanas bañando toda su persona. Era una luz preciosa, rosada, dorada, irreal, mágica. El chaqué que llevaba puesto le realzaba la figura; parecía un modelo de revista, un antiguo galán de las películas de Hollywood. Llevaba una corbata de seda negra con ligeros brillos dorados a juego con el chaleco. El hilo dorado no estropeaba la ropa, sino que ensalzaba el negro de la pajarita y el chaleco, haciéndolos más brillantes y atrayentes. Me olvidé de respirar.

Charlie me dio un suave empujón, obligándome a caminar. Tímidamente, me fui acercando al altar y conforme me aproximaba a Edward mis nervios iban disminuyendo, me invadía una gran paz. Busqué a Jasper con la mirada y me sonrió; estaba convencida de que estaba usando todo su poder conmigo. Edward estaba completamente quieto, podría haber pasado por una estatua de Praxíteles sino hubiera sido por el brillo que despedían sus ojos. Me dejé llevar por ellos.

Mi padre aflojó la presión de su brazo al tiempo que la música cesaba. Me encontraba a la altura de Edward, había cruzado todo el camino hacia el altar sin apenas darme cuenta. Charlie se giró para ponerse frente a mí y me dio un beso en la frente; luego me cogió una mano y la colocó sobre la de Edward:

- Cuidala bien chico- le dijo- te estoy dando mi mayor tesoro.

- Lo juro- dijo seriamente mi ángel, y no dude ni por un instante de sus palabras.

Entonces empezó la ceremonia pero yo no presté atención a lo que decía el cura. No podía atender a nada más que no fuera Edward, el estado de paz en el que me encontraba sumida me impedía concentrarme en los asuntos mundanos; estaba disfrutando de un viaje por el cielo. Un apretón de Edward hizo que bajara de mi nube dorada a la realidad; era ell momento de los votos.

- Yo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen te tomo a tí Isabella Marie Swan como mi legítima esposa para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida y más allá de mi muerte.- "Más allá de mi muerte" no esperaba menos de un no-vivo. Noté una lágrima cayendo por mi rostro.

- Yo Isabella Marie Swan te tomo a tí Edward Anthony Masen Cullen como mi legítimo esposo para amarte y respetarte durante toda la eternidad.

Mi ángel me sonrió y me miró con su turbadora mirada. Me sumí de nuevo en una burbuja dorada, del color de los ojos de Edward que hoy brillaban más que nunca. Para mí no había nada más que esos ojos, ese aroma, esa sonrisa; allí no había nadie más para mí. Me sorprendió escuchar una salva de aplausos cuando el más dulce de los besos de devolvió otra vez al mundo real en el que, sin saber por qué, estaba llorando. Edward y yo nos acabábamos de convertir en marido y mujer.

**Bueno, por fin los he casado!!**

**La verdad es que este capítulo me está quedando muy largo pero espero que os guste. En un par de actualizaciones más tendreis la especial noche de bodas de Edward y Bella!!**

**Muchísmas gracias por vuestros reviews chicas, de verdad. Estais siempre ahí, gracias.**

**Bueno, ya sabeis, para todo lo que querais o necesiteis darle al GO!**


	11. Banquete

**BANQUETE**

El banquete transcurrió casi sin incidentes. Los Cullen sonreían a todo el mundo, aunque la gente recelaba un poco de los muchachos y sólo hablaba con Carlisle y Esme. Durante todo el tiempo que yo había estado probando menús siempre me había preguntado qué harían ellos el día de mi boda y una vez que llegó el momento de la verdad lo descubrí: escondían una buena ración en la servilleta, comían otro poco cuando alguien les miraba de forma perspicaz. Emmet y Jasper además deslizaban los trozos que les sobraban en los platos de las personas que había cerca.

Estaba allí casi todo Forks. Nadie había querido perderse la boda de la hija del sheriff con el apuesto hijo del también apuesto doctor Cullen. Sin embargo mi felicidad no era completa.

A pesar de que habíamos invitado a los miembros de la Push sólamente dos habían venido. Billy Black había asistido a la boda sólo por no hacerle un feo a mi padre. Aunque por culpa de la huida de JAcob su relación fuera más distante Billy quería demostrar así a mi padre que le estimaba.

El otro quileute que había asistido a mi boda era Seth. A pesar de ser sólo un niño había madurado muy rápido y parecía comprender mucho mejor que otros que los Cullen no eran realmente una amenaza y que yo no había traicionado a los licántropos al elegir a Edward. Eché de menos a Jacob; me habría gustado poder verle sentado en una de las sillas del banquete con su ropa de fiesta, saludándome con esa mueca suya. Verle natural y divertido, libre de problemas, siendo mi Jacob, ese muchacho con el que había pasado tantas tardes arreglando motos a escondidas de Charlie y de Billy. Entendía los motivos por los que mi amigo licántropo no querría estar en mi boda con su mayor enemigo: un vampiro.

Sabía que Edward le había invitado porque había oído un día a Charlie hablar por teléfono con Billy de ello, por supuesto mi padre no sabía qué era exactamente lo que pasaba allí. Nunca se lo había dicho a Edward, sabía que había invitado a mi mejor amigo por el cariño que yo aún sentía por él y no podía reprocharle que le invitara para hacerme feliz. Claro que eso había sido antes de que Jacob desapareciera inentando escapar de mí. Me odiaba a mí misma por hacerle esto pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás y tampoco quería hacerlo. Elegir a Jacob significaría perder a Edward lo que acabaría con mi vida.

Agradecí enormemente a Billy y a Seth su presencia y aproveché para preguntarle a este último acerca del paradero de Jacob, pues Billy nunca me lo diría.

- La última vez que hablé con él estaba en la frontera con México- me dijo Seth en voz baja para que Billy no lo oyera.

_"México, por supuesto. Un lugar cálido en el que un vampiro no podría estar. Bravo Jacob_" Pensé, de todos los lugares que había tenía que elegir el que no podría visitar siendo vampira.

Mi corazón se encogió de tristeza y la angustia comenzó a invadirme. Sin embargo no tuve mucho tiempo para culparme por la huida de Jacob pues Edward se acercó a mí para indicarme que el vals nupcial estaba a punto de empezar. La sola mención del baile hizo que mi torpeza, que tan escondida había estado durante la ceremonia y el banquete, reapareciera. Edward tuvo que sujetarme varias veces mientras íbamos a la zona de baile para evitar que mi cara diese contra el suelo. Sentí que mi rostro se convertía en un faro rojo cuando entramos en la pista de baile, iluminada por las luces que Alice había colocado.

Como mis dotes en el baile eran más bien escasas me dejé llevar por Edward y me sumergí en los maravillosos topacios que eran sus ojos. La música desapareció, así como el resto de invitados. Sólo estábamos Edward y yo, bailando. Los dos juntos, volando sobre la pista, deslizándonos con gracia y agilidad. Las manos de Edward me asían con fuerza, sujetándome, uniéndome a ese mundo mágico que me prometía con sus ojos. No me percaté de que poco a poco la pista se iba llenando de parejas que nos emulaban. Pero no había nadie que bailase como Edward, ni siquiera el resto de miembros de su familia. Sólo Alice podía a veces estar a la altura de su danza.

Yo me sentía volar, notaba como mi cuerpo se volvía etéreo, mis pies se separaban del suelo y me elevaba sobre las cabezas de los invitados a mi boda. Sumergida en los ojos de Edward viajé por el universo, me sumí en un paisaje de estrellas. Exploré galaxias remotas, hermosas nebulosas que estallaban y desaparecían formando una explosión agonizante de brillantes colores. Veía la música, notaba cómo fluía en mi interior y hacía que todo mi cuerpo la sintiese. No oía nada, no veía nada que no fueran las maravillosas joyas que eran los ojos de mi marido. Deseé que la canción no acabara nunca, no tener que volver a la realidad; seguir así, unida al mundo y tan alejada de él a la vez.

Los músicos tocaron las últimas notas del vals nupcial y mi amado disminuyó la gracia de su baile, de forma suave; haciendo que mi bajada a la tierra fuera lo menos brusca posible. Intenté resistirme y seguir en aquella nube en la que me hallaba pero me fue imposible. Los aplausos y las voces de la gente hicieron que mi nube se volviese gaseosa, dejándome caer de forma brusca a la realidad.

La fiesta continuó, aunque a mí me costó un buen rato recuperarme de mi regreso a la realidad. Edward estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, acariciando mi espalda, jugando con mi cabello, cogiendo mi mano y depositando en ella tiernos besos. No hablaba, como si supiera que en ese momento cualquier cosa que me dijera sería peor. Cuando por fin me recompuse esbocé una sonrisa y le besé lentamente para confirmarle que si él estaba en la tierra no necesitaba el cielo.

No quise volver a la pista de baile a pesar de los esfuerzos de Edward, por lo que me limité a ver cómo mi ya marido bailaba con las mujeres de su familia y con mi madre. René estaba feliz, encantada de formar parte de todo eso. Sabía que se alegraba por mí y eso hacía que yo me sintiera más feliz.

Poco a poco los invitados fueron despidiéndose de nosotros. Todos parecían haberlo pasado estupendamente y me agradaba que así fuera. No quería que el último acto en el que me viesen como humana fuese un fracaso.

Mis antiguos amigos del instituto fueron de los últimos en marchar. Jessica estaba disfrutando de la noche y les propuso al resto continuarla en los bares del pueblo. Contagiados por una extraña excitación todos aceptaron inmediatamente a pesar de que minutos antes algunos de ellos había dicho que se morían de sueño. Angela se despidió de mí como si nos fuesemos a volver a ver, o como si la próxima vez que lo hiciéramos todo hubiese cambiado.

- Jasper- dije una vez que mis amigos se hubieron despedido para ir a disfrutar de la fiesta a otra parte-, deberías dejar de hacer eso con mis amigos.

- Vamos Bella. No te enojes, sabes que una buena fiesta no les sentará mal.

Emmet se había acercado a nosotros.

- Ven a bailar conmigo cuñada.- me dijo con su alegría natural.

A pesar de que el cansancio me estaba venciendo y de que no quería bailar accedí, embargada por una inusitada necesidad de bailar. Mientras me dirigía con Emmet a la sala de baile escruté a Edward con el rabillo del ojo. Estaba serio, reflexivo, posiblemente enfadado por bailar con su hermano cuando había declinado todas sus invitaciones. Pero había algo más, algo que había estado presente todo el día y de lo que no me había dado cuenta. Durante toda la ceremonia y el banquete, mi ángel había estado muy extraño. A pesar de que se le veía más guapo y pletórico de lo que nunca lo había visto en un par de ocasiones me pareció notar cierto rubor en sus mejillas, además de un par de grados más de temperatura en su normalmente helado cuerpo. También el resto de los Cullen estaban más raros de lo normal. Cuando en un momento de la fiesta se lo comenté a Carlisle, éste me dijo que se debía sólo a la excitación de la fiesta y que no era nada de lo que tuviera que preocuparme.

Hacía ya un buen rato que me había desprendido de los finísmos y carísimos zapatos que Alice había encargado para mi boda y cuando me levanté para bailar y sentí la hierba bajo mis pies no pude evitar acordarme de la primera vez que Edward y yo fuimos a su prado. Él insistía en que ahora era "nuestro" prado, pero yo no podía evitar sentir que aquel lugar era sólo suyo y al compartirlo conmigo me hacía sentir al mujer más feliz del mundo.

Me divertí bailando con Emmet, hacía movimientos bastante descoordinados a propósito para hacerme reír. Había que reconocer que incluso bailando mal a propósito, Emmet tenía un gran sentido del ritmo. Cada día me asombraba descubriendo algo nuevo acerca de él. Me liberé de mis temores por unos minutos y bailé de forma libre y loca. Bella Swam se quedó sentada en la silla mientras yo bailaba y hacía el tonto con Emmet sin temor a caerme. Me sentía tremendamente feliz, a pesar de mi inicial reticencia había acabado por disfrutar de la velada. Después de todo, ahora era la señora de Edward Cullen, y pronto estaríamos juntos por siempre.

Emmet hacía ahora un baile infantil, parecía un pollo piando y revoloteando a mi alrededor. Capté que lanzaba un par de miradas furtivas a su alrededor pero no le di importancia. Quizás si lo hubiera hecho habría estado más preparada para lo que se avecinaba.

No me dí cuenta de que había empezado a reírme de forma descontrolada. Sólo cuando los brazos de Edward rodearon mi cintura me percaté de que la música había cesado y de que yo daba vueltas sobre mi misma, chillando y riendo. Enrojecí al instante.

- No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, Bella. Tu risa es maravillosa- me susurró con voz suave.

Soltó mi cintura e introdujo su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su chaqué para sacar de allí un hermosos pañuelo de seda blanco. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada habló

- Tengo una sorpresa para tí.

* * *

**Hola!! si, ya sé que hace mil años que no actualizo y que me merezco los peores deseos que tengais. Así que no me quejaré si decidiís ignorar mi historia, de verdad.**

**(Emmet): eh! eh! Eh!!!! No dejeis de leer!!! Bailaré para vosotros!! No, mejor, jasper y edward bailarán para vosotros, un bailecito "especial"**

**(Jasper): ¡Emmet!!! POr qué no hablas sólo por ti??? Te voy a matar!!!! Bueno, seguid leyendo y por fin vereis a nuestro Edward haciendose un hombre y ahora Emmet!! ya puedes correr cinco estados que te cogeré!!!**

**Besos!!**

**Dadle al Go, para quejaros, gritarme, mostrarme vuestra indiferencia!!  
**


	12. Magia

**Magia**

Desde detrás de mí me puso la venda sobre los ojos con sumo cuidado, procurando no estropear mi peinado ni hacerme ningún daño. La anudó y se giró para ponerse delante de mí. Sentí su aliento en mi rostro y una ligera y deliciosa opresión en mis labios. Respondí a ese beso sin poder ver su fuente pero reconociendo su sabor. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, y alcé los brazos ara intentar rodear a Edward con ellos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada la opresión cesó y mis labios se quedaron allí, anhelantes. Tenía los brazos a medio levantar. Imaginé la cara de tonta que debía tener y me puse roja de nuevo. Edward se rió.

- Espera un poco.- dijo divertido.- No quiero arruinar la sorpresa.

Me cogió en brazos y empezó a caminar.

- Edward, ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunté. Quería saber cuál era la sorpresa que me aguardaba. ¿sería una costumbre de los Cullen hacer un regalo al acabar la fiesta de bodas? Si era así yo era una estúpida porque no le había comprado nada a Edward.

- Ya lo verás, ten un poco de paciencia.

Noté como abría una puerta y me depositaba cuidadosamente sobre un acolchado asiento. Lo toqué para comprobar que estábamos en el interior del Volvo de Edward. Era una pista, fuera lo que fuera lo que Edward me tenía preparado estaba fuera de la casa de los Cullen.

Sentí cómo rugía el motor al ser arrancado para luego convertirse en un suave ronroneo. El coche apenas se había balanceado las veces que había montado en él; sin embargo, ahora que estaba privada del sentido de la vista mis otros sentidos se habían agudizado permitiéndome sentir el abaneo del vehículo. Era como estar en un barco, mecida por el asfalto. Temí quedarme dormida antes de saber cuál era la sopresa por lo que intenté sin éxito sonsacarle información a Edward.

- Edward, ¿tu familia no se preocupará al ver que hemos desaparecido sin ni siquiera despedirnos?- pregunté después de lo que a mi me parecieron varios minutos.

- Bella, mi familia sabe donde estamos si pasa algo. Si tanto te preocupa mañana mismo iremos a iremos a pedirles disculpas.

Tanto misterio empezaba a ponerme nerviosa. Intenté quitarme la venda para poder ver lo que me esperaba. Odiaba las sorpresas, nunca salían bien.

- Bella, por favor- suplicó-. No te quites la venda. Casi hemos llegado y te prometo que merecerá la pena esperar.- bajó mis manos hasta mi regazo y las dejó ahí, agarradas por su mano.

Cuando ya pensé que nunca dejaríamos de conducir, Edward detuvo el coche. Noté como soltaba mi mano para luego, con una agilidad propia de un vampiro, salir del vehículo y abrir mi puerta. ME cogió en brazos como si no pesara más que una pluma. Como seguía con los ojos vendados Edward tuvo que coger mi mano y pasarla por su cuello para sujetarme mejor a él. Entonces sentí una ráfaga de viento y el sonido de las hojas de los árboles moviéndose. Estábamos corriendo por el bosque. El no poder usar los ojos agudizaba un poco el resto de mis sentidos por lo que podía notar con más fuerza el aroma de Edward, que se mezclaba con los olores del bosque de Forks dandole un toque aún más místico y divino.

A pesar de que nunca había oído las pisadas de Edward ahora podía apreciar el sonido que sus pies hacían al posarse en el suelo. Eran casi imperceptibles, pero sí se prestaba la atención adecuada se podía reparar en el crujir de las hojas al ser aplastadas por sus pies. Sus pisadas eran ágiles, finas, seguras de hacia donde se dirigían.

La oscuridad que me rodeaba comenzó a desaparecer, y a través de mi venda percibí luz. Era una luz oscilante, que desprendía calor: ¡había fuego!

- ¡Edward, Edward!- comencé a chillar- ¡Edward, hay fuego!

- Tranquila.- Eward se detuvo y me posó suavemente en el suelo- No pasa nada.

Se colocó detrás de mí y me desanudó lentamente la venda que tapaba mis ojos. Cerré los ojos cuando la venda desapareció. Después de tanto tiempo a oscuras la luz me chocaba y hería.

- Sopresa- me susurró mi ángel al oído.

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos para sorprenderme con lo que veía. En lo primero que me fijé fue en que estaba en el prado de Edward; a pesar de ser de noche reconocí el árbol en el que tantas veces nos habíamos recostado. La luz que yo había atribuído a un fuego provenía de varias antorchas dispuestas alrededor de una elegante tienda de tela blanca. Parecía que habíamos viajado a la época de los colonizadores.

La luz de las antorchas hacía graciosas formas sobre la superficie de la tienda, que se elevaba hasta los dos metros de altura. En la parte delantera tenía una abertura y la tela estaba recogida a modo de cortina por unos ramilletes de flores.

Podía oírse el canto de los grillos y el sonido de los árboles; tuve la sensación de encontrarme dentro de "El sueño de una noche de verano" y temí por un momento encontrarme con Titania y Oberón.

Edward está detrás de mí, esperando mi reacción. Me dí cuenta de que había empezado a caminar por el prado para poder cerciorarme de que lo que veía allí era real.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó.

Me giré para mirarle a la cara.

- ¡Es precioso! ¡Edward, me encanta!

- Me alegro- se acercó a mí y me besó suavemente antes de cogerme la mano y llevarme al interior de la tienda.- Quiero que todo sea perfecto esta noche.

Nada más traspasar la entrada de la tienda me quedé muda. Allí había una habitación entera. Una hermosa cama de madera dominaba la estancia. Había también una cómoda baja sobre la que había una pila y una jarra con agua. Me fijé en que tanto la pila como la jarra eran de plata, y tenían grabado el escudo de la familia Cullen.

En una mesita situada en un lateral había una apetitosa cesta de frutas. El color de las fresas, las cerezas, las manzanas, nectarinas, paraguayos, mangos, papayas, .... resaltaba en la tienda ya que tanto las sábanas de lino de la cama como la toalla que había al lado de la pila de plata eran de color blanco.

Para iluminar esta improvisada habitación había varias lámparas de gas, de aspecto muy antiguo. Sin lugar a dudas estaba en un sueño.

- Mira- Edward me señaló al cielo para descubrir que había una pequeña abertura en el centro exacto del techo de la tienda-, así podremos ver las estrellas.

- ¡Edward es precioso!- me giré hacia él y le besé.- ¡Todo parece tan mágico!

Mi ángel me dedicó su maravillosa sonrisa y me guió hasta la cama donde nos sentamos.

- ¿Edward, has planeado tú solo todo esto?

- Bueno. No lo he hecho yo solo. Alice decidió ayudarme porque dijo que con lo que yo tenía pensado te congelarías de frío. Estuvo detrás de mí en la boda hasta que consiguió mi permiso para "mejorar" el lugar. ¿Sabes?, es muy pequeña para ser tan terriblemente irritante.

- ¿Alice te ha ayudado a hacer esto?- No era que no pudiera imaginarme a Alice preparando todo eso porque sabía lo pesada que podía resultar pero el hecho de que ella hubiera preparado aquello para nosotros me daba qué pensar.

- Espero que no te moleste- se le veía un tanto avergonzado e incómodo como un niño pequeño que se cuela en una conversación de adultos.- Yo sólo quería que nuestra noche de bodas fuese especial.

- Oh- mi cara enrojeció de golpe. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando que llegase este momento y con el estres de la boda se me había olvidado.- Todo esto...- señalé a mi alrededor- ¿es para nuestra noche de bodas?

- Si no quieres pasarla así lo entenderé.- Nunca le había visto así. Siempre era tan frío y comedido respecto a ese tema...

"_Nuestra noche de bodas_". Sonreí. Estaba casada con Edward Cullen, el ser más maravilloso de la faz de la tierra y me había regalado su lugar secreto, su refugio para pasar nuestra noche de bodas. No tuve que pensar en nada, mi amor por él y el deseo por unirme completamente a mi dios hizo que le besara con pasión. Su cuerpo, muerto, respondió y pronto sus manos estaban jugando con mi pelo. Yo coloqué una de mis manos en su espalda, agarrándome y reteniéndole a pesar de que me superaba en fuerza. Sentía toda la tensión del momento, toda la emoción y la excitación de Edward y mía. Mi corazón bailaba en mi pecho y mi sangre bombeaba a tal velocidad que me mareaba. Separábamos nuestros labios el tiempo justo para coger inmensas bocanadas de aire, y volvíamos a fundirnos en largos y apasionados besos. Mientras mi marido me quitaba la diadema que había usado en la boda deslicé mis manos hasta su pecho para poder quitarle la camisa. Edward adivinó mis pensamientos y con la rapidez característica de los vampiros se deshizo de ella y de la pajarita. Le sonreí timidamente y me devolvió una sonrisa cargada de ternura y de amor. Sus ojos brillaban, más bien resplandecían y en el centro de esos topacios bailaban las llamas de las lámparas. Seguimos besándonos de una forma que debería estar prohibida; Edward desabrochaba con presteza los diminutos botones que tenía mi vestido. Recorrió mi espalda con sus finas manos lo que me hizo estremecer. Nerviosa y temblando de la emoción empecé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Mi tenacidad pudo a mi torpeza y pronto su perfecto y esculpido torso quedó al descubierto.

Era realmente hermoso. Me quedé sin respiración. La luz de las lámparas, unido al brillo de as estrellas hacía que todo su cuerpo pareciera de oro, un oro cálido e irreal. Lentamente acerqué mi mano a su pecho. Mi dedo rozó su marmóreo pecho, increíblemente suave y tonificado, terso, joven y lleno de vida. Acerqué mi mano a donde debería estar su corazón y la posé allí, esa zona no estaba tan fría como el resto de su cuerpo. Deduje que se debería a mi propio calor.

- Bella- una hermosa voz aterciopelada, de un ángel, se dirigió a mí.- ¿Estás bien?, si no quieres seguir lo entenderé.

Subí mi rostro para poder mirar a ese ángel a los ojos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Repitió.

- Si- tardé un poco en contestar, y lo hice de forma apenas audible.

Con gran dificultad me liberé del hechizo del cuerpo de Edward y me concentré en su perfecto rostro, en sus suaves y carnosos labios. Los besé, retomando lo que se había detenido. Mi marido colocó sus manos en mi cintura y con suavidad, fue quitándome mi vestido de boda, dejándome así en ropa interior. Sentí como mis cuerpo, sudoroso por el calor de las velas y por la excitación, se ruborizaba y se me erizaba la piel. Me acerqué más a Edward, intentando taparme con su cuerpo y él me abrazó con fuerza con una mano mientras que con la otra separaba los mechones que me caían por la cara. En sus ojos se advertía la pasión y su respiración era agitada, nerviosa, ansiosa. Le besé con fuerza, intentando insuflarle algo de aire aunque yo también estuviera jadeando. Lo que había empezado con un baile lento, tímido y meticuloso se había ido modificando conforme nos liberábamos de todos nuestros temores. Me sentía libre, plena, enchida de felicidad por estar ahí con Edward. Lo agarré con fuerza, sintiendo su calor sobre mí, intentando retenerlo conmigo eternamente. Besaba sus perfectos hombros, sus músculos definidos, el lugar en el que su corazón ya no latía. Le amaba, le amaba con todo mi ser y nada podría hacer que dejara de amarlo. Miré hacia el cielo, a las estrellas. Me fundí con mi ángel mientras en el cielo los planetas se ponían en línea para asistir, celosos, a nuestra unión.

EDWARD

Mi dulce Bella dormía placidamente sobre mi pecho. La había tapado con la sábana para que no se congelara de frío. Su cuerpo estaba iluminado por las antorchas, cuya luz se iba extinguiendo poco a poco. La sábana subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, tan relajada y pausada ahora. Repasé en mi cabeza todos los momentos que nos habían llevado hasta este lugar, sobre todo los hechos más recientes; nuestra boda, nuestra primera noche... Me encontraba realmente eufórico, tenía unas ganas inmensas de salir al bosque y gritarle al mundo mi amor por Bella, por mi dulce y frágil Bella. Nunca creía que seriamos capaces de hacer lo que habíamos hecho, Habíamos pasado por tanto, nunca creí que llegaríamos hasta este momento, y lo mejor de todo era que aún nos quedaban muchos momentos maravillosos más. El acuerdo al que había llegado con Bella me obligaba a convertirla a finales de la semana y lo haría, a pesar de que eso supusiera no volver a ver cómo su sangre teñía sus mejillas de rojo, ni escuchar a su corazón acelerarse ante mi presencia. Sin embargo ahora sabía que no le podría quitar su alma, ahora sabía que Carlisle tenía razón y que no estábamos malditos, que quizás también fuéramos criaturas de Dios porque esa noche, estando con Bella, entré en el cielo. Estando con mi maravilloso ángel crucé las puertas del paraíso, volé más alto de lo que nadie había volado jamás y comprendí que había algo bueno y bello en nosotros los vampiros.

Me encontraba cansado después del largo día vivido. El día había comenzado de forma poco normal. Durante la caza con Jasper me había sentido más vivo de lo que me había sentido en todos mis años como vampiro. No era el único miembro de la familia que se había sentido extraño. Durante la caza, Jasper me había mostrado que sus habilidades se habían agudizado. Había logrado que los ciervos se sirviesen en bandeja y prácticamente se suicidasen. La única explicación que nos dio Carlisle sobre eso fue que nuestros cambios se debían seguramente a la alineación planetaria.

Mi vida se movió intranquila en la cama. Deseé saber qué estaba soñando, poder compartir con ella estos momentos, dejarme llevar por los brazos de Morfeo igual que lo hacía ella. Pero a la vez adoraba poder velar su sueños, verla así, tan pura, sin ningún escudo. Tan frágil y misteriosa. Oir como su voz me llamaba en sueños me producía una inmensa alegría. Iba a extrañar estos momentos cuando la convirtiera. Me alegraba de que Alice hubiera tenido aquella visión y de que Bella no tuviera que dormir a la intemperie.

- ¡Oh, ha sido tan bonito!- La voz de Alice llegó claramente a mi cabeza.

- ¿Alice?- la llamé. ¿Acaso nos estaba espiando?

- Menos mal que ya han terminado. Después de todo lo que me hicieron sentir durante la boda creí que me iba a morir de un exceso de romanticismo-. Ahora era la voz de Jasper la que se oía. Noté como la rabia se iba apoderando de mí, ¿es qué no podíamos tener ni siquiera un instante de intimidad?

- ¡Jasper!- Gruñí en voz baja para que Bella no se despertara.- ¡Largaos de aquí!

- ¿Qué? ¿En serio?- la voz de Emmet denotaba incredulidad.- ¡Así que nuestro Edward ya es todo un hombre! Vaya, vaya. Por eso Jasper estaba tan raro antes. Bueno, tendré que preparar todo para cuando los dos tortolitos vuelvan a casa.

Mi asombro y mi furia iban en aumento. Sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Sabía que en mi familia nunca había existido la intimidad, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las habilidades con las que contábamos varios de los miembros, pero nunca creí que nos expiarían en nuestra noche de bodas.

- Qué interesante. Bueno, esto explica alunas cosas, por supuesto. Debo hablar con Alice, parece que esa visión suya se va a cumplir.- ¿También Carlisle nos espiaba?

Me levanté de un salto, cogí un par de prendas y salí al exterior de la tienda dispuesto a enfrentarme con mi familia. No iba a permitir que interrumpieran el sueño de Bella y menos por saciar su morbosa curiosidad.

Las voces de mi familia me taladraban la cabeza. Tenían una conversación bastante inconexa, como si hablasen consigo mismo en vez de entre ellos. Pensé que se habían vuelto completamente locos, que la inmortalidad había terminado por desbordarles. En cuanto salí al exterior de la tienda entendí el porqué de sus conversaciones tan raras.

Allí fuera no había nadie. No se veía a nadie en el claro, ni siquiera oculto entre las sombras, y el único aroma de vampiro que había allí era el mío propio. Sólo había un débil rastro del aroma de Alice, ya viejo, del momento en el que se escabulló del banquete para preparar todo esto. Definitivamente mi familia no se encontraba allí, ni siquiera había pisado el lugar. Seguramente se encontrarían en casa, recogiendo todo y lo que estaba "escuchando" eran sus pensamientos. La alineación planetaria había agudizado mi habilidad, lo que, unido a las conexión que tenía con los miembros de mi familia, hacía que les escuchara a una gran distancia.

Más relajado, volví al interior de la tienda donde mi amor seguía durmiendo sin enterarse de nada. Tenía el pelo alborotado sobre la cara. Me senté en la cama y se lo retiré despacio, intentando no despertarla. Ella se giró hacia mí hasta abrazarme.

- Gracias por hacerme el ser más feliz del mundo, Bella- susurré.

Deposité un suave beso en su frente y la coloqué bien en mi pecho, velando su sueño. Esperando la llegada de un nuevo día.

BELLA POV

Abrí los ojos cuando los primeros rayos de sol tocaron la piel de Edward, haciendo que sus miles de diamantes resplandecieran.

Buenos días amor- su voz era aterciopelada, dulce y melodiosa. Me besó suavemente, sin darme tiempo a distinguir si era un sueño o si ya estaba despierta. Me quedé embobada unos minutos, mirándole.

- ¿Qué hora es?- Dice cuando por fin pude articular palabra.

- Temprano, aún puedes dormir un poco más si quieres. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

De repente mi cerebro se activó e instintivamente miré para la sábana que tapaba mi cuerpo. La levanté un poco, lo justo para comprobar que lo que yo había creído un sueño había sido real. Noté cómo la sangre acudía a mi rostro encendiéndolo sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Voy a extrañar eso- Edward habló más para él mismo que para mí.- Ver el rubor de tus mejillas y poder intuir así lo que piensas.

- Si te sirve de algo te diré que ahora estaba pensando en que ya soy tu esposa...

- La mejor esposa que un hombre podría desear- me interrumpió con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Le ignoré.

- ... y en lo de esta noche. Ha sido algo realmente mágico.

- Sí.- Coincidió sonriendo. Sin embargo sus ojos no sonreían.

- ¿Edward que pasa?

Tardó un poco en contestar, y cuando lo hizo su voz estaba cargada de temor.

- Bella, ¿estás bien?, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿te duele algo?- me estudió con los ojos, de forma clínica, profesional.

- ¿Qué si estoy bien?, ¡Claro que estoy bien!, bueno...- corregí- estoy mucho mejor que bien.

- ¿No te duele nada?, ¿no tienes ninguna herida?- Siguió.

- No, Edward, no tengo ninguna herida.- Estaba empezando a cansarme.

Me miré de forma detenida. Observé mis brazos, levanté otra vez la sábana para comprobar el estado de mis piernas. Todo parecía normal. Mi piel seguía siendo pálida, no había ninguna marca, ningún moretón Se lo hice saber a Edward pero no se quedó muy convencido. Me examinó él mismo, de una forma automática, ausente. Sólo cuando comprobó que yo estaba perfectamente bien se permitió respirar e incluso sonreír.

- Tenía tanto miedo de que esto no funcionara...

- Pues ya ves que sí funciona, y muy bien.- Me abracé a él, dispuesta a repetir lo de la noche.

Cuando cayó la noche yo estaba hambrienta.

- Bella, deberías comer un poco.- Señaló a la montaña de comida que había en la tienda.- Además pronto habrá que volver a la mansión para preparar todo lo de la luna de miel.

- Y lo de mi conversión.- Le recordé.

Se puso tenso. Habíamos hablado que nuestra luna de miel sería una excusa de cara a Charlie y a René. Habíamos quedado en que me convertiría antes de salir de viaje.

- Bella, ¿te parece que este es el mejor momento para hablar de eso?

- Este es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro. Además cuanto antes lo hagamos será mejor. - Me alcé en la cama para parecer más autoritaria y me crucé de brazos. Era sólo una pose para que mis argumentos parecieran mejores.

- Pensaba que... después de lo de ayer y lo de hoy... tal vez querrías esperar un poco más.- Lo dijo sin mirarme, habría jurado que de ser humano estaría rojo.

Yo también me puse roja. Sopesé la información durante unos minutos. Realmente ese día con él había sido mágico. Por un momento pensé en retrasar la transformación un tiempo, unos meses, quizá un año. Después de todo, ¿qué sería un año más como humana si luego teníamos toda la eternidad para pasarla juntos? Pero entonces un pensamiento vino a mi cabeza. ¿Y si Edward no quería convertirme? ¿Y si quería atrasar el momento porque no quería estar conmigo?

- No quieres hacerlo, ¿verdad? Nunca has querido convertirme.- Esas palabras me dolieron en el alma pero sentía que teníamos que resolver eso de una vez.

- Bella...- empezó. Levanté la mano y la puse con la palma vuelta hacia él deteniéndole.

- No Edward. Lo prometiste. Me prometiste que estaríamos juntos para siempre. No serías justo si ahora te retractaras de tu promesa.

Giré la cara para no verme reflejada en sus maravillosos ojos. Me dolía comprobar si mis pensamientos se habían convertido en realidad. Edward cogió mi cara y la giró despacio para que le viera. Se me rompió el corazón al ver sus ojos, suplicantes, heridos.

- Bella, por supuesto que quiero convertirte. Eres lo más importante de mi vida. Es sólo que... no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo, Bella. ¿No prefieres esperar? ¿Estar con Carlisle y que sepamos bien cómo hacerlo? - Dijo con su cabeza a unos centímetros de mi cara.

- No veo porqué. Sé que tú puedes hacerlo. No hay motivo para retrasar el momento. Edward- supliqué- si de verdad me quieres hazlo.. Ya he vivido la única experiencia humana que necesitaba y ahora sólo quiero pasar la eternidad contigo.- Empleé mis armas más rastreras y me abracé a su cuello. No sabía el porqué de mis cambios de humor, ahora me sentía llena de poder, malvada, como una auténtica femme fatale.

Edward suspiró. Sabía que él haría cualquier cosa por complacerme.

- Alice nos matará cuando sepa que no vas a comer todo lo que te ha traido.

Sonreí. Edward había accedido a unirme a él para siempre.

- Te quiero.- Susurré.

- Y yo a tí, demasiado.- Contestó.

Él me miró a los ojos, fijamente, intentando leer en el interior de mi alma, pidiéndome perdón por el dolor que estaba a punto de infligirme, jurando amarme para siempre. Depositó un suave beso en mis labios para, a continuación, deslizar su rostro hacia mi cuello. Noté su respiración y mi piel se erizó. Abrió la boca preparado para morderme. Noté sus dientes, afilados, delineando mi cuello, buscando el lugar idóneo.

- ¡Cómo claves tus dientes en su cuello Edward Cullen, juro que te descuartizo!

- ¿Alice?- di un respingo mientras me giraba hacia el lugar en el que toda mi familia estaba colocada. Edward se se colocó delante de mí, tapándome y protegiendome.

- ¿Qué haceis aquí?- la voz de Edward, que normalmente era calmada estaba llena de rabia. De su pechó salió un rugido.

- Sentimos habernos presentado así pero tenemos que hablar.- Carlisle tenía la voz realmente calmada y sus ojos pedían disculpas.

- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunté desde detrás de Edward, tapándome con la sábana. Mi marido (todavía no me acostumbraba a esa palabra) me pasó su camisa para que me tapara con ella. Mi ropa interior estaba, afortunadamente, justo a mi lado.

- ¡Pasa, que estais a punto de matar a mis sobrinos!- Chilló Alice desde el marco de la tienda.

* * *

**Hola otra vez!!! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, Mafiosa, ¿retrasa esto mi condena de muerte? xD jajaja**

**Empiezo los exámenes pero espero poder colgar pronto lo que sigue!!!**

**(Emmet): ¡SI! Ese es mi chico!!! Qué emoción, nuestro Edward todo un hombre!! Ahora tendré que enseñarle todos los "trucos". **

**Un beso y gracias por leerme!!!!  
**


End file.
